Die Prophezeiung der Flamme
by Lialynne
Summary: Ein Schicksalsschlag, neue Hoffnung und neue Aufgaben. Diesmal schicke ich Legolas in die Wüste und er trifft dort auf wirklich ungewöhnliche Wesen. Laßt euch einfach überraschen. R/R please
1. Vorwort

An alle, die meine Fanfiction "Liebe zu finden" bereits kennen und mit meiner Meinung konform gehen, dass diese Geschichte doch ein wenig mißlungen ist: Hier ist mein zweiter, etwas ernster gemeinter Versuch einer Fanfiction über unser aller Lieblingselb Legolas. Natürlich gehören wieder einmal alle Figuren, die ihr aus dem Herrn der Ringe kennt, Herrn Tolkien und niemandem anderen. Vielleicht mögt ihr diese Geschichte ja ein wenig lieber. Jedenfalls versuche ich, ihr ein wenig mehr Tiefe zu geben.  
  
Ganz besonders hervorheben will ich, daß diese ganze Geschichte meinen beiden lieben Freundinnen Jarivial und Sleepy Tiger gewidmet ist.  
  
Der Titel der Geschichte ist...  
  
Prolog  
Die weiten Weiden von Rohan  
  
Was für ein herrliches Gefühl! Das war echte Freiheit! Seine Heimat war der ehrwürdige Wald mit seinen uralten Bäumen, deren Laub im Wind leise Lieder von längst vergangenen Zeiten sang, doch erst jetzt auf den endlosen Weiten des Graslandes von Rohan fühlte er sich wirklich frei. Der Wind liebkoste mit unsichtbaren kühlen Fingern die empfindliche Haut seines bartlosen Gesichtes, zupfte an den langen Flechten seines dunkelblonden Haares. Er öffnete leicht die Lippen und schmeckte die frische Herbheit der klaren Luft. Er breitete die Arme weit aus, als wollte er die unendlichen, nahezu baumlosen Weiten umfangen, schloß die Augen und ließ zu, dass der Wind mit seinen unsichtbaren Fingern nach seinem geschmeidigen Körper griff. In der Ferne galloppierte eine Herde prächtiger Wildpferde unter dem wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel. Obwohl er als Elb einen sehr guten Hörsinn hatte, fühlte er sie mehr, als dass er sie hörte. Das Stampfen ihrer Hufe folgte dem selben Rhythmus wie sein Herz. Würde er dieses Land genauso lieben, wenn es nicht Eolindra geben würde? Eolindra, die stolze Maid aus Rohan mit ihrem flammend roten Haaren, die so feurig wie ihr Temperament waren und den sturmgrauen Augen. Rohan hatte gewiß stolze Könige aus altehrwürdigem Geschlecht, doch die Frauen aus Rohan standen den Männern in nichts nach. Sie waren unabhängig und geübt im Umgang mit Schwertern. Das erste Mal hatte er Eolindra erblickt, als Thranduil, der Elbenkönig des Waldlandreiches - sein hoher König - , Pferde von den Rohirrim gekauft hatte. Einige verstohlene Momente hatten sie miteinander geteilt. Das war alles, was seine Position als Leibwächter der Kinder des Königs ihm ermöglichte. Jetzt, kurz nach dem elbischen Neujahrsfest, hatte er endlich wieder die Möglichkeit Eolindra zu sehen, sie wieder einmal in ihrer Heimat zu besuchen.  
  
Iaron ahnte nicht, dass es das letzte Mal sein würde.  
  
___  
  
Kurz und knapp ist diesmal der Prolog. Das soll's auch für's erste gewesen sein. Ich möchte nämlich erst von Euch wissen, ob ich hier wirklich weiterschreiben soll. 


	2. Interludium Nach der Schlacht

Selbstverständlich gilt weiterhin © by J. R. R. Tolkien für alle Figuren, Orte etc., die in dem Buch "Der Herr der Ringe" vorkommen. Aylena und Arinwë allerdings gehören mir! Ich will auch meiner alten Angewohnheit, die Songs zu nennen, die mich inspiriert haben, nicht abgängig werden. Zu diesem sog. Interludium inspirierten mich die Songs "Floreat" von Lesiem und "Forth Eorlingas" Howard Shore.  
  
Interludium  
Nach der Schlacht  
  
"SIEG! Die Schlacht ist gewonnen!", schallte der Ruf der Eorlingas, der berittenen Krieger Rohans, über das Schlachtfeld.  
  
Es klang einfach zu unglaublich aber es war tatsächlich wahr. Es war nahezu aussichtslos gewesen aber mit Hilfe der stolzen Rohirrim, die Éomer, der verbannte Schwestersohn König Théodens um sich geschart hatte, als er von seinem eigenen Onkel verbannt worden war, hatten sie bei Sonnenaufgang des fünften Tages das Ruder doch noch einmal herumreissen können, denn die Schlacht war eigentlich schon so gut wie verloren gewesen, und tatsächlich gegen die schier endlos erscheinenden Orkhorden der weissen Hand gesiegt. Gandalf, der nun 'der Weisse' genannt wurde, hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten. Genau zur rechten Zeit hatte er Éomer und seine Männer gefunden und zum Schlachtfeld geführt.  
  
König Theoden, der unter dem Bann Sarumans gestanden hatte, hatte seinem Neffen längst vergeben und hatte sich schlimme Vorwürfe gemacht, wie weit es letztendlich mit Rohan gekommen war.  
  
Die Schlacht war tatsächlich gewonnen - aber... 'zu welchem Preis'? Viele gute, tapfere Männer waren gefallen, sowohl auf Seiten der Menschen von Rohan, als auch auf seiten der Elben aus Bruchtal und Lorien, die auf Geheiss Herrn Elronds von Imladris zur Hilfe geschickt worden waren. Haldir, der tapfere Hauptmann der Galadhrim, Wächter von Caras Galadhon, lag ebenfalls unter den unzähligen Toten. Einer von vielen grossartigen Männern die zu beklagen waren. Die Freude über den Sieg war zwar gross, doch nun stand den Verteidigern von Helms Klamm noch die schlimme Aufgabe bevor, ihre Gefallenen von den widerlichen Kadavern der erschlagenen Orks zu trennen.  
  
Völlig erschöpft, zerschlagen, blutig und verschmutzt aber dennoch erleichtert ritten die Helden auf ihren edlen Rössern, die sich in der Schlacht tausendfach bewährt hatten, zurück in die Hornburg. König Théoden und Éomer wurden mit Hochrufen von ihrem erleichterten Volk, das voller Angst in der Hornburg ausgeharrt hatte, empfangen. Aus den Höhlen hinter den dicken, nahezu unüberwindbaren Mauern strömten Frauen und Kinder, nach ihren geliebten Männern, Vätern und Söhnen Ausschau haltend. Viele lagen sich mit Freudentränen, den Göttern dankend, in den Armen, doch ebenso viele wanderten mit leerem Blick suchend, mehr und mehr verzweifelnd zwischen den vielen Menschen ziellos hin und her. Die Bemerkung, ihre Lieben seien für eine gute Sache gestorben und würden jetzt bei den Helden ruhen, würde sie gewiss nicht trösten können.  
  
Das alles sah Legolas Thranduilien, Prinz des Waldlandreiches, Sohn König Thranduils, dem König unter Eichen und Buchen und Herrn der Tawarwaith, der abgekämpft eher aus dem Sattel fiel, als das er stieg. Sein langes blondes Haar war schweissnass, seine lederne Rüstung an mehreren Stellen zerstört, seine Kleidung zerrissen und seine Hände... 'blutig'... besudelt mit dem Blut erschlagener Orks und seinem eigenen, was eigentlich besonders erschreckend war, von ihm aber nur am Rande wahrgenommen wurde. Er würde sich später darum kümmern müssen. Er taumelte, als seine Füsse wieder festen Boden berührten. Als Elb ermüdete er zwar längst nicht so schnell, wie seine menschlichen Kampfgefährten, doch diese Schlacht hatte auch sehr an seinen Kräften gezehrt. Es war gar nicht so sehr die Anstrengung oder die Müdigkeit, die ihm zu schaffen machte, sondern die widerwärtigen Bilder, die sich in sein Gedächtnis eingeprägt hatten. Zehntausend wutverzerrte Orkfratzen, und jeder nur mit einem einzigen Ziel, nämlich sie alle, ausnahmslos alle, zu töten. Das war kein Kampf mehr gewesen, der mit Ehre und Ruhm zu tun hatte! Er ging nicht einmal davon aus, dass die Orks wussten, warum sie das taten, schliesslich handelte es sich bei ihnen um nichts weiter als Sklaven. Das war ein regelrechtes Abschlachten und er hatte, wie all die anderen um sein nacktes Überleben gekämpft. Auch ein unsterblicher Elb konnte unter den unbarmherzigen schwarzen Klingen aus Mordor und Isengard fallen.  
  
Legolas hatte noch nie in seinem langen Leben so inbrünstig und verzweifelt gekämpft und... bis zu diesem Tag war er noch niemals ernsthaft verletzt worden. Heute war er sich zum ersten Mal seiner eigenen Verletzlichkeit bewusst geworden. Er spürte, wie eine Gänsehaut unaufhaltsam seinen Rücken heraufkroch, atmete tief und zitternd aus. Er wankte gegen die Mauer neben der Treppe.  
  
Ein junges Mädchen kam auf ihn zugelaufen.  
  
"Ist euch nicht gut, Herr? Seid ihr vielleicht verletzt?", fragte sie.  
  
Die Besorgnis, die Legolas in ihrem Gesicht sehen und in ihrer Stimme hören konnte, war aufrichtig und erwärmte sein Herz. Er mußte an seine liebliche Gemahlin Arinwë denken, die - wäre sie hier gewesen - mit bangem Herzen auf seine Rückkehr von der Schlacht gewartet hätte. So, wie es die anderen Ehefrauen nun taten, hätte sie ihn auch in ihre Arme geschlossen und allen guten Mächten gedankt, dass er noch lebte. Er blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass die Frauen Rohans, die ihre Lieben heil zurückerhalten hatten, angefangen hatten, sich um die vielen Verletzten und Trauernden zu kümmern. Der Prinz sah, dass das Mädchen immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. Er legte aufmunternd seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und beruhigte sie:  
  
"Mir geht es gut. Aber was ist mit Euch? Habt ihr eure Familie bei euch, Vater, Brüder, eure Mutter? Wenn ja, solltet ihr den Menschen, die jemanden verloren haben Trost spenden und die Verletzten pflegen. Jede Hand wird nun gebraucht."  
  
Die Angst in ihren Augen wich einem trotzigen Mut. Sie verneigte sich und bevor sie weiterging sagte sie noch leise:  
  
"Dann lasst euch wenigstens noch danken, dass ihr da wart, um unsere Familien, unsere Häuser und Höfe... unser geliebtes Land zu verteidigen."  
  
Legolas staunte ein weiteres Mal darüber, wie stolz und nahezu unbezwingbar die Menschen aus Rohan doch waren. Vielleicht war an all den negativen Dingen, die sein Vater ihm über Menschen erzählt hatten, doch nicht so viel Wahres.  
  
König Théoden, gefolgt von Gandalf dem Weissen, ging schleppend an ihm vorbei hinauf bis zur obersten Stufe vor der Halle von Helm's Klamm. Dort angekommen richtete er, gramgebeugt und dennoch zufrieden mit dem Ausgang der Schlacht, das Wort an sein Volk.  
  
"Wir haben den Sieg errungen!", tönte die tiefe, volle Stimme des Königs weit über den Burghof.  
  
Legolas nickte. Es war sehr gut, dass er dies noch einmal betonte. Das Volk von Rohan brauchte all seinen Mut für den Krieg, dessen erste Schlacht nun gewonnen war... doch dies war nur der Anfang!  
  
"Ist es nicht so, dass ich vor der Schlacht versprochen habe, die Mauern von Helm's Klamm würden niemals fallen? Habe ich mein Versprechen nicht gehalten? Wir haben die Festung verteidigt und die Feinde zurückgeschlagen!", rief und nun klang seine Stimme schon ein wenig sicherer und lauter.  
  
Doch dann senkte er seinen Blick. Er schien nach passenden Worten zu suchen, denn was er nun zu sagen hatte, war schwieriger als den Sieg zu verkünden.  
  
"Aber", fuhr Théoden schließlich fort, "wir haben auch viele unserer tapferen Freunde, die sich an alte Versprechen erinnert haben und uns zur Hilfe eilten. Wie zu Zeiten des alten Bündnisses haben Elben und Menschen wieder Seite an Seite gekämpft... sind Seite an Seite gefallen. Es wird einige Tage dauern, bis all unsere Toten ehrenvoll begraben sind. Der Feind will uns keine Zeit lassen, zu trauern und die gefallenen Krieger dadurch zu ehren, indem wir die mit ihnen gewonnene Schlacht feiern. Aber diese Zeit werden wir uns nehmen, denn wir sind die stolzen Menschen von Rohan!"  
  
Der König hatte seine Hand trotzig zur Faust geballt um seine letzten Worte zu unterstreichen. Der ohrenbetäubende Jubel seines Volkes, der ihm entgegenbrandete gab ihm recht.  
  
~*~  
  
In der Halle der Hornburg waren am Abend mehrere grosse Feuer entzündet worden. Alles in allem glich die grosse Halle eher einem Heerlager, das sich ebenso gut unter freiem Himmel hätte befinden können. Vor der Burg brannten immer noch die riesigen Scheiterhaufen, auf denen die Kadaver der toten Orks verbrannt wurden, damit sie nicht länger die Landschaft beleidigten, und immer noch wurden Gräber für die gefallenen Krieger von Rohan und die Elbenkrieger ausgehoben. Einige der hohen Hauptmänner unter den Elben sollten nach Imladris oder Laurelindórinan überführt werden, darunter Haldir, doch die meisten sollten in der selben Erde ruhen wie die menschlichen Verteidiger Rohans.  
  
In der Burg wurden immer noch die Wunden der Krieger versorgt. Besonders die anwesenden Elben aus Imladris und Laurelindórinan taten sich als Heiler hervor. Doch sie drängten sich nicht in den Vordergrund oder mischten sich ungebeten ein, sondern gingen nur hilfreich hier und da zur Hand.  
  
Immer noch waren die Menschen ein wenig misstrauisch gegenüber der Heilkunst der Elben. Es waren ja auch hunderte von Jahren vergangen, seit der Zeit, da dies für die Menschen noch selbstverständlich gewesen war.  
  
Legolas war überrascht gewesen, wie viele kleine Schnittverletzungen er sich selbst eingefangen hatte. Außer einer etwas tieferen am linken Oberarm, die er selbst behandelt hatte, war allerdings keine davon wirklich ernst oder gar lebensbedrohlich gewesen. Dennoch... während des Kampfes hatte er nichts davon gemerkt. Er hatte sich in einer Art Kampfrausch befunden, die er bis dahin nicht gekannt hatte.  
  
Über einer der Feuerstellen hing ein großer Topf, in dem verdünnter Wein mit Kräutern erhitzt wurde. Die Lady Éowyn, Schwestertochter König Théodens, füllte einen Becher nach dem anderen mit dem wärmenden Gebräu und das Mädchen, das am Morgen nach der Schlacht kurz mit Legolas gesprochen hatte, verteilte die Becher unter den Männern. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an sie, denn sie hatte langes, kupferfarbenes Haar, das sich von den überwiegend blonden Haaren der Menschen aus Rohan abhob. Zwar gab es unter ihnen auch Rothaarige, doch ihr Haar erschien ihm im Schein der Feuer wie flüssiges Kupfer. Schließlich kam sie auch zu ihm und reichte ihm einen Becher.  
  
"Mein Herr, die Lady Éowyn sagte mir soeben, dass ihr der Sohn König Thranduils vom Düsterwald seid, somit also ein Prinz und ein ehrenwerter Fürst der Elben. Ich will mich entschuldigen, dass ich - als ich heute Morgen mit euch sprach - es an dem gebührenden Respekt mangeln ließ.", sagte sie leise zu ihm.  
  
Legolas nahm den Becher aus ihrer Hand entgegen und erwiderte freundlich:  
  
"Mein Name, Rang oder Titel erhebt mich heute nicht über einen einzigen Mann, der hier gekämpft hat. Wenn ich tatsächlich etwas besonderes bin, dann deshalb, weil ich mit den Männern aus Rohan kämpfen durfte. Vergesst meinen Titel einfach und sprecht mich bei meinem Namen an, der einfach nur Legolas lautet, was im Westron Grünblatt bedeutet."  
  
Das Mädchen, sie konnte nach Menschenjahren höchstens 17 Jahre alt sein, errötete leicht und wandte verschämt den Blick ab. Offensichtlich hatte sie vor dem heutigen Tag noch nie einen Elben gesehen. Viele Menschen vergaßen, dass die meisten Elben selbst mit mehreren tausend Jahren nicht älter aussahen, als ein junger Mensch von höchstens 20 Jahren.  
  
"Es verlangt mich aber, den Namen derjenigen zu erfahren, die mich so freundlich bewirtet und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag das Wort so höflich an mich richtet, wo doch die Menschen aus ihrem eigenen Volk viel mehr der Aufmerksamkeit bedurften.", fuhr er fort und ließ seinen Blick betroffen über die vielen Trauernden schweifen.  
  
Das Mädchen schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund. Offensichtlich schämte sie sich, dass sie sich noch nicht vorgestellt hatte.  
  
"Verzeiht Herr, ich scheine tatsächlich meine guten Manieren vergessen zu haben, dass ich euch meinen Namen noch nicht nannte. Mich nennt man hier Aylena, Irograns Tochter, zu euren Diensten Herr."  
  
Legolas nickte und bedachte sie wiederum mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.  
  
Sie verneigte sich leicht und entfernte sich dann, verteilte weiter Becher mit erwärmten Wein an die matten Kämpfer.  
  
Der Elbenprinz nippte an seinem Wein, der ihm - gerade weil er so stark verdünnt war - sehr gut schmeckte. Er wärmte sein Herz und liess Erinnerungen an seine Heimat in ihm aufsteigen. Besonders an seine wunderschöne Gemahlin Arinwë... Arinwë mit den strahlenden Augen. Er mußte sehr verträumt in das Feuer gestarrt haben, um das sie sich geschart hatten, denn sein zwergischer Freund und Waffengefährte Gimli, Sohn des Gloin, stiess ihn auf seine ruppige Art und Weise an und fragte:  
  
"An was denkst Du, mein elbischer Freund?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, von Gimli, dem Zwerg, mit dem er während der Verfolgung der Orks, die Merry und Pippin entführt hatten, Freundschaft geschlossen hatte, so aufmerksam beobachtet zu werden. Eigentlich wollte er auf die Frage nicht antworten, denn nicht einmal Gandalf wusste, dass er im Düsterwald, in der sicheren Obhut seines Vaters, seines jüngeren Bruders Caranlas und seiner Vettern, der Zwillinge Gloroval und Celebroval, eine Gemahlin zurückgelassen hatte. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass der Zwerg nicht eher Ruhe geben würde, bis er wusste, was ihn bewegte. Was das anging, so hatte er in letzter Zeit erfahren müssen, waren Zwerge unglaublich hartnäckig. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen beiden war schon aufgrund dieser Tatsache etwas ganz besonderes.  
  
"Wie soll ich es dir erklären?", begann Legolas und wurde sogleich von dem Zwerg unterbrochen.  
  
"Tu es einfach und denke nicht wieder lange nach." brummte dieser. "Ich werde nie verstehen, warum ihr Elben immer so lange überlegen müsst, bevor ihr sprecht."  
  
Legolas verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und erklärte geduldig:  
  
"Das liegt daran, dass wir nach Möglichkeit vermeiden wollen, Dinge zu sagen, die überflüssig und... nun... unüberlegt sind. Gimli! Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass ich meist nur dann rede, wenn ich gefragt werde."  
  
Gimli brummte:  
  
"So? Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, also kannst du mir nun antworten!"  
  
Legolas musste sich geschlagen geben. Der Zwerg hatte recht.  
  
"Ich muss dir aber das Versprechen abnehmen, dass du vorerst niemandem von dem erzählst, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde.", bat er.  
  
Gimli nickte, begleitet von einem weiteren kehligen Brummen.  
  
"Du hast mein Zwergenehrenwort darauf!"  
  
"Meine Gedanken waren wieder daheim im Düsterwald. Ich habe dort eine Schönheit zurückgelassen, für die sich lohnt, alleine gegen den dunklen Herrscher und seine Horden anzutreten. Meine geliebte Gemahlin Arinwë!"  
  
Gimli machte grosse Augen.  
  
"Deine Ge..."  
  
Legolas bedeute dem Zwerg zu Schweigen, indem er seinen Zeigefinger an die Lippen legte, dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Ja, so ist es! Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, werde ich sie dir vorstellen. Sie wird sich freuen, dich kennenzulernen. Ihr Haar ist golden wie der Sonnenaufgang im Frühling und ihre Augen sind so blau wie die Dämmerung. Keine schönere Frau gibt es in ganz Mittelerde... nicht einmal die Herrin Arwen kommt ihr gleich."  
  
"Mit Sicherheit jedoch ist sie nicht so schön, wie die Herrin Galadriel." knurrte der Zwerg.  
  
Legolas lächelte milde und erwiderte nachsichtig:  
  
"Das, Gimli, liegt wohl im Auge des Betrachters. Für mich kann neben ihr keine andere bestehen. Aber ich möchte dich bitten, lerne sie kennen, wenn wir dies alles hinter uns haben und fälle dir ein eigenes Urteil."  
  
Gimli liess sein tiefes, polterndes Lachen vernehmen.  
  
"Wieder einmal weise gesprochen, Herr Elb. Sag ist es möglich, dass ihr Elben niemals etwas anderes als weise Dinge von euch gebt?"  
  
Nun war es an Legolas zu lachen.  
  
"Du solltest meinen jüngeren Bruder kennenlernen oder besser noch meine Vettern, die Zwillinge Celebroval[1] und Gloroval[2]. Sie sind gerade 137 Jahre alt und sie geben - wie mir scheint - nicht sehr oft weise Dinge von sich. Caranlas[3], mein Bruder, und Elenim[4], meine Schwester, bringen es manchmal fertig, dass ich nur noch meinen Kopf schütteln kann aber Celebroval und Gloroval... was soll ich sagen?"  
  
Gimli betrachtete seinen elbischen Freund mit grossen Augen und wischte sich dann grummelnd den Wein aus seinem dichten, roten Bart. Dass Legolas Geschwister hat, hatte er bis zu diesem Moment auch nicht gewusst und von dem Rest seiner Familie hatte er auch noch nie etwas erwähnt.  
  
"Es wundert mich ja schon, dass du überhaupt so viel gesagt hast."  
  
----------------------- [1] Celebroval = Silberschwinge [2] Gloroval = Goldschwinge [3] Caranlas = Rotblatt [4] Elenim = Weißer Stern 


	3. Kapitel 1 Feuer in Esgaroth

Kapitel 1  
  
Feuer in Esgaroth  
  
Goldene, warme Sonnenstrahlen, wie spitze Nadeln aus purem Gold, bahnten sich ihren Weg durch ein dichtes, dunkles Laubdach. Es war das satte, dunkelgrüne Laub von ehrwürdigen alten Eichen und Buchen, das vom leichten, frischen Frühlingswind beiseite geweht wurde, um Sonnenstrahlen hindurchzulassen und die jungen Schösslinge, die in der winterkalten Erde geschlafen hatten, aufzuwecken und zum wachsen zu bringen.  
  
Es war Gwaeron[1], der Monat, in dem die Menschen eigentlich wieder damit begannen, die Felder zu bestellen. Ja, eigentlich... nur das sie sich nicht in Friedenszeiten befanden und das nichts aber auch gar nichts seinen eigentlichen Gang ging. Dabei war es wirklich ein so herrlicher Tag und man mochte eigentlich gar nicht an den Krieg und all die Übel, die er mit sich brachte, denken.  
  
Das wollte Arinwë Ninniach[2] schon lange nicht mehr. Seit der plötzlichen und ziemlich unerwarteten Abreise ihres geliebten Gemahls, Legolas Thranduilien, dem Sohn König Thranduils, war sie kaum noch aus dem prachtvollen, unterirdischen Palast ihres königlichen Schwiegervaters herausgekommen. Nur wenn der jüngere Sohn des Königs oder die Zwillingssöhne seiner Schwester sie begleiteten durfte sie im heiligen Hain spazieren oder die aussenliegenden Bereiche der Stadt in den Wäldern besuchen, niemals jedoch die Grenzen des Waldlandreiches verlassen. Sie mochte Caranlas, Gloroval und Celebroval wirklich sehr und sie gaben sich auch wirklich Mühe, ihr nicht zur Last zu fallen, wenn sie die Stille an der frischen Luft suchte, doch dennoch war sie nie wirklich mit ihren Gedanken allein.  
  
Elenim, die Schwester ihres Gemahls, die ihren Namen der Farbe ihres Haares verdankte, welches von einem sehr hellen Blond war, verbrachte ebenfalls viel Zeit mit ihr. Genau wie sie sehnte sie sich sehr danach, wieder einmal auf dem Rücken eines der edlen Rösser aus Thranduils Stall, frei von allen belastenden Gedanken durch den Wald zu galoppieren, doch jedes Mal, wenn Arinwë davon sprach, winkte Elenim deprimiert ab und sagte, dass sie wohl oder übel warten mussten, bis die Grenzen wieder sicher waren. Manchmal hatte Arinwë das Gefühl, alle hätten sich gegen sie verschworen. Viele Jahre lang hatte sie anders gelebt, als sie es jetzt tat. Als sie noch einfach nur die Tochter des Schmieds gewesen war, hatte sie immer und zu jeder Zeit hingehen können, wohin sie wollte. Sie kam sich vor wie ein wertvoller und seltener kleiner Vogel in einem goldenen Käfig. Ein Gefängnis blieb aber nun einmal ein Gefängnis, egal, wie edel es eingerichtet war.  
  
Arinwë seufzte tief. Sie war sich sicher, dass Legolas es mit seiner Anweisung, dass sie sich stets im Palast aufhalten sollte und sein Bruder und sein Vater ständig ein Auge auf ihr haben sollten, nur gut gemeint hatte. Allerdings fragte sie sich, ob er damit gerechnet hatte, länger als ein oder zwei Monate fort zu sein.  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment eilte sie zum Thronsaal, denn Caranlas war am frühen Morgen nach Esgaroth aufgebrochen und die Grenzwächter hatten Mitteilung gemacht, das er jeden Augenblick zurückerwartet wurde. Arinwë wollte unbedingt mit ihm reden, um zu erfahren, ob in der Stadt der Menschen alles seinen gewohnten Gang ging. Zu Gwaeron fand für gewöhnlich ein großer Markt in Esgaroth statt und jedes Jahr nahm auch eine Gesandtschaft der Elben des Düsterwalds daran teil. Die Menschen aus Esgaroth kauften gerne elbischen Schmuck und auch die Gewandungen aus einem Stoff, der aus der Seide der Spinnen gemacht wurde, die im Düsterwald hausten, waren sehr beliebt. Auf diese Art und Weise hatten die Tawarwaith, die Waldelben aus dem Düsterwald, aus dem Übel etwas Nutzbringendes gemacht. Die Spinnen waren ein Überbleibsel aus der Zeit, als Morgoth, der dunkle Herrscher, noch von Dol Guldur im Norden des Düsterwaldes aus Mittelerde mit seinem Schrecken überzogen hatte.  
  
Die Menschen, die in Esgaroth lebten, waren - so sagte zumindest Thranduil - nicht so engstirnig wie die, mit denen die Verwandten aus Imladris Verkehr pflegten. Sie waren einfache Menschen und keine hochtrabenden Numenorer. Elrond aus Imladris hatte schon seit langer Zeit diesen irrwitzigen Plan, den letzten Nachfahren der Könige des Westens wieder zum König von Gondor zu machen. Thranduil konnte nichts negatives über diesen jungen Mann sagen, der sich in Imladris aufhielt, seit er mit seiner Mutter dort von Herrn Elrond aufgenommen worde, doch er brauchte nur an all die Dinge denken, die geschehen waren und die letztlich zur Vernichtung von Westernis geführt hatten. Thranduil pflegte zu sagen, dass Elrond von Imladris allerdings schon wüßte, was er tat und er sich nicht in dessen Angelegenheiten einmischen wollte.  
  
Die Elben aus dem Düsterwald waren jedenfalls als Händler in Esgaroth gerne gesehen, denn das Geld, das sie durch den Verkauf ihrer Waren erlangten, gaben sie natürlich an Ort und Stelle wieder aus. Sie kauften Stoffe von den Menschen und rohe Edelsteine von den Zwergen. Einiges von dem Geld spendeten sie auch für das Waisenhaus und die in Esgaroth ansässige Heilstätte. Arinwë lächelte. Was sollten Elben denn auch schon mit Geld anfangen? Der Wald gab ihnen doch nahezu alles, was sie zum Leben brauchten.  
  
Caranlas war, begleitet von einigen Kriegern der königlichen Palastgarde, sehr früh am Morgen aufgebrochen, um in Esgaroth nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Man fragte sich, ob es wirklich sicher war, auch in diesem Jahr wieder eine Gesandtschaft in die Stadt zu schicken. Seit der neuerliche Krieg zwischen Sauron und den freien Völkern von Mittelerde ausgebrochen war, blieben die Elben in Düsterwald am liebsten innerhalb ihrer eigenen Grenzen. Selbst im Düsterwald, der nicht umsonst auch Taur-nu-Fuin[3] genannt wurde, konnte man die wachsende Macht Saurons, des dunklen Herrschers, spüren. Die Tawarwaith mischten in diesem Krieg, der von Sauron und seinem Handlanger Saruman entfesselt worden waren, nicht mit. Sie hatten selbst alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Eroberungsversuche der dunklen Mächte abzuwehren.  
  
König Thranduil hatte ihr erzählt, dass sich die Elben aus Imladris und Laurelindórinan wieder einmal in die Angelegenheiten der Menschen mischten, dass er jedenfalls nicht daran denke, mehr zu tun, als seinen Sohn als Botschafter nach Imladris zu schicken. Immerhin war ihnen dieser abscheuliche kleine Gnom, der allseits nur Gollum genannt wurde und den sie für den Istari Mithrandir hatten in Verwahrung nehmen sollen, entwischt und Elrond und die anderen Mitglieder des 'Weißen Rates' mußten davon erfahren.  
  
In der letzten Zeit war der ansonsten durch und durch gutmütige Thranduil deswegen immer sehr wütend gewesen. Anscheinend hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Elrond von Imladris Legolas als einen der Gefährten des Ringträgers, eines Hobbits aus dem Auenland, wie man sagte, aussuchen würde. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er nach der Versammlung in Bruchtal in seine Heimat zurückkehren würde. Auch Arinwë hatte, zugegebenermaßen, darauf gehofft. Nun war er schon fast ein halbes Jahr fort und man hatte seitdem nichts von ihm gehört. Ein halbes Jahr war natürlich nicht lang für Elben, doch immerhin war es doch länger, als eigentlich beabsichtigt gewesen war - und einer liebenden Gemahlin erschien diese Zeit doch doppelt so lang.  
  
Arinwë konnte sich erinnern, Thranduil hinter verschlossenen Türen fluchen gehört zu haben. Sie hatte seine Worte nicht alle verstehen können, doch der Name des Herrn von Imladris war mehr als einmal gefallen.  
  
~*~  
  
König Thranduil und sein zweitältester Sohn waren gerade im Begriff, den Thronsaal zu verlassen und sich in die sogenannte kleine königliche Bibliothek dahinter zurückzuziehen, als Arinwë atemlos und mit wehenden Gewändern hinzukam. Caranlas hatte dem König soeben versichert, dass es in Esgaroth wirklich friedlich sei und er freundlich empfangen worden war und nun wollten sie gemeinsam die Warenlisten durchgehen. Wenn man mit den Menschen in der Stadt handeln wollte, mußten vorher noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden.  
  
"Caranlas! Wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen.", rief Arinwë als sie ihren Schwager erblickte. Sie umarmte ihn und küßte ihn flüchtig auf die Wange, bevor sie fortfuhr.  
  
"Erzähl' mir doch, wie es in Esgaroth war. Ich war so lange nicht mehr außerhalb unserer geschützten Grenzen, dass ich sehr darauf brenne, Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt zu erfahren. Wie sieht es aus, dort draußen in der Welt?"  
  
Thranduil und Caranlas wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie befürchteten, dass sie wieder mit dem alten Thema beginnen wollte. Der König hatte mehr als eine Diskussion mit seiner Schwiegertochter darüber geführt, dass er sie auf gar keinen Fall die geschützten Grenzen überschreiten lassen würde, aber mit jedem Blick aus ihren traurigen Augen wurde er schwächer. Lange würde er ihren Bitten nicht mehr widerstehen können. Allerdings hatte er seinem Sohn versprochen, auf sie Acht zu geben und er würde es sich selbst nicht verzeihen können, wenn ihr etwas zustieße. Er bereitete sich also innerlich schon darauf vor, dass sie nun versuchen würde, über Caranlas die Erlaubnis dazu zu bekommen.  
  
"Bisher ist alles sehr friedlich. Die Menschen bereiten sich auf das Frühlingsfest und die Aussaat vor. Auch der Markt wird, wie jedes Jahr stattfinden, wenn auch das Angebot an Waren dieses Mal nicht besonders reichhaltig sein wird. Es mangelt wirklich an allem.", erzählte Caranlas.  
  
Thranduil wollte etwas hinzufügen. Er wollte ihr sagen, dass sie gar nicht erst versuchen sollte, ihn um Erlaubnis zu bitten, Caranlas begleiten zu dürfen, doch bevor er auch nur dazu ansetzen konnte, setzte sie ihr süßestes Lächeln auf, das ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen ließ und sagte:  
  
"Aber es ist doch eine gute Nachricht, dass alles so friedlich ist. Thranduil, wenn Caranlas nach Esgaroth reist, laßt mich doch mit ihm gehen. Ich liebe es zwar, in eurem Palast zu leben und es mangelt mir wirklich an nichts, doch es verlangt mich sehr, endlich einmal wieder hinauszugehen. Nicht nur heraus aus dem Palast, sondern heraus aus Yst Tewair[4], heraus aus Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
Thranduils Gesicht verriet seine tiefe Besorgnis und seine eigene Trauer darüber, ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen zu müssen.  
  
"Meine Liebe, du weißt, was ich Legolas versprochen habe. Du warst dabei. Es herrscht Krieg und keiner von uns, nicht einmal der hellsichtige Herr Elrond aus Imladris kann sagen, welche Gefahren dort draußen lauern.", hielt Thranduil ihr entgegen.  
  
Arinwë wies auf Caranlas, der sich in seiner Rolle als Mittel zum Zweck äußerst unwohl fühlte und ihrem Blick auswich.  
  
Sie erwiderte:  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gehört, was Caranlas gesagt hat. Er sagte, es sei sicher. Das ist doch so, nicht wahr Caranlas?"  
  
Vater und Sohn warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sie hatten geahnt, dass Arinwë etwas von ihrem Gespräch mitbekommen hatte, doch bis zu diesem Moment hatten sie nicht gewußt, was genau sie gehört hatte. Nun wußten sie es und sie wußten auch, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, nach einer Ausrede zu suchen. Die kluge Arinwë würde auf jeden Fall letztendlich einen Weg finden, ihren Willen durchzusetzen. Vater und Sohn waren sich sicher, was sie sich mit ihren Blicken zu verstehen gaben, dass Arinwë inzwischen so verzweifelt war, dass sie notfalls auch heimlich und ohne Thranduils Erlaubnis Yst Tewair verlassen würde.  
  
Schließlich setzte die Prinzessin ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf und sagte:  
  
"Im übrigen würdet ihr nicht einmal gegen Legolas' Wunsch handeln, immerhin wird Caranlas mich ja nach Esgaroth begleiten."  
  
Arinwë spürte, dass die Stimmung zu ihren Gunsten umschlug.  
  
Thranduil nickte seufzend und gab schließlich nach. Er hatte diese Alternative gegen die andere, weit schlechtere abgewogen, nämlich das Arinwë sich auf eigene Faust aufmachen würde und war zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass es sicherer wäre, sie in Caranlas Begleitung gehen zu lassen.  
  
"Aber eines solltet ihr euch merken: Das ist eine einmalige Ausnahme und ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Legolas nichts davon erführe.", zischte er warnend und mit einem zerknirschten Ausdruck in seinem alterslosen Gesicht.  
  
Arinwë umarmte ihren Schwiegervater und erklärte:  
  
"Oh, ihr wißt doch, dass ihr euch in jedem Fall auf mich verlassen könnt."  
  
Sie raffte ihre kostbaren Gewänder und verließ eiligen Schrittes den Thronsaal.  
  
Zurück blieben der König der Tawarwaith und sein zweitgeborener Sohn. Thranduil gelang es nicht, das Gefühl abzuschütteln, als Verlierer aus einem Spiel hervorgegangen zu sein, bei dem der Gewinner schon von Beginn an festgestanden hatte. Caranlas zuckte mit den Schultern, als er dem ratlosen Blick seines Vaters begegnete.  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass mein Bruder es leicht mit ihr hat.", meinte Caranlas und er konnte das zynische Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht dabei kaum verbergen.  
  
Sie setzten ihren Weg in die königliche Bibliothek fort, so wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatten. Doch Thranduil kam nicht umhin, sich weiterhin zu fragen, ob es richtig gewesen war, Arinwë den Ausflug nach Esgaroth zu erlauben.  
  
Caranlas, der seine Unruhe spürte, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, in dem er sagte:  
  
"Was hättest du denn schon tun oder sagen können, Vater, das sie von ihrem Wunsch abgebracht hätte? Auch Legolas hätte ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen können. Im übrigen ist sie ja - wie sie selbst schon sagte - in meiner Begleitung."  
  
Thranduil betrachtete seinen Sohn aufmerksam, nach einem Zeichen suchend, das ihn erkennen ließ, dass er genauso beunruhigt war wie er selbst. Doch die graugrünen Augen in dem kantigen und doch sanften Gesicht, das von rotblondem Haar umrahmt war, blieben ruhig und sagten ihm, dass er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Caranlas recht. Wenn er sagte, Esgaroth sei sicher, dann konnte er darauf vertrauen. Wieso wurde er dann dieses ungute Gefühl nicht los?  
  
~*~  
  
Arinwë versuchte sich so zu benehmen, wie es sich für eine elbische Prinzessin gehörte, doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Schritte immer schneller wurden, konnte kaum das strahlende Lächeln aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Sie mußte unbedingt mit Elenim sprechen. Wenn sie mit Caranlas nach Esgaroth gehen würde, dann würde sie sicherlich auch gerne mitgehen. Auch Elenim hatte Yst Tewair schon lange nicht mehr verlassen. Es war gut zu wissen, wo sie die Prinzessin finden würde. Elenim liebte den Rosenpavillon ihrer Mutter, der so genannt wurde, weil sich das weiße, filigrane Bauwerk inmitten der duftenden Rosenrabatten befand.  
  
Auch an diesem Tag war Elenim wieder dort. Arinwë wußte, dass die Prinzessin dort auf ihrem Diwan liegen würde, um zu lesen oder um einfach nur den Himmel zu betrachten und zu träumen. Nun, anderen Beschäftigungen konnten die Frauen in diesen Tagen ja auch nicht nachgehen, dachte sie zynisch. Tatsächlich fand sie Elenim im Garten des Palastes im Rosenpavillon, jedoch hatte sie sich nicht niedergelassen, um ein Buch zu lesen oder um ihren Tagträumen nachzugehen, sondern sie saß dort mit einem, zugegeben äußerst gutaussehenden Elben, den Arinwë noch nicht kannte. Er hatte goldblondes Haar, fast wie sonnenbeschienener Honig oder Bernstein, und seine Augen glänzten selbst auf die Entfernung tiefgrün. Sie konnte sie schon von weitem miteinander scherzen hören. Elenim's Lachen erklang silberhell und wurde vom zarten Frühlingswind weit in ihre Richtung getragen. Ein Elb, der die Prinzessin so glücklich machte? Es konnte sich bei ihm nur um Ferycilîr[5], den jungen Elben aus Cirbentair[6], den sie in einer Jahresfrist zum Gemahl nehmen wollte.  
  
Arinwë fühlte sich ein wenig fehl am Platz. Sie glaubte, dass sie die beiden Verliebten nur stören würde. Elenim und Ferycilîr so zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Stich ins Herz. Obwohl sie im Streit auseinandergegangen waren, vermißte sie Legolas so sehr. Seine warme Stimme, die zärtlichen Berührungen seiner sanften Hände, die Poesie, mit der er ihre Schönheit beschrieb und immer wieder neue Worte erfand; selbst seine liebevollen Neckereien würde sie nun willkommen heißen. Sie hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass sie sich einmal so einsam fühlen würde. Wenn er doch nur endlich zu ihr zurückkommen würde.  
  
Sie wollte schon wieder umkehren, als Elenim sie erblickte und sie zu sich winkte.  
  
"Arinwë! Wie ich mich freue, dich zu sehen. Komm doch zu uns und höre dir an, welche Neuigkeiten uns Ferycilîr zu erzählen hat. Er ist aus Cirbentair gekommen, um unserer Familie seine erneut seine Aufwartung zu machen Er will mit Vater noch einige Dinge klären für die Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten im nächsten Jahr. Es ist wirklich schade, dass ihr beide noch keine Gelegenheit hattet, euch näher kennenzulernen."  
  
Arinwë erwiderte leise:  
  
"Sei mir nicht böse aber ich hielt es für besser, euch allein zu lassen..."  
  
Elenim erhob sich und ging auf sie zu. Sie nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie zum Pavillon.  
  
"Sei nicht dumm. Wenn du denkst, du könntest uns stören, liegst du völlig falsch. Wollten wir alleine sein, würden wir für unsere Treffen keinen Ort wählen, von dem meine ganze Familie weiß, wie gerne ich mich dort aufhalte."  
  
Da hatte Elenim natürlich recht.  
  
Ferycilîr stieg die drei Stufen, die zum Pavillon hinaufführten herab und begrüßte Arinwë.  
  
"Alae Arinwë Ninniach, ich freue mich sehr, euch kennenzulernen und endlich einmal von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu sehen. Der Zufall wollte, dass wir uns bisher noch nicht begegnet sind. Wann immer ich mit eurem Gemahl zur Jagd zog, konnte er immer nur von euch reden. Er sang Loblieder auf eure Schönheit und eine Zeit lang mußten wir gar befürchten er hätte völlig das Interesse an der Jagd und an der Natur verloren."  
  
Arinwë lächelte. Ferycilîr hatte sehr gute Manieren und er wußte sehr wohl, allein mit Worten das Herz einer Frau zu gewinnen.  
  
"Alae Ferycilîr aus Cirbentair. Ich freue mich ebenfalls sehr, euch kennenzulernen, immerhin werden wir bald miteinander verschwägert sein. Allerdings kam ich hierher, um mit Elenim zu reden, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."  
  
Ferycilîr verbeugte sich leicht und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
  
"Elenim, soeben ist Caranlas aus Esgaroth zurückgekehrt und ich habe Thranduil gebeten, mich zum Frühjahrsmarkt mit ihm gehen zu lassen. Er hat schließlich eingewilligt und nun dachte ich, dass du mich sicher gerne begleiten würdest."  
  
Ferycilîr berührte Elenim sanft an der Schulter und sagte leise:  
  
"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du nicht gingest. Ich komme zwar aus einer Stadt tief im Wald, doch auch ich weiß, was draußen, außerhalb der Grenzen des Taur-nu-Fuin vor sich geht, Melethril[7]. Es herrscht Krieg und unser König will sich nicht in diese Angelegenheiten einmischen. Ich würde dich ja begleiten, doch ich werde schon übermorgen wieder bei den Grenzwächtern gebraucht."  
  
Arinwë war überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass Ferycilîr, der junge Jäger, so vorsichtig sein würde. Sie mußte sich anscheinend etwas einfallen lassen, um Elenim zu überreden. Sie wußte, dass es ihr gelingen würde, so wie es ihr auch schon bei ihrem Schwiegervater gelungen war.  
  
"Ferycilîr, es ist wirklich nichts, worum ihr euch Sorgen machen müßtet. Am Markttag werden uns Prinz Caranlas und die Vettern eurer Schwester begleiten. Wir sind also sicher."  
  
Elenim blickte ihren Geliebten bittend an. Arinwë wußte, dass sie genauso gerne wieder einmal aus dem Wald heraus wollte, wie sie selbst.  
  
Der Jäger seufzte und erwiderte:  
  
"Nun gut, dann muß ich mich wohl geschlagen geben. Ich hoffe, wenn du erst meine Gemahlin bist, Elenim, wird mein Wort mehr Gehör bei dir finden."  
  
~*~  
  
Das Wetter an diesem Tag hätte nicht besser sein können. Es war für den frühen Frühling schon sehr warm. Die Sonne hatte sehr viel Kraft und erwärmte den Boden. Dieser Tag war wie geschaffen für den nachmittäglichen Ausflug eines verliebten Pärchens. Doch Legolas war nicht hier und auch Elenim wurde nicht von Ferycilîr begleitet, denn er war am Abend des Vortages wieder zur Grenze aufgebrochen. Dennoch war Arinwë an diesem Tag wirklich bester Laune. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich aus einem dunkelgrünen Stoff, den sie mitgenommen hatte, auf dem Markt ein Kleid in der Art schneidern zu lassen, wie es die Damen in Gondor trugen. Sie hatte sich schon immer für die Mode anderer Völker interessiert.  
  
Elenim ritt zu ihr heran und reichte ihr verspielt die Hand.  
  
"Und? Freust du dich?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Arinwë fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie Elenim, deren hellblondes Haar wie eine Seidenfahne hinter ihr her wehte, diese Frage gemeint hatte. Wollte sie wissen, ob sie sich darüber freute, ihren Schwiegervater letztendlich überredet zu haben oder meinte sie wirklich nur die reine Freude an diesem schönen Tag. Nein, Elenim war nicht so. Solche Hintergedanken waren ihr fremd. Nun, Arinwë war einfach nur vorsichtig geworden. Seit sie Legolas' Gemahlin war, war ihr oft die Eifersucht anderer junger Elbinnen entgegengeschlagen. Man hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass er gerade sie zu seiner Gemahlin erwählen würde. Man hatte sie nicht für standesgemäß gehalten, weil sie nur die Tochter eines Schmieds war.  
  
"Und wie ich mich freue! Schau nur! Schau nur hoch zum Himmel! Dieses klare, helle Blau, so weit und so frisch. Wie ich das vermißt habe!", rief Arinwë freudig aus.  
  
Elenim lachte und erwiderte:  
  
"Man könnte fast meinen, du fühlst dich im Wald überhaupt nicht mehr wohl."  
  
"Ach, so ist es nicht. Ich denke, du verstehst mich auch sehr gut. Unser Wald ist wunderschön, doch es kann auch ungemein erdrückend sein, wenn man nirgendwo hingehen darf."  
  
Elenim nickte.  
  
~*~  
  
Bald erreichten sie die Stadt der Menschen. Viele Männer aus der Stadt blieben wie angewurzelt am Straßenrand stehen - egal was sie gerade taten - und blickten den Elbinnen staunend hinterher. In ihren glänzenden, weiten Gewändern und auf den edlen Rössern wirkten sie für die Menschen anscheinend wie überirdische Zauberinnen aus alten Legenden.  
  
Trotzdem wirkte die Aufmerksamkeit ein wenig befremdlich auf Arinwë. Schließlich waren sie nicht die ersten Elbinnen, die nach Esgaroth kamen.  
  
Als hätte Elenim ihre Gedanken gelesen, sagte sie plötzlich leise neben ihr:  
  
"Wahrscheinlich haben sie noch nie zwei elbische Prinzessinnen gesehen. Es wäre vielleicht doch besser gewesen, wir hätten unauffälligere Gewänder gewählt."  
  
Am Rande des Marktplatzes, auf dem schon ein geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, hielt der Zug an.  
  
"Ich werde zum Ratsherren gehen, denn ich habe einige Sachen mit ihm zu besprechen." sagte Caranlas, während er vom Pferd stieg.  
  
Er half Elenim und Arinwë aus dem Sattel und fuhr dann seufzend fort:  
  
"Eigentlich wäre das Legolas' Aufgabe, doch der..." ein noch tieferes Seufzen "... ist ja nicht da."  
  
Arinwë schenkte ihrem Schwager ein bittersüßes Lächeln und erwiderte:  
  
"Niemand wünscht sich seine Rückkehr mehr als ich mein lieber Caranlas, das kannst du mir glauben."  
  
Gloroval und Celebroval, die den Zug ebenfalls begleitet hatten, widmeten sich ihrer Aufgabe, den Aufbau der elbischen Markstände zu überwachen und die beiden Prinzessinnen waren bald auf sich selbst gestellt. Sie ließen die Stoffballen, aus denen sie sich Kleider schneidern lassen wollten, von einem der Karren holen und gaben Anweisungen, sie an einen bestimmten Schneider in der Gewandmachergasse zu liefern. Dann machten sich selbst auf den Weg zur Gewandmachergasse.  
  
~*~  
  
Caranlas war erst seit einer halben Stunde bei Halban, dem Ratsherren von Esgaroth, als er plötzlich von den nicht enden wollenden Papierstapeln aufblickte. Er hatte ein Geräusch gehört, dass ihn an das Klirren von Schwertern erinnerte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er noch den Kopf geschüttelt und sich gesagt, dass er sich das wohl nur eingebildet hatte. Letzten Endes hatte ihn wohl die übertriebene Vorsicht seines Vaters angesteckt und er hatte schon Hirngespinste. Als sich das Geräusch aber wiederholte, auch noch näherte und mit panischem Geschrei vermischte, wurde er unruhig.  
  
"Was ist denn da draußen bloß los?", fragte Caranlas den Ratsherren Halban.  
  
Der Ratsherr sah den Elben nur verständnislos an. Caranlas verstand. Der Mensch hatte die Geräusche, die noch sehr weit entfernt waren, natürlich nicht gehört.  
  
"Es hört sich an, als würde es auf dem Marktplatz eine Unruhe geben. Habt ihr nicht gesagt, eure Stadt wäre sicher? Das war es doch, was ihr mir bei meinem letzten Besuch gesagt hattet, oder?", sagte er und seine Stimme klang ein wenig verärgert.  
  
Hatte ihn der Ratsherr am Ende doch nur belogen, weil er befürchtet hatte, die Elben würden ansonsten mit ihren begehrten Waren nicht zum Markt kommen?  
  
Halban schaute ein wenig betreten drein, was für Caranlas als Antwort reichte.  
  
"Mein Herr, ich kann nichts hören.", entgegnete Halban kleinlaut.  
  
Er schob den vollkommen verdutzten Ratsherren beiseite und eilte zum einzigen Fenster in dem Raum.  
  
Der Raum, indem er sich mit Halban getroffen hatte, befand sich im zweiten Stock des Rathauses und er hatte von dort einen guten Blick auf die umliegenden Straßen. Er konnte zwar noch nichts sehen, doch er war sich nun sicher, tatsächlich Kampfgeräusche zu hören und aus welcher Richtung sie kamen.  
  
"Ah! Nun kann ich es auch hören!", sagte Halban hinter ihm. "Was glaubt ihr was da vor sich geht?"  
  
Caranlas zog sein Schwert und war schon im Begriff die Treppen herunterzueilen, als er erwiderte:  
  
"Ich kann es nicht sagen aber ich werde es herausfinden."  
  
~*~  
  
Caranlas lief, das Schwert immer noch in der Hand, verzweifelt zwischen den brennenden Häusern der Stadt hin und her. Die Orks - oder was auch immer, denn einige von ihnen sahen aus wie Halborks - waren schon auf dem Rückzug gewesen, als er sich auf den Weg zum Marktplatz gemacht hatte. Einige von ihnen hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt, als sie seiner angesichtig geworden waren... und sie hatten dafür bezahlt. Caranlas dachte nach. Elenim und Arinwë mußten auf dem Weg zur Schneidergasse gewesen sein, als der Angriff begonnen hatte, zumindest hoffte er das. Er hoffte, dass seine Schwester und seine Schwägerin sich möglichst weit entfernt von diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen befanden. Der Überfall kam überraschend und es war alles so schnell gegangen. Der Elbenprinz machte sich große Vorwürfe. Er hätte seine Schwester und seine Schwägerin niemals alleine gehen lassen dürfen, er hätte sie begleiten sollen. Doch sie hatten ihm versichert, dass sie wirklich nur zum Gewandschneider wollten und dass sie auf sich Acht geben wollten.  
  
Schliesslich erreichte Caranlas den Marktplatz. Dort entdeckte er die beiden hellblonden Schöpfe seiner jüngeren Vettern. Ihre Kleider waren zerrissen und sie hatten anscheinend ebenso hart gekämpft wie er selbst. Der Schmutz und die kleineren Wunden, die sie sich zugezogen hatten, zeugten davon. Gloroval kniete auf dem Boden. Er hielt etwas... nein, er hielt jemanden in den Armen. Caranlas Herz krampfte sich zusammen und befürchtete das Schlimmste.  
  
'Iluvatar, nein, laß es nicht sein, was ich denke! Bitte laß Elenim und Arinwë in Sicherheit sein!' sandte er ein Stoßgebet zu dem Einen.  
  
Celebroval fiel neben seinem Zwillingsbruder auf die Knie nieder und stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus, womit er bestätigte, dass das Schlimmste trotz aller Gebete wahr geworden war.  
  
Caranlas stand immer noch, wie angewurzelt, an der selben Stelle. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, zu seinen Vettern zu gehen und sich anzusehen, welch schrecklichen Preis sie alle für seinen Fehler bezahlt hatten. Denn eines wurde ihm im selben Moment klar: Er hatte versagt, er hatte seine Familie nicht beschützt, wie es seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Er wollte nicht wissen, ob es seine Schwägerin oder seine Schwester war, die auf der kalten Erde lag.  
  
Schließlich ging er schweren Herzens doch auf die Stelle zu. Gloroval hielt die leblose Gestalt Arinwës in seinen Armen, wiegte sie hin und her, als könne er sie dadurch wieder zum Leben erwecken. Zärtlich strich er ihr das einstmals goldene, nun von Staub schmutzige Haar aus dem blutverschmierten Gesicht. Keine Tränen. Die Zwillinge, die Legolas' lebensfrohe Gemahlin ebenso ins Herz geschlossen hatten, wie er selbst, weinten nicht, doch ihre Gesichter verrieten den unbeschreiblichen Schmerz. Der Ausdruck in dem Gesicht der Elbin verriet den Schrecken, den sie gesehen hatte, kurz bevor ihr Lebenslicht so grausam ausgelöscht worden war. Ein blutiger Schnitt zog sich quer über ihre Kehle.  
  
"Sie hat sich gewehrt, als sie sie verschleppen wollten. Als wir uns näherten... wir hatten sie beinahe erreicht, hat er sie einfach umgebracht.", bemerkte Celebroval mit einer beherrschten Gelassenheit, die seine Gefühle Lügen strafte.  
  
Bei ihnen versammelte sich langsam der zerschlagene Rest der Elben, die den Prinzen und die Prinzessinnen an diesem Tag zum Markt begleitet hatten. Nicht viele waren von ihnen übrig geblieben. Der Kampf hatte sich größtenteils auf dem Markt abgespielt. Die Orks hatten nicht nur Nahrungsmittel mitgenommen, sondern ausnahmslos jeden Stand geplündert. Offensichtlich hatten sie gewußt, dass in Esgaroth ein großer Markt abgehalten wurde und hatten nur auf einen geeigneten Augenblick gewartet.  
  
Glorovals Blick glitt an dem zerschundenen Körper seiner Schwägerin herab und fiel auf etwas, das sie immer noch fest in der Hand hielt. Es war ein Stück Stoff von dem Gewand, dass Elenim an diesem Tag getragen hatte.  
  
Der Elb schaute auf und sein Blick traf sich mit dem seines Bruders. Caranlas sprach aus, was sie beide dachten.  
  
"Bei allen guten... Elenim! Wo ist Elenim?"  
  
Celebroval half seinem Zwillingsbruder, Arinwës Körper vom kalten Boden aufzuheben und zu einem ihrer Pferde zu tragen. Anschließend ging er zu Caranlas und blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Was der ältere Prinz in den hellgrauen Augen seines Vetters lesen konnte war, dass er wußte, dass es schwer sein würde, Thranduil zu erklären, dass seine Schwiegertochter tot war und seine Tochter vermißt wurde aber er wußte auch, dass Caranlas der beste Mann dafür war, diese schlechten Nachrichten zu überbringen. Nach Legolas stand der rothaarige Prinz dem König am nächsten.  
  
"Caranlas! Reite mit ihr zurück, wir werden Elenim suchen. Wenn wir sie in drei Tagen nicht gefunden haben... kehren wir ebenfalls zurück, sag' deinem Vater das."  
  
Caranlas nickte. Er bestieg sein Pferd und machte sich auf den längsten Ritt seines Lebens. ----------------------- [1] Gwaeron = Sindarin-Name des Monats März [2] Ninniach = Regenbogen [3] Taur-nu-Fuin = Der Wald unter dem Nachtschatten [4] Yst Tewair = Waldstadt [5] Ferycilîr = glänzender Jäger [6] Cirbentair = Waldhafen [7] Melethril = Geliebte 


	4. Interludium 2 Herbsttag

Was soll ich sagen? Nun, eigentlich stinkt Eigenlob ja aber ich finde diese Geschichte wirklich besser als meinen ersten Versuch einer Fanfiction. Zu diesem Interludium inspirierte mich im übrigen der Song "Wide over the land" von Llynya und, auch wenn es nicht ganz zur Jahreszeit paßt "The oath he swore one winters day" von Hagalaz' Runedance.  
  
Interludium  
Herbsttag  
  
Legolas erinnerte sich. Es war der letzte Tag, bevor er nach Imladris aufbrechen sollte, um am Rat des Hîr[1] Elrond teilzunehmen, dem sogenannten "Weißen Rat"...  
  
...es war immer noch sehr warm, die Blätter segelten in farbenreichem, taumelnden Flug zu Boden, verzierten den Wald mit ihren warmen Farben. Der ganze Wald war golden, rotgolden und hier und da auch dunkelrot.  
  
Es war der Tag vor seiner Abreise nach Imladris.  
  
Er hatte es Arinwë längst sagen wollen, er hatte schließlich lange vorher davon gewußt, doch er hatte es immer wieder vor sich hergeschoben. Er wollte ihr die Freude an diesem wunderschönen warmen Herbstwetter nicht nehmen und er wollte den letzten Tag vor seiner Abreise mit ihr verbringen, ohne dass der Schatten des Abschieds über ihnen lag. Wie würde sie nun wohl reagieren, wenn er den Ausritt in den herbstlichen Wald dazu nutzen würde, ihr zu erklären, dass er sie bei Sonnenaufgang des nächsten Tages verlassen würde? Es grenzte ohnehin schon fast an ein Wunder, dass sie keinen Verdacht schöpfte. Immerhin waren sie schon lange nicht mehr allein gewesen, fern von allen Verpflichtungen.  
  
Passend zu den warmen Farben des Herbstes hatte sich Arinwë in rostrote Stoffe gekleidet. Sie sah wirklich hinreißend aus in ihren weich fließenden Reithosen. Auf dem Weg zu den königlichen Stallungen konnte er nicht umhin, sie stürmisch in seine Arme zu reißen und verspielt an der Spitze ihres rechten Ohres zu knabbern.  
  
"Ai Melethron[2]!" rief sie überrascht aus "Wir haben Yst Tewair noch nicht einmal verlassen. Willst du damit nicht wenigstens warten, bis wir den Ort erreicht haben, an dem wir picknicken wollen?"  
  
Er streichelte zärtlich ihre Wange und erwiderte:  
  
"Es grenzt wirklich an Folter, dass du mich so lange warten lassen willst."  
  
Arinwë, die die Tochter eines Schmieds war, war vor ihrer Vermählung von vielen, besonders den Beratern des Königs, als nicht geeignet erachtet worden, die Gemahlin des Prinzen der Tawarwaith zu werden. Sie hatte sich nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie nun eine Prinzessin war und fast alles tun und lassen konnte, was ihr beliebte. Wann immer sie sich mit Legolas in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte, fühlte sie sich beobachtet. Legolas vermutete, dass das an ihrer Jugend lag. Sie war erst 521 Jahre alt, was ein weiterer Grund gewesen war, dass man sie als seine Gemahlin für ungeeignet gehalten hatte, immerhin waren es fast 1.500 Jahre die sie altersmäßig voneinander trennten. Obwohl das Alter bei den Elben keine große Bedeutung hatte, hatten sie beide schon ihre liebe Not damit gehabt ihre Familien zu überzeugen.  
  
Sanft aber bestimmt löste Arinwë sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie wandte sich um und wedelte mit ihrem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum.  
  
"Es wird langsam Zeit, dass du geduldiger wirst. Manchmal hast du ein sehr unziemliches Temperament. Komm schon und hilf mir auf's Pferd."  
  
Legolas verbeugte sich vor ihr und sagte leise:  
  
"Be iest lîn![3]"  
  
Dann ließ er sich lächelnd auf ein Knie nieder und verschränkte seine Hände so, dass Arinwë sie wie einen Steigbügel benutzen konnte.  
  
Heute ritten sie ohne Sattel, wie es die Tawarwaith für gewöhnlich immer taten. Nur wenn sie die Grenzen Düsterwalds verließen und Reisegepäck mit sich nehmen mußten, griffen sie auf die leichten, kunstvoll gefertigten Sättel zurück, die auch die Menschen zu schätzten gelernt hatten. Anschließend saß Legolas hinter Arinwë auf. Er legte seine linken Arm um seine Gemahlin und griff mit der rechten Hand in die schneeweiße Mähne seines Hengstes Glaneglair[4].  
  
"Lin Glaneglair![5] Du kennst den Weg!"  
  
Arinwë lehnte sich zufrieden mit dem Rücken an seine Brust und einige widerspenstige Strähnen ihres langen, goldblonden Haares kitzelten an seiner Wange. Er liebte es, die unvergleichliche Weichheit ihrer Haare auf seiner Haut so fühlen.  
  
Je länger der Ritt andauerte, umso stärker wurde die Last seines schlechten Gewissens. Sie war so glücklich und er war im Begriff ihr die Freude an dem sonnigen Tag und am gemeinsamen Ausritt zu nehmen. Warum glaubte er eigentlich, der Ort, an dem er ihr es sagen wollte, hatte einen Einfluß auf ihre anschließende Laune?  
  
Bald erreichten sie den Platz, den er ausgewählt hatte, um ihr die unangehme Neuigkeit mitzuteilen.  
  
Der Erynduin[6] staute sich an dieser Stelle zu einem kleinen Teich. An seinem Ufer standen Trauerweiden, deren Äste bis in das Wasser hineinhingen. Unter ihrem Laubdach konnte man, versteckt vor neugierigen Blicken, den Tag miteinander verbringen. Im seichten Wasser des jenseitigen Ufers schwamm graziös ein Schwanenpärchen. Es hatte diesen Teich zu seiner Heimstatt erklärt und sie würden ihn auch nicht verlassen müssen, da es im Taur-nu-Fuin niemals Winter werden würde. Sie hoben nur kurz neugierig die Köpfe, als sie das Pferd herannahen sahen. Rotgolden schien die Sonne durch das Laubdach und verwandelte die fast unbewegte Oberfläche des Teiches in flüssiges Gold. Hier erinnerte alles daran, dass der Düsterwald - wie der Name der Heimat der Waldelben im Westron lautete - einmal einen anderen Namen getragen hatte: Eryn Lasgalen, der Wald der grünen Blätter.  
  
Sie waren lange nicht mehr hier gewesen und die magische Aura dieses Ortes war an diesem Tag greifbarer denn je. Legolas spürte, das Arinwë, wegen des Anblicks, der sich ihr bot, für einen kurzen Moment die Luft angehalten hatte. Dann wandte sie sich halb zu ihm um. Leise, als könnte sie durch zu lautes Sprechen die Magie dieses Ortes stören, sagte sie:  
  
"Hierher führst du mich? Nicht weit ist es von unserem gemeinsamen Heim, doch... wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier. Kannst du dich erinnern, wann wir das letzte Mal hier waren?"  
  
"Mae, rîs o gûr nîn [7]. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an die geheimen Treffen, die wir an diesem unschuldigen Ort miteinander gehabt haben. Wie könnte es anders sein? Hier war es auch, dass wir unsere erste Nacht miteinander verbracht haben." erwiderte er und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Arinwës Augen blitzten auf, was eigentlich Warnung genug gewesen wäre, dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, der Ferse auszuweichen, die sie ihm gegen das Schienbein stieß.  
  
Tatsächlich hatten sie sich, lange bevor ihre Familien von ihrer Beziehung gewußt hatten, oft an dieser Stelle getroffen. Wann immer es seine offiziellen Verpflichtungen als Prinz und Thronfolger zugelassen hatte, hatte er ihr durch einen vertrauenswürdigen Palastangestellten eine verschlüsselte Botschaft zukommen lassen und dann haben sie ganze Tage und ganze Nächte an dieser Stelle miteinander verbracht.  
  
Legolas stieg ab und half anschließend ihr aus dem Sattel. Glaneglair trabte schnaubend davon. Er würde sich nicht weit vom See entfernen.  
  
Arinwë ließ sich anmutig auf dem Waldboden nieder, der von weichem, farbenfrohen Herbstlaub bedeckt war.  
  
Legolas atmete tief ein. Die Luft roch nach Erde und eine Ahnung von Neubeginn schwang ebenfalls in dem Duft mit, ein Versprechen, das es bald auch wieder Frühling werden würde. Er ging ein paar Schritte, zum Ufer des kleinen Teiches und hockte sich dort nieder. Nachdenklich tauchte er seine Hand in das klare Wasser. Es war nicht kalt, man konnte, wenn man wollte, immer noch darin baden. Einige Blätter, die in Ufernähe auf dem Wasser schwammen, trieben aufgrund der Bewegung der Wasseroberfläche, die Legolas mit seiner Hand verursacht hatte, in die Mitte des Teiches. Als sie die Kräuselung auf der Wasseroberfläche wieder beruhigt hatte, schaute ihm sein eigenes Spiegelbild entgegen. Er war nicht überrascht, einen hilflosen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu entdecken. Wie sollte er es ihr nur sagen?  
  
Als er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte, versuchte sie gerade, ein Eichhörnchen mit einer Buchecker zu locken. Das Tier war sich anscheinend nicht sicher, ob es dem sanften Äußeren der Prinzessin trauen konnte.  
  
"Lasto, Melethril![8]", begann Legolas schließlich stockend. "Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir sagen muß."  
  
Der Ausdruck in Arinwës Gesicht veränderte sich in unguter Erwartung. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und die Freude, die eben noch aus ihren Augen gestrahlt hatten, war wie weggeblasen. Etwas in seiner Stimme schien ihr zu sagen, dass es nichts angenehmes war, was er ihr erzählen wollte. Er hatte schon oft so ein Gespräch begonnen und sie hatte diesen Unterton, der in seiner Stimme mitschwang, schon oft gehört und jedes Mal war sie nicht mit dem einverstanden, was er ihr dann sagte. Auch die Art, wie er vor ihr stand, seine ganze Körperhaltung, so angespannt, verriet ihr, dass er unruhig war. Allerdings sagte sie nichts, sondern schien darauf zu warten, was es war, dass er ihr so dringend sagen mußte.  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an diesen widerlichen kleinen Kerl, den der Istari Mithrandir[9] zu uns gebracht hat?", fragte er.  
  
Arinwë nickte.  
  
"Selbstverständlich erinnere ich mich. Alle wollten ihn sehen... mir tat der arme Kerl trotz seiner Häßlichkeit einfach nur leid. Was ist mit ihm?", wollte sie wissen.  
  
Legolas seufzte. Er spürte ihre Ungeduld. Allem Anschein nach würde es sogar noch viel schwerer werde, als er ohnehin angenommen hatte.  
  
"Nun, wenn du von diesem Kerlchen weißt, dann ist dir auch nicht entgangen, dass er seinen Wächtern, für die ich verantwortlich war, entwischt ist. Wir hatten doch darüber gesprochen, nicht wahr?", fuhr er fort.  
  
Wieder nickte Arinwë, doch sie unterbrach ihn abermals, diesmal schon ein wenig ungehaltener:  
  
"Auch das habe ich mitbekommen. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe machen sollst, schließlich warst du selbst nicht anwesend, als es passierte. Auch dein Vater hat gesagt, dass du keine Schuld an diesem Vorfall trägst. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das alles mit uns zu tun hat. Wenn du die Güte hättest, nun endlich zum Kern der Sache zu kommen."  
  
Der Prinz der Tawarwaith nickte. Er mußte ihr es jetzt sagen und es tat ihm jetzt schon unendlich leid. Arinwë hatte sich so auf das Fest des Erwachens gefreut. Dieses Fest wurde, nach der Zeitrechnung der Menschen, nur alle 50 Jahre gefeiert und schon das letzte Fest hatten sie nicht gemeinsam begangen, weil Legolas aufgrund seiner Verpflichtungen als Prinz zu Gast in Laurelindórinan geweilt hatte. Sie hingegen hatte im Haus der Bräute auf seine Rückkehr warten müssen. Schon damals hatte sie sich zurückgesetzt gefühlt.  
  
"Nun, Schuld hin oder her! Anscheinend hat Vater seine Meinung diesbezüglich nun doch geändert, denn er hat mir aufgetragen, mich nach Imladris zum 'Weißen Rat' zu begeben und dem Hîr Elrond o Imladris Nachricht von der Flucht dieses Wesens zu unterrichten. Da Mithrandir ihn hierher gebracht hat, ist das Wissen um sein Entkommen für den 'Weißen Rat' wahrscheinlich von großer Wichtigkeit. Ich erinnere mich an das letzte Gespräch zwischen Mithrandir, meinem Vater und mir. Es gehen eigenartige Dinge in Mittelerde vor, die Mithrandir beunruhigt haben. Du weißt, wie gut die Beziehung zwischen Imladris und Taur-nu-Fuin sind. Vater wünscht, dass Elrond informiert wird."  
  
Während er gesprochen hatte, hatte Arinwë ihr Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Von der Seite konnte er gut erkennen, dass es sie große Mühe kostete, nicht zu weinen. Doch sie würde sich jetzt nicht die Blöße geben und vor ihm ihren Tränen freien Lauf lassen. Sie war in ihrer Sturheit so hart wie der Amboß ihres Vaters.  
  
"Kann er denn niemand anders mit dieser Botschaft nach Imladris schicken? Du bist ein Prinz und kein Bote.", schlug Arinwë vor.  
  
"Nein, ein einfache Bote hätte keine Entscheidungsgewalt. Wenn Dinge besprochen werden, die unser Reich betreffen und Entscheidungen gefällt werden müssen, muß jemand anwesend sein, der für meinen Vater sprechen kann. Dies gilt nur für mich und Caranlas. Da ich der Erstgeborene und Thronfolger bin, fällt diese Aufgabe mir zu.", erklärte Legolas.  
  
"Gut!", sagte sie mit belegter Stimme, "Dann muß es wohl so sein. Ich gehe nicht davon aus, dass auch nur ein Wort von mir etwas daran ändern kann, dass du gehen mußt. Ich hoffe doch, dass das erst nach dem Fest des Erwachens sein wird...?"  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, dass ich es dir jetzt erst sage. Du hättest jedes Recht darauf gehabt, es als erste zu erfahren. Ich werde schon morgen früh losreiten, denn der 'Weiße Rat' ist schon in drei Wochen von heute an und ich werde genau diese Zeit benötigen, um nach Imladris zu gelangen.", erzählte er schließlich.  
  
Arinwë sprang auf und machte Anstalten, zu Glaneglair zu laufen und ohne ein weiteres Wort einfach fortzureiten, doch Legolas, der gut ausgebildete und gewandte Krieger, der im übrigen mit dieser Reaktion seiner temperamentvollen Gemahlin gerechnet hatte, sprang ebenfalls auf und ihm gelang es, sie am Handgelenk zu fassen und aufzuhalten.  
  
Sie versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen und als ihr das nicht gelang, begann sie, mit ihren zarten Fäusten gegen seine Brust zu hämmern.  
  
"Laß mich los! Laß mich SOFORT los! Wie kannst du mir das antun?", schrie sie ihn an.  
  
Legolas machte gar nicht erst den Versuch, sie zu beruhigen. Er wartete stattdessen lieber, bis sie sich ausgetobt hatte und dann erschöpft und weinend gegen seine Brust sank. Er strich ihr versöhnlich über das Haar.  
  
"Ich weiß, du willst nicht, dass ich gehe. Du hast dich so auf das Fest gefreut. Glaub' mir, es fällt auch mir nicht leicht."  
  
Arinwë löste sich aus seinen Armen und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Du hättest einen anderen Weg finden können, immerhin bist du der Sohn des Königs. Es hätte jemand anders an deiner Stelle gehen können!"  
  
Nun ging sie wirklich zu Glaneglair, erklomm seinen Rücken und ritt davon.  
  
"Verstehst du es denn immer noch nicht? Als Prinz habe ich nun einmal diese Verpflichtungen!", rief Legolas ihr hinterher.  
  
Traurig blickte er ihr nach. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn verstehen würde und dass dieser Tag und ihr Abschied anders verlaufen wäre.  
  
Zu Fuß begab er sich auf den Weg zurück zum königlichen Palast. Den ganzen restlichen Tag war er ihr aus dem Weg gegangen. Er sah sie erst wieder, als er alle Reisevorbereitungen hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hatte seinen Vater und seinen Bruder gebeten, auf sie Acht zu geben, was ihr anscheinend noch zusätzlich mißfiel. Der Abschiedskuß, den sie ihm gab, war kühl und der Blick aus ihren Augen, verriet ihm, wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte...  
  
...und nun kehrte er zwei Jahre später endlich wieder heim und sein Herz war voller Hoffnung, dass seine Gemahlin ihm verziehen hatte. ----------------------- [1] Hîr = Herr [2] Melethron = Geliebter [3] Be iest lin = Wie du wünscht [4] Glaneglair = Weißglanz [5] Lin Glaneglair = Vorwärts Weißglanz [6] Erynduin = Waldfluß [7] Mae, rîs o gûr nîn = Ja, Königin meines Herzens [8] Lasto, Melethril = Höre, Geliebte [9] Istari Mithrandir = Hiermit ist Gandalf gemeint, der bei den Elben nur Grauer Wanderer genannt wird 


	5. Kapitel 2 Heimkehr

Zu diesem Kapitel inspirierten mich die Songs "(It's hard) letting you go" von Bon Jovi und "My lover's gone" von Dido. Ja, ich weiss, ich schwafele immer viel über Musik aber ich bin der Meinung, ihr müßtet euch die Songs wirklich mal anhören, damit ihr die Kapitel wirklich richtig versteht und was beim Schreiben in mir vorgeht. Das will ich Euch nämlich nicht vorenthalten.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Heimkehr  
  
Legolas hatte sich von Aragorn und den Hobbits verabschiedet und war dann gemeinsam mit Gimli nach Düsterwald aufgebrochen. Natürlich nicht, ohne Aragorn vorher zuzusichern, dass er der Hochzeit von Arwen und ihm mit seiner Familie beiwohnen würde. Nun konnte er es kaum erwarten, endlich heimzukehren, in die unterirdischen Eichenhallen seines Vaters, in sein Heim, das den prächtigen Hallen von Menegroth nachempfunden waren, dem unterirdischen Palast König Elu Thingol. Er konnte es vor allen Dingen nicht erwarten, endlich wieder zu seiner geliebten Gemahlin heimzukehren. Ihre atemberaubende Schönheit ließ alles andere, was ihn in seiner Heimat erwartete, nebensächlich erscheinen.  
  
"Erzähl mir mehr von Elu Thingol!" forderte Gimli, der neben ihm auf einem kleinen schwarzen Pony aus edler Rohan-Zucht ritt und riß ihn so aus seinen träumerischen Gedanken. "Wer war dieser König?"  
  
Legolas lächelte leicht. Es erfreute ihn sehr, dass sein zwergischer Freund sich für die Geschichte seines Volkes interessierte. Sie hatten sich sogar noch während des Ringkrieges - so wurde der Krieg zwischen den freien Völkern Mittelerdes und den dunklen Mächten Saurons inzwischen landläufig genannt - gegenseitig versprochen, Orte zu besuchen, die ihnen besonders viel bedeuteten. Legolas hatte sich das Versprechen ausbedungen, mit Gimli zum grossen Fangorn-Wald zurückzukehren, um ihn zu erkunden. Gimli wollte ihm im Gegenzug die Grotten von Aglarond zeigen. Doch zunächst zog es den Prinzen heim nach Yst Tewair, heim zu seiner Familie und vor allem zu seiner geliebten Gemahlin.  
  
"Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken, verträumter Elb? Ich habe dich gebeten, mir etwas zu erzählen.", raunte Gimli neben ihm.  
  
Legolas erwiderte geduldig:  
  
"Ich habe deine Bitte sehr wohl vernommen, Freund Zwerg. Es wird niemals geschehen, dass du auf eine Frage keine Antwort von mir erhalten wirst, übe dich nur in Geduld."  
  
Gimli brummte:  
  
"Dieses ewig ermüdende Geschwafel von Geduld... du stellst meine Freundschaft wirklich auf eine sehr harte Probe! Und nun erzähl mir schon etwas von der glorreichen Vergangenheit deiner edlen Vorfahren!"  
  
"Elu Thingol, dessen Name Graumantel bedeutet und im Quenya Elwe Singollo oder Sindacollo gesprochen wird, war der König in Doriath. Er war einer der drei, die Orome, der Jäger, vom See Cuiviénen, dem Ort des ersten Erwachens der Elben, nach Aman führte. Als er die Teleri nach Westen führte, begegnete ihm im Wald von Nan Elmoth die Maia Melian. Er verliebte sich in sie und er blieb mit ihr in Mittelerde zurück. Er erbaute seinen unterirdischen Palast Menegroth und die Sindar von Beleriand erkannten ihn als obersten Fürsten an. Sein Schwert trug den Namen Aranrúth, was Königsgrimm bedeutet. Seine Gemahlin legte einen Banngürtel um Doriath, wie sein Königreich genannt wurde, und er herrschte mehr als fünfhundert Jahre in Frieden. Er ist einer meiner Ahnen und ich glaube, er ist auch der Grund, warum mein Vater bis heute nicht gut auf die Zwerge zu sprechen ist."  
  
Es schien, als hätte die Erzählung Gimli letztendlich doch gelangweilt, die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse und die Geschichten der Elben waren so ermüdend; doch bei dem letztgesagten horchte er natürlich auf.  
  
"Was willst du damit nun schon wieder sagen? Ich meine, das mit dem Volk der Zwerge.", wollte er wissen.  
  
Legolas lächelte. Er hatte geahnt, dass gerade dieses Thema seinen Zwergenfreund ganz besonders interessieren würde.  
  
Er erklärte:  
  
"Nun, Thingol war der Besitzer eines der Silmaril, der Edelsteine, die Feanor geschaffen hatte, um das Licht der zwei Bäume, das älter war als Sonne und Mond, darin zu bewahren. Ich dachte, das wäre dir bekannt. Er wollte diesen Edelstein von den Zwergen in das Nauglámir einfassen lassen."  
  
Gimli unterbrach ihn staunend:  
  
"Das Nauglámir? Ich nehme an, du weißt trotz deiner Jugend, dass dieses Halsband die berühmteste Arbeit der Zwerge des ersten Zeitalters darstellt?!"  
  
Legolas nickte und fuhr unbeirrt in seiner Erzählung fort:  
  
"Die Zwergenschmiede, die den Silmaril so kunstvoll einfaßten, behaupteten nach getaner Arbeit, dass - da ja das Nauglámir gewissermaßen auch ihnen gehörte - das fertige Kleinod in ihren Besitz übergehen müsse und darüber kam es zu einem Streit, bei dem Elu Thingol von den Zwergen erschlagen wurde."  
  
Gimli murmelte etwas in seinen dichten Bart. Legolas bemühte sich zwar sehr, die Dinge möglichst neutral darzustellen, doch der Zwergenfürst kam dennoch nicht umhin, sich unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen.  
  
"Was soll ich sagen? Es war sicher keine schöne Angelegenheit... aber man hätte sich gewiß auch anders einigen können. Weiterhin glaube ich nicht, dass allein die Zwerge Schuld an diesem Unglück trugen.", sagte er und blickte vom Rücken seines Ponies zu Legolas hoch.  
  
"Du mußt dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Viele Dinge sind in drei Zeitaltern geschehen, die sich nicht rückgängig machen lassen. Unsere Freundschaft sollen diese Dinge nicht belasten."  
  
Sie erreichten eine kleine Anhöhe, von der aus man einen sehr guten Blick über das umliegende Gelände hatte. Vor ihren Augen breitete sich ein großer Wald aus, der sich weit von Norden nach Süden erstreckte und der im Westen an das Nebelgebirge grenzte und an dessem östlichen Rand der Berg Erebor befand.  
  
Legolas atmete die hauchzarte, Frühling verheißende Luft tief ein und sagte leise zu sich selbst:  
  
"Si padon bar na caw, bar na mirnen nîn, bar ned i daur nui'wath e- daw[1]."  
  
"Ooooh!", machte Gimli, "Wie oft habe ich gesagt, du sollst in meiner Anwesenheit nicht immer Elbisch sprechen. So gerne ich auch wollte, ich verstehe diese Sprache nicht. Beizeiten kannst du mir ja mal einige Worte beibringen."  
  
Der Elbenprinz war in Gedanken schon bei seiner Gemahlin. Noch heute Nacht sollte sie endlich wieder in seinen Armen liegen, unter den schimmernden Sternen Taur-nu-Fuins.  
  
Gimli, der wieder einmal ein wenig erbost darüber war, dass er nicht sofort eine Antwort bekam, stieß ihn an. Aus seinen Träumen gerissen blickte Legolas in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Zwergen.  
  
"Entschuldige! Ich bin nun einmal sehr glücklich, endlich wieder in meiner Heimat zu sein. Du mußt mir verzeihen. Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, Arinwë endlich wiederzusehen."  
  
Gimli grinste breit und klopfte Legolas verständnisvoll auf den Rücken.  
  
"Sicher, sicher, Junge! Würde ein prachtvolles Zwergenweib daheim auf mich warten, was nicht der Fall ist, ginge es mir gewiß genauso. Allerdings habe ich es noch nicht für nötig befunden, mich für immer zu binden. Ich meine: Schau mich doch an! Soll ich vielen Zwerginnen das Herz brechen, nur weil ich einer einzigen den Vorrang gebe? Aber ich bin wirklich gespannt, ob deine Prinzessin wirklich so schön ist, wie du mir erzählt hast."  
  
"Das ist sie! Sie ist es wert, dass selbst ein Elb, der sich darüber kaum Gedanken machen muß, in den Tod geht.", schwärmte Legolas.  
  
Gimli schaute seinen Freund verblüfft an. So hatte er ihn noch niemals reden hören. Er schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hoffte doch sehr, dass der Elb nun, da der Krieg beendet war, sein Leben nicht damit verbringen wollte, dümmliche Liebesgedichte zu schreiben.  
  
Schließlich nahm der Elb die Zügel wieder auf und sagte mit verändertem Tonfall:  
  
"Arod ist ein schneller Läufer, wie sieht es mit deinem Pony aus? Wenn wir galoppieren, können wir noch heute Abend in der Halle meines Vaters speisen."  
  
Gimli ließ sein rumpelndes Lachen erklingen, das wie weit entferntes Donnergrollen klang und erwiderte:  
  
"Du wirst schon sehen: Ich reite wie der Teufel!"  
  
Nun lachte Legolas tatsächlich leise, was ein seltenes Ereignis war.  
  
"Nun, dann müßtest du schon irgendwo heimlich geübt haben, was mich doch sehr wundern würde. Deine ganze Körperhaltung verrät, wie sehr du den Pferden mißtraust." sagte er und gab Arod mit einem Schnalzen der Zunge das Zeichen zum Galopp.  
  
Der graue Hengst stemmte die Hinterbeine in den Boden und preschte los.  
  
~*~  
  
"Er kommt," war das einzige, was Caranlas seinem Vater sagen konnte.  
  
Fast ein Monat war vergangen seit der Tragödie in Esgaroth und noch immer waren Vater und Sohn nicht in der Lage, darüber zu sprechen, wie sie es Legolas sagen sollten. Nun blieb keine Zeit mehr. Sie wußten, dass es das erste war, wonach er fragen würde, wenn er nicht, wie er es wahrscheinlich erwartete, von seiner geliebten Gemahlin begrüßt würde.  
  
Was mit Elenim geschehen war, wußten sie nicht. Celebroval und Gloroval waren nach sieben Tagen Suche zurückgekehrt.  
  
"Wie weit sind sie noch vom Palast entfernt? Wann werden sie ankommen?", fragte Thranduil.  
  
Caranlas, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen am Fenster des Audienzsaales seines Vaters stand, wandte seinen Kopf halb zum König um. Thranduil stand mit gesenktem Kopf und hängenden Schulern hinter ihm.  
  
"Heute Abend wird er hier sein.", antwortete der jüngere Elbenprinz.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas verstand es einfach nicht. Es herrschte eine sehr eigenartige Stimmung im Wald. Alle Elben, denen er unterwegs begegnete, entboten ihm den offiziellen Gruß, doch schnell wichen sie seinem Blick aus. Bei den ersten, denen sie begegnet waren, hatte er zunächst noch gelächelt, doch als sein Lächeln nicht erwidert wurde, gefror es ihm im Gesicht. Hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun oder vielleicht damit, dass er einen Zwerg mit nach Taur-nu-Fuin brachte?  
  
Er wollte nicht mit Hochrufen empfangen werden, nur weil er einer der Streiter gegen Sauron gewesen war und daran beteiligt war, das Mittelerde nicht dem dunklen Schatten anheimgefallen war. Zumindest jedoch hatte er erwartet, dass die Tawarwaith froh sein würden, ihren Prinzen wiederzusehen. Nun, da der Ringkrieg beendet war, machte sich in allen Gebieten, die vom Ringkrieg betroffen waren eine allgemeine Festtagsstimmung breit. Davon hatten sich Gimli und Legolas mit eigenen Augen überzeugen können. Legolas konnte das Verhalten seiner Leute nicht nachvollziehen. Es war, als läge ein bedrückender grauer Schleier über seiner Rückkehr und das lag gewiß nicht an der Dämmerung, die langsam einsetzte. Was war nur passiert?  
  
Gimli faßte in Worte, was Legolas nur dachte.  
  
"Hier herrscht ja eine sehr frostige Stimmung. Ich weiß ja inzwischen, dass ein Elb niemals in gröhlendes Gelächter ausbrechen wird aber so ernste Gesichter habe ich nicht einmal in Lothlorien gesehen."  
  
Der Prinz wischte mit einer fahrigen Handbewegung einen tiefhängenden Ast beiseite, bevor er erwiderte:  
  
"Du hast vollkommen recht. So habe ich mir meine Heimkehr wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Aber ich verstehe ihr Verhalten ebensowenig wie du. Vielleicht werden wir es erfahren, wenn wir den Palast meines Vaters erreichen."  
  
"Wann wird das sein? Ist es noch sehr weit?", wollte Gimli wissen, als sich plötzlich vor seinen Augen der Wald zu einer großen Lichtung weitete.  
  
Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick. Das rötliche Licht der sinkenden Sonne, ließ den leise vor sich hin plätschernden Fluß, der sich am anderen Ende der Licht befand, in einem irisierenden Licht aufblitzen. Das dichte Laubwerk, das vom frühlingshaften Wind sanft bewegt wurde, zauberte immer andere Lichtmuster auf das saftiggrüne Gras, mit dem die Lichtung bewachsen war. Fröhlich zwitschernde Vögel, die den Weg zu ihren Nestern suchten, begrüßten den Abend. Diese romantische Stimmung stand in einem krassen Widerspruch zu den Ausdrücken, die sich auf den Gesichtern der Elben gezeigt hatten, die sie unterwegs getroffen hatten.  
  
"Wir sind schon da.", sagte Legolas leise.  
  
Vor dem Palast seines Vaters, der sich direkt am Ufer des Erynduin befand und dessen Räumlichkeiten teilweise überirdisch befanden, wartete eine schweigende Menge auf den heimkehrenden Prinzen.  
  
Als Legolas wie immer mit der ihm eigenen Eleganz aus dem Sattel glitt, legten die Wartenden ihre rechte Hand auf ihr Herz und neigten den Kopf vor ihm, doch es herrschte immer noch eine beunruhigende Stille. Gimli, der es nicht gewohnt war, dass seinem Elbenfreund eine solche Ehrerbietung entgegengebracht wurde, trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere nachdem er zuvor ein wenig linkisch aus dem Sattel gerutscht war.  
  
Auf der Terrasse vor dem großen Felsen, in dem sich der überirdische Teil des Palastes befand, erblickte Legolas seine Familie. Sein Vater, der König, sein Bruder Caranlas, seine Vettern Gloroval und Celebroval und deren Mutter, die Schwester seines Vaters, Ninwathiel, warteten dort auf ihn. Seine Gemahlin Arinwë und Elenim waren nicht dort. Das Fehlen Arinwës ließ sich vielleicht dadurch erklären, dass sie ihm immer noch zürnte, doch Elenim hätte keinen Grund, ihn nicht bei seiner Rückkehr zu empfangen.  
  
"Komm!", forderte Legolas Gimli auf.  
  
Ein Bediensteter des Palastes, der nicht einmal ein Zeichen benötigt hatte, übernahm die Zügel der beiden Pferde und führte sie fort.  
  
Als Legolas und Gimli sich in Bewegung setzten, auf die Terrasse zu, wichen die Anwesenden so weit zurück, dass sich eine Gasse bildete.  
  
Legolas Schritte wurden immer schwerer, je näher er seiner wartenden Familie kam. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas passiert sein mußte, von dem er eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, was es war. War es möglich, dass ihm nach all den Schrecken die er auf der Reise mit seinen Gefährten erlebt hatte, hier etwas noch viel schlimmeres erwartete?  
  
"Mae govannen, ion nîn[2]! Es tut meinem Herzen gut, dich wiederzusehen.", begrüßte ihn sein Vater, doch seine Stimme klang belegt.  
  
Thranduil schloß seinen Sohn in seine Arme, doch seine Umarmung war steif und ließ jene Herzlichkeit vermissen, mit der er ihn sonst begrüßte, wenn er längere Zeit fort gewesen war. Dies trug noch dazu bei, das Legolas sich immer unwohler fühlte.  
  
"Auch euch, verehrter Herr Zwerg, möchte ich begrüßen.", fuhr der König schließlich an Gimli gewandt fort "Da ihr in Begleitung meines Sohnes hier erscheint, gehe ich davon aus - wenn es auch noch so eigenartig ist - dass euch Freundschaft verbindet. Leider kann ich euch aus familiären Gründen nicht so begrüßen, wie es euch wahrscheinlich gebührt. Es gibt einige Dinge, die zu klären sind. Laßt euch von Belwen die Gemächer zeigen, die wir unseren Gästen vorbehalten haben."  
  
Legolas blickte von einem zum anderen. Ninwathiels Blick verriet Mitgefühl, doch er wußte immer noch nicht weshalb. Celebroval und Gloroval bemühten sich sogar, seinem Blick auszuweichen und Caranlas - und das irritierte ihn noch mehr als die starre Begrüßung seines Vaters - blickte nicht einmal auf, obwohl er gewiß Legolas Blick auf sich ruhen fühlte.  
  
Gimli, der ebenfalls die bedrückte Stimmung wahrnahm, räusperte sich einmal kurz und sagte:  
  
"Legolas, mein Freund, ich denke, wir können auch später noch miteinander reden."  
  
Dann ließ er sich von der Elbin namens Belwen hinwegführen.  
  
Legolas, dessen Unruhe ins Unermeßliche gewachsen war, fragte:  
  
"Edair[3], was...?"  
  
Doch bevor er die Frage beenden konnte, unterbrach Thranduil ihn:  
  
"Nein! Warte, nicht hier! Das ist nichts, was wir hier besprechen sollten. Komm mit."  
  
Thranduil entließ sein Volk, das sich versammelt hatte, um den Prinzen zu begrüßen, mit einer Handbewegung und die Versammlung löste sich langsam auf. Dann führte er seinen Sohn in den Palast. Als Legolas sich umwandte, bemerkte er, dass die anderen Mitglieder seiner Familie zurückblieben. Diese Tatsache machte ihn noch beklommener.  
  
Anstatt zum Audienzsaal, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, strebten die Schritte seines Vaters einem anderen Teil des Palastes zu, den Legolas bisher nur ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, nämlich als seine Mutter gestorben war und da war er noch sehr, sehr jung gewesen. Sie gingen zur Familiengruft.  
  
Schlagartig verstand er und es hemmte jeden weiteren Schritt. Jemand der ihm nahestand war gestorben. Die Frage war, ob es sich um seine Schwester handelte oder... um Arinwë. Es war als träfe ihn der Blitz. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, da das Entsetzen, dass ihn erfaßte die Luft aus seinen Lungen preßte. Er brachte nur ein krächzendes "Nein" heraus. Ihm war nun klar, warum Arinwë ihn nicht mit den anderen Mitgliedern seiner Familie begrüßt hatte und warum ihm keiner von ihnen in die Augen schauen konnte. Schuld und Bedauern war, was sich in ihren Augen mischte. Arinwë, seine geliebte Frau, der Stern, um den sich sein gesamtes Universum drehte, war tot. Er hatte mit seinen Freunden für Mittelerde gekämpft, alles in seiner Macht stehende unternommen, um ihr und den Kindern, über die sie beide so oft geredet hatten, eine gefahrlose Zukunft geben zu können und nun war er von einem grausamen Schicksal darum betrogen worden.  
  
Thranduil drehte sich ruckartig um, als er den entsetzten Ausruf seines Sohnes hörte. Für einen Moment war Legolas wieder so hilflos wie der ungestüme junge Elb, der sich beim Spielen verletzt hatte und seinen Vater brauchte. Seit mehr als 2.900 Jahren hatte Thranduil sich seinem Sohn nicht mehr so nah gefühlt.  
  
Die Blicke von Vater und Sohn trafen sich. Der fassungslose Blick in Legolas Augen brach Thranduil schier das Herz und doch konnte er keine Worte finden, um seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Auraniel, Legolas Mutter, hätte gewußt, was zu tun war.  
  
"Bitte", flehte Legolas und seine Stimme drohte zu brechen, "sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass ich sie nicht verloren habe... Edair!"  
  
Thranduil konnte nicht antworten. Er schloß die Augen und senkte den Kopf, doch das war für Legolas Antwort genug. Er eilte zum Eingang der Gruft und stürzte die Treppen hinunter. Am Ende der Treppe blieb Legolas stehen. Er erinnerte sich, wie sehr er sich immer vor diesem Ort gefürchtet hatte. Dies war einfach kein Ort für geliebte Menschen. Es war sehr kühl und feucht dort unten und der niedrige Raum wurde nur durch einige wenige Fackeln erhellt. Auch für die Elben war der Tod eines geliebten Familienmitgliedes etwas sehr trauriges wenn es auch sehr selten vorkam, und all diese Schwermut vereinte sich in diesem Raum, war fast mit den Händen greifbar.  
  
Legolas hatte allerdings keinen Blick für die steinernen Antlitze seiner Vorfahren, deren friedvolle Mienen wirkten, als wollten sie ihm Trost in seiner unfaßbaren Verzweiflung spenden. Er suchte nur das, wovor er sich am meisten fürchtete, es zu finden: Das steinerne Ebenbild seiner geliebten Gemahlin. Aber er mußte sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen.  
  
Schließlich, am Ende einer langen Reihe von Gräbern, deren kunstvoll bearbeiteter Stein schon seit hunderten von Jahren verwittert war, fand er, was er suchte. Ein Grab, das noch ziemlich frisch war. Das gedämpfte, flackernde Licht der Fackel an der Wand fiel sanft auf das steinerne Gesicht Arinwës und zauberte bewegte Schatten darauf, so daß es fast aussah, als schliefe sie nur. Zögernd hob er die Hand und berührte nur ganz sacht das Gesicht. Er erwartete fast, ihre warme Haut zu spüren, ihren langsam gehenden Atem auf seiner Haut. Natürlich geschah nichts dergleichen.  
  
Mit einem Mal sank Legolas mit einem markerschütternden Schrei, der die Stille in der Gruft zerriß, auf die Knie. Dann schlug er verzweifelt die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Es hatte einige Sekunden gedauert, bis er realisiert hatte, dass das friedliche, steinerne Gesicht, das sich so kalt unter seinen liebkosenden Fingern anfühlte, wirklich das seiner geliebten Gemahlin Arinwë war und das der Lebensfunke in ihren Augen ausgelöscht war. Der Schmerz, der darauf folgte, war grausam und zwang ihn mit bebenden Schultern auf den Boden. Es war, als risse eine furchtbare Macht sein Herz entzwei. Was blieb war eine tiefe, schwarze Leere. Ihm war genommen worden, was ihm in seinem unsterblichen Leben am wichtigsten war. Die Geschichten seines Volkes erzählten, dass ein Elb an einem gebrochenem Herzen starb. Wenn das stimmte, wieso lebte er dann noch und wie lange würde es dauern, bis er ebenfalls in Mandos's Hallen einging? Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß um ihn zu ertragen. Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und schlug auf den unnachgiebigen Granit des Sarkophags ein.  
  
"Das kannst du mir nicht antun! Du kannst mich nicht einfach so verlassen", klagte er, "nicht so... Melethril, nicht so!"  
  
~*~  
  
Thranduil wartete eine angemessene Zeit, bis er seinem Sohn in die Gruft folgte. Er wußte, dass Legolas Zeit brauchen würde... Zeit, um zu verstehen, was geschehen war. Er würde wissen wollen, was geschehen war und der König wußte, dass er seinem Sohn die Antworten auf die Fragen, die er gewiß stellen würde, schuldete. Er fand seinen Sohn vor dem Sarg seiner Gemahlin kauernd. Seine Schultern hingen kraftlos herunter und selbst, als er ihn längst gehört haben mußte, brachte er es nicht fertig aufzustehen. Seine Stirn war an die Seite des Sargs gelehnt und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er bot wirklich einen jämmerlichen Anblick.  
  
Thranduil legte seine Hände auf die Schultern seines Sohnes und sagte leise, da ihm nichts besseres einfiel:  
  
"Es tut mir so leid."  
  
Ohne ihn anzublicken meinte Legolas mit heiserer Stimme:  
  
"Es tut dir leid? Mehr bist du nicht im stande mir zu sagen? Vater, ich hätte zumindest erwartet, dass du mir erklären könntest, wie es dazu kam. Was ist nur passiert?"  
  
Thranduil wünschte sich in diesem Moment, er könnte die Kraft aufbringen, seinen Sohn väterlich in die Arme zu schließen, ihm den Trost zu spenden, den er jetzt brauchte, doch er brachte es einfach nicht fertig. Gewissermaßen stieß es ihn sogar ab, dass Legolas seine Schwäche so offen zeigte. Er hatte Legolas mit väterlich, starker Hand zu einem Mann erzogen, der mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen weiß und sie unter Kontrolle hat. Ihn jetzt so zu sehen gab ihm das Gefühl, seinen Sohn doch niemals so gut gekannt zu haben, wie er immer geglaubt hatte. Hatte seine Erziehung wirklich so sehr versagt?  
  
Der König erzählte:  
  
"Esgaroth wurde überfallen. An dem Tag, an dem der große Frühlingsmarkt stattfinden sollte. Es war eine Horde Orks oder was auch immer. Caranlas sagt, es haben sich auch Mischlinge unter ihnen befunden. Allerdings ging alles so schnell, daß er keine Zeit hatte, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Anscheinend befanden sie sich bereits auf dem Rückzug. Für Arinwë kam jede Hilfe zu spät, was mit Elenim geschah... wissen wir nicht. Celebroval und Gloroval verfolgten ihre Spur bis zur Grenze von...."  
  
Legolas stand auf, drehte sich um und blickte seinem Vater direkt in die Augen. Der zornige Blick in den blauen Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren, brachte Thranduil augenblicklich zum Schweigen.  
  
"Esgaroth?", fragte Legolas und seine Stimme klang gefährlich leise. "Was, bei allen Valar, hatte sie denn in Esgaroth verloren? Edair... ich hatte dich gebeten... ich habe dir auf dein Wort vertraut. Wieso hast du sie dorthin gehen lassen?"  
  
Thranduil entgegnete der Wut seines Sohnes mit Hilflosigkeit.  
  
"Sie hat mich gebeten. Sie hat fünf Monate hier auf dich gewartet und wir haben sie nicht einmal Yst Tewair verlassen lassen. Sie hat nicht nur dich vermißt, sondern auch ihre Freiheit und sie erschien mir wie eine verwelkende Rose. Man konnte ihr nicht so einfach ihre Freiheit nehmen. Sie war wie Naneth[4]. Du weißt genau, wie leicht es Arinwë immer fiel, ihren Willen durchzusetzen, wenn sie... einen auf... diese Art und Weise anblickte. Gerade du solltest ihre Augen kennen.", erwiderte er.  
  
Legolas fiel es schwer, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, ein Kribbeln unter seiner Haut verriet ihm, wie aufgewühlt er innerlich war. Er wußte instinktiv, dass er etwas sagen würde, was ihm vielleicht in späterer Zeit leid tun würde. Aber er wollte den Schmerz, den er jetzt ertragen mußte, weitergeben. Er wollte, dass auch andere spürten, was er spürte. Dieses Gefühl war ihm unbekannt. Das Gefühl, dass er mit voller Absicht jemanden mit Worten verletzen wollte und es war ihm unheimlich und dennoch sprach er laut aus, was er dachte.  
  
"Ja, Edair! Ich kenne ihre Augen und ich weiß nun auch, wessen Schuld es ist, dass sie für immer geschlossen sind. Du... hättest... sie niemals... niemals gehen lassen dürfen!"  
  
"Han naethon, ion nîn[5]", flüsterte Thranduil und auch seine Stimme schwankte nun.  
  
Er breitete in einer verzweifelten Geste seine Arme aus; es war seine Art, um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er war viel zu stolz, um direkt darum zu bitten.  
  
Legolas schüttelte den Kopf und schob seinen Vater von sich fort. Ohne sich umzublicken lief er schnellen Schrittes zur Treppe und verließ die Gruft. Nachdem Legolas den königlichen Palast verlassen hatte, bemühte er sich, möglichst unauffällig die Stadt im Wald zu verlassen. Arghalad, ein enger Freund und Hauptmann der königlichen Garde, der offensichtlich mit der Absicht zu ihm kam, tröstende Worte an ihn zu richten, stieß er rücksichtslos beiseite. Was er jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen konnte, waren abgedroschene Phrasen, wie leid es ihnen doch allen tat. Sie meinten es sicherlich ernst, doch in seinen Ohren klangen die Worte im Moment einfach bedeutungslos. Er wollte mit niemandem darüber sprechen... vielleicht später. Er wollte jetzt einfach nur allein sein... allein mit dem Schmerz... allein mit den Erinnerungen, denn das war letztendlich alles, was ihm von Arinwë geblieben war. Die Erinnerung und ein bewegungsloses Antlitz aus kaltem Stein. Selbst als er die Stadt verlassen hatte, lief er immer noch weiter, als wolle er dem Schmerz, der sich tief in sein Herz gegraben hatte, davonlaufen. Er wußte, dass das unmöglich war.  
  
Es war schon lange dunkel, als er den kleinen Teich mit der Trauerweide erreichte. Dies war der Ort, an dem er und Arinwë das letzte Mal allein gewesen waren und hier fühlte er sich ihr wieder ganz nah, auch wenn sie damals wütend auf ihn gewesen war. Das Schwanenpärchen schlief, die Köpfe unter die Flügel gesteckt, am anderen Ufer. Ein Schatten, der von einem schlanken und biegsamen jungen Baum geworfen wurde, erschien ihm wie die Vision seiner geliebten Gemahlin. Es war ihm, als käme sie aus Mandos' Hallen in dieser Nacht noch ein einziges Mal zu ihm, um ihm Lebewohl zu sagen... oder um ihm vielleicht zu sagen, dass sie nicht lange getrennt bleiben würden.  
  
Er konnte ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht sehen, ihre elfenbeinfarbene Haut, ihr weiches, goldenes Haar, das ihre rosigen Wangen umschmeichelte. Sie lächelte ihm sanft und - Legolas konnte den Ausdruck nicht anders deuten - vielleicht auch versöhnlich zu. Welch wunderschöne Einbildung! Legolas streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er sie für immer festhalten. Er glaubte wirklich einen Moment lang, dass er sie berühren könnte. Doch genau in diesem Augenblick schob sich unbarmherzig der Vollmond durch die Wolken und erhellte den Ort. Sein Licht schärfte die Umrisse des Schattens und löste die Vision auf. Es war nichts weiter als der Schatten eines jungen Baumes. Seine Hand griff ins Leere und er strauchelte. Dann blickte er zitternd zum Mond auf und verfluchte dessen silbriges Licht, das ihm in dieser Nacht eisig und grausam erschien. Er hätte damals darauf bestehen sollen, dass Vater einen anderen an seiner statt nach Imladris schickte. Er hätte bei Arinwë bleiben sollen, so wie sie es gewollt hatte.  
  
Nichts... gar nichts war mehr so, wie es sein sollte. Alles fühlte sich falsch an. Er verfluchte den Mond, den Teich, an dem er sich früher so gerne mit ihr getroffen hatte, er verfluchte die Glühwürmchen, die wild unter den tiefhängenden Ästen der Trauerweide tanzten, ja, er verfluchte sogar das Schwanenpärchen. Wer gab ihnen das Recht, glücklich zu sein? Mit einem Mal stellte er alles in Frage, was er in den letzten sechs Monaten erlebt hatte. Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, Sauron hätte den Krieg gewonnen? Hätte er nicht schon vor langer Zeit nach Valinor segeln sollen? Das alles wäre dann nie geschehen. ----------------------- [1] Kehre ich also endlich heim, heim zu meiner Geliebten, heim in den Wald unter dem Nachtschatten [2] Mae govannen, ion nîn = Willkommen, mein Sohn [3] Edair = Vater [4] Naneth = Mutter [5] Han naethon, ion nîn = Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn 


	6. Kapitel 3 Das Mädchen aus Rohan

An alle, die meine andere Fanfiction "Liebe zu finden" ebenfalls kennen: Ich werde sie weiterschreiben aber im Moment gilt meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dieser Geschichte und ich muß sie weiterschreiben, weil ich sonst wieder einmal den Faden verliere. Zu diesem Kapitel hat mich im übrigen der Song "Celta" von Hevia inspiriert, besonders die Stellen, an denen ich Aylena und ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung beschrieben habe. Auf diesem Wege möchte ich ganz besonders mein Beta Gabi grüßen. Ich habe dieses Kapitel zunächst online gestellt, bevor ich ihre betagelesene Version bekommen habe. Letzten Endes habe ich es dann doch noch überarbeitet und ersetzt.  
  
Kapitel 3  
Das Mädchen aus Rohan  
  
Manchmal sanft, manchmal ein wenig stärker ließ der frische, herbe Wind das hohe Gras der endlosen Weidegründe hin und her wogen. Wenn man von oben auf diese endlos erscheinende Landschaft herabblickte, konnte man glauben, auf ein unendliches Meer aus grünstem Gras zu schauen. Aylena war auf ihrer flinken, langbeinigen Falbstute Siminda über die sanft geschwungenen Hügel galoppiert. Sie liebte es, im vollen Galopp die Zügel schießen zu lassen und die Arme weit auszubreiten. Aylena stellte sich vor, dass dieses Gefühl ähnlich dem des Fliegens sein mußte. Zuvor hatte das junge Mädchen nach den Junghengsten geschaut, die im letzten Jahr geboren worden waren, bevor der Krieg in Gestalt der Uruk-Hai- Horden Sarumans unbarmherzig über das Land hereingebrochen war, und welche der Stuten, die tragend waren, bald niederkommen würden. Es würde ein gutes, erstes Friedensjahr werden, es würden sehr viele Fohlen geboren werden und das obwohl die Pferde die meiste Zeit sich selbst überlassen gewesen waren. Vielleicht war es ja auch gerade deshalb so. Dass es viele Fohlen geben würde war auch gut so, denn es waren nicht nur viele Menschen in der noch nicht lange zurückliegenden Kriegszeit umgekommen, sondern auch die Zahl der Pferde war dramatisch dezimiert worden. Die Menschen in Rohan züchteten nicht nur Pferde, sie lebten auch mit ihnen. Die Pferde waren die treuesten Freunde der Menschen in Rohan, edel, gutmütig und tapfer wie sie selbst es auch waren.  
  
Als Aylena die Besehung der Weiden abgeschlossen hatte, hatte sie sich in das hohe, nach jungem Frühling duftende Gras auf einem Hügel gelegt. Verträumt hatte sie auf einem Grashalm herumgekaut und die friedlich dahinziehenden Wolken beobachtet. Es machte ihr Spaß, Figuren in den Wolken zu sehen. Gerade war es noch ein umherspringendes, übermütiges Füllen und im nächsten Moment ein Ent, einer der mythischen Baumhirten aus dem Fangorn-Wald. Irgendwann mußte sie schließlich eingeschlafen sein, denn das Geräusch herannahender Pferde hatte sie geweckt. Zunächst hatte sie das Hufgetrappel noch für einen Teil ihres Traumes gehalten. Zugegeben, es war ein sehr schöner Traum, denn der junge König Éomer kam darin vor.  
  
Sie hatte geträumt, dass er ebenfalls auf einem kräftigen schwarzen Hengst zum Zeitvertreib über die Weiden geritten und durch Zufall auf sie getroffen war. Der König war - schließlich handelte es sich um einen Traum und in Träumen war dies ja immer so - natürlich fasziniert von ihrer Reitkunst und der Schnelligkeit ihrer Stute und forderte sie zu einem Wettrennen heraus. Zunächst sah es aus, als würde Siminda wirklich schneller sein, als der schwarze Hengst des Königs, doch dann holte er sie ein. Um ihm näher zu kommen, gab Aylena vor, durch eine Unachtsamkeit das Gleichgewicht verloren zu haben und ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Sie bemühte sich, ein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu machen. Als der König sich besorgt über sie beugte, erklärte sie ihm, sie habe sich den Knöchel verstaucht. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich im Verlaufe ihres Traumes unsterblich in sie verliebt. Alle jungen Mädchen träumten zur Zeit von dem edlen König, der noch Junggeselle war, und alle hofften, dass er genau sie zu seiner Braut erwählen würde. Auch sie machte da keine Ausnahme.  
  
Schließlich realisierte sie jedoch, dass sie nicht mehr träumte, sondern das sich wirklich zwei Pferde näherten. Aylena riß erschrocken die Augen auf. Hastig erhob sie sich, lief zu Siminda und sprang in den Sattel. Von dort aus hatte sie einen besseren Rundumblick, als von der Stelle, an der sie eben noch tagträumend gelegen hatte. Am Stand der Sonne konnte sie erkennen, dass sie hier schon viel länger gedöst und geträumt hatte, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie sich diese Nachlässigkeit erlauben können, nur nicht an diesem.  
  
Ihr Vater Irogran hatte nach der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm beschlossen, dass es für seine einzige Tochter nun endlich an der Zeit war zu heiraten. Es gab auch keinen Mangel an Interessenten, denn mit ihrem langen, lockigen Haar, das die Farbe von geschmolzenem Kupfer hatte, und den smaragdenen Augen war sie wirklich hübsch anzuschauen. Bisher hatte Aylena, die selbst überhaupt nicht daran interessiert war, zu heiraten - es sei denn, ihr Traum würde war und der König verliebte sich in sie, was natürlich nicht geschehen würde - es fertig gebracht, alle Bewerber abzulehnen. Doch diesmal hatte ihr Vater einen einflußreichen Händler aus Arnorien eingeladen.  
  
Die beiden Reiter, die nun den Hügel hinaufgeritten kamen, waren ihre Vettern Harlan und Marken. Aylena mochte die beiden arroganten, jungen Männer nicht. Nicht genug, dass ihr Vater den älteren der beiden, Harlan, zu seinem Erben ernannt hatte, weil es ihm selbst an einem männlichen Nachkommen mangelte und Aylena in der Erbfolge einfach übergangen wurde, jetzt wohnten sie sogar mit ihr unter dem selben Dach. Die beiden waren Waisen und Irogran hatte sich dazu verpflichtet gefühlt, sie in sein Haus aufzunehmen, da er und Aylena ihre letzten lebenden Verwandten waren. Die Mutter der beiden war bei Markens Geburt ums Leben gekommen, ihr Vater, Aylenas Onkel, war - wie so viele andere auch - in der Schlacht um die Hornburg gefallen.  
  
Siminda tänzelte elegant einige Schritte rückwärts, als die Pferde der beiden Brüder schnaubend und mit schweißnassem Fell vor ihr zum Stehen kamen. Marken ergriff die Zügel Simindas, um Aylena daran zu hindern, einfach fortzugaloppieren, woraufhin die Stute empört den Kopf in die Luft warf und leise wieherte. Harlan ergriff als erster der beiden das Wort. Das tat er immer. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, das Recht dazu zu haben, weil er der ältere war.  
  
"Aylena, Aylena ", sagte er und schüttelte vorwurfsvoll den Kopf, "dazu wird dein Vater einiges zu sagen haben. Er war ziemlich wütend, als er uns losschickte, um dich zu suchen."  
  
Aylena verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel. Sie haßte Harlans herablassende Art. Während sie versuchte, Markens Hand von Simindas Zügeln zu lösen, was ihr nicht gelang, erwiderte sie:  
  
"Was zwischen mir und meinem Vater ist und welche Konsequenzen ich für meine Fehler zu tragen habe, geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Kümmere dich gefälligst um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Harlan!"  
  
Harlan lachte höhnisch auf und wandte sich an seinen Bruder.  
  
"Hörst du, wie der kleine Vogel zwitschert. Wie schade nur, dass ich seine Sprache nicht verstehen kann."  
  
Nun fiel auch Marken in das Gelächter ein.  
  
Das war genau die Ablenkung, die Aylena brauchte. Es gelang ihr nun endlich Marken, die Zügel zu entreißen. Sie preßte ihre Schenkel in Simindas Seiten. Die Stute stemmte die Hinterbeine in den Boden und galoppierte dann aus dem Stand los, wie ein Pfeil, der soeben von der Sehne geschnellt war. Aylena war es, die nun lachte. Sie drehte sich im Sattel um und rief ihren verblüfften Vettern zu:  
  
"Ha! Ihr müßt wirklich dumm sein, wenn ihr geglaubt habt, ich lasse mich von euch bei meinem Vater wie eine Gefangene vorführen."  
  
Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag galoppierte Aylena ungestüm über das endlose Gräsermeer und fühlte sich dabei völlig frei. Sie wußte, das Harlan und Marken ihr nicht folgen würden. Siminda, die ohnehin eine ausdauernde Läuferin war, hatte mehrere Stunden Zeit gehabt, sich auszuruhen. Die Pferde der Brüder hingegen waren noch erschöpft vom scharfen Ritt.  
  
Bald erreichte sie Edoras, die auf einem weithin sichtbaren Hügel gelegene Hauptstadt von Rohan. Die Soldaten auf der erst kürzlich neu errichteten Wehrmauer grüßten sie höflich und öffneten ihr das Tor. Im gemäßigten Trab ritt sie die breite Reitertreppe zum Haus ihres Vaters hinauf, welches sich direkt unter der goldenen Halle Meduseld befand. Als die Orks in Rohan eingefallen waren, hatten sie die Stadt geschleift und fast alles befand sich noch im Wiederaufbau. Aber das alles so schnell ging, war ein sehr gutes Zeichen. Die Menschen von Rohan würden sich nicht unterkriegen lassen.  
  
Auch sie war guter Dinge. Natürlich würde Irogran ihr zürnen, weil sie die Zeit vergessen hatte, doch was den reichen Händler anging, der gekommen war, um um ihre Hand anzuhalten: den würde sie ablehnen, wie alle anderen zuvor. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sie sich sich einfach noch zu jung, um zu heiraten. Sie wollte sich nicht aus politischen Gründen an irgendeinen Mann binden und sie würdee auch nicht in eine Heirat ohne Liebe einwilligen. Sie war sich sicher, dass ihr Vater, der bisweilen ziemlich streng war, sie nicht in eine solche Ehe zwingen würde.  
  
Als sie am Haus ihres Vaters angelangte, kam schon Gandric der Stallmeister herbeigeeilt, um Simindas Zügel entgegenzunehmen und sie in den Stall zu bringen.  
  
"Wo ist mein Vater, Gandric?" wollte sie von dem jungen Mann wissen, der nicht nur ein Bediensteter der Familie, sondern für sie auch ein Kindheitsgefährte war.  
  
Gandric hatte, bis vor kurzem, von einer ruhmreichen Zukunft als Rohirrim geträumt, doch der Verlust seiner linken Hand, den er während der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm erlitten hatte, hatte seinem Traum ein jähes Ende bereitet. Mit Pferden jedoch konnte Gandric nach wie vor gut umgehen.  
  
"Dein Vater wartet in der großen Halle. Er war ziemlich aufgebracht, weil du den hohen Herrn aus Arnorien hast warten lassen.", antwortete Gandric und seine Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt.  
  
Entnervt winkte Aylena ab. Das war nun wirklich das letzte Thema, über das sie mit Gandric sprechen wollte. Sie wollte das Gespräch mit dem Mann, der um ihre Hand anhielt - sie wußte nicht einmal seinen Namen - und ihrem Vater möglichst schnell hinter sich gebracht haben, um dann wieder auf Simindas Rücken in den Sonnenuntergang hineinzureiten.  
  
"Ich weiß! Er hat mir Harlan und Marken hinterhergeschickt. Gandric, mein Vater schimpft zwar sehr viel und er wird dabei auch oft sehr laut. Auch du müßtest das ganz genau wissen, aber er würde mir niemals ein Leid zufügen. Er würde mich gewiß auch nicht in eine Ehe mit einem Mann zwingen, den ich nicht liebe. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich sorgst."  
  
Der junge Mann senkte den Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Vielleicht fürchte ich mich ja davor, dass dein Vater dich eines Tages doch dazu zwingen könnte und du dann in ein anderes Land ziehst. Vielleicht würden wir uns nie wieder sehen."  
  
Aylena lachte:  
  
"Aber das ist doch genau der Grund, warum ich mich nicht von meinem Vater zwingen lassen werde, was immer auch kommen mag. Ich will nicht fort aus meiner Heimat und ich will mit Sicherheit nicht die Freunde meiner Jugend verlieren. Ich werde erst heiraten, wenn ich wirklich sicher bin, verliebt zu sein. Und damit meine ich nicht nur dieses romantische Gefühl... wie... Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sondern das Gefühl, wenn man dem Mann gegenübersteht, mit dem man sein ganzes Leben verbringen will."  
  
Auf Gandrics Gesicht zeichnete sich ein säuerliches Grinsen ab.  
  
"Weißt du auch schon, wann das ungefähr sein wird?"  
  
Aylena schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte:  
  
"Ach je, so etwas kann man doch nicht planen. Im Moment mache ich mir keine Gedanken um so etwas. Vielleicht werde ich auch niemals den Bund der Ehe eingehen, wer weiß das schon. Ich will meine Freiheit nicht verlieren und mir fällt auch kein Mann ein, der es wert wäre, sie mit mir zu teilen."  
  
Gandric errötete und blickte beschämt zu Boden. Er schämte sich, weil er beinahe im Begriff gewesen war, Aylena sein Herz zu offenbaren und sie hatte ihm - bewußt oder unbewußt spielte keine Rolle - zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nichts weiter als ein guter Freund für sie war.  
  
"Ich werde Siminda nun in den Stall bringen", sagte er ohne aufzuschauen.  
  
Er drehte sich schnell um und verschwand in Richtung Stall. Er sah nicht mehr, dass auch Aylena gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn ohne es zu beabsichtigen verletzt hatte.  
  
Gandric, der Freund aus Kindestagen, der immer dagewesen war, wenn sie Trost gebraucht hatte, der stets all ihre großen und kleinen Geheimnisse bewahrt hatte, der ihr abenteuerliche Geschichten von edlen Helden und ihren bezaubernden Damen nachts auf dem Heuboden des Stalls erzählt hatte, war schon seit langem in sie verliebt. Die Art, wie er sie des öfteren ansah, verriet es ihr. Das war ihr auch nicht neu aber sie hatte einfach nicht daran gedacht. Sie hatte sich verspätet, war gereizt und viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich etwas zu überlegen, wie sie ein weiteres Mal einer Heirat aus dem Weg gehen konnte.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, wie schön. Meine liebe Tochter Aylena gesellt sich endlich auch zu uns." sagte Irogran, als Aylena mit erhobenem Haupt die Tür zur großen Halle durchschritt.  
  
Sofort bemerkte das Mädchen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Was sie in den Augen ihres Vaters sah und der drohende Unterton im tiefen Bass seiner Stimme, war nicht nur ein wenig Ärger über die Verspätung. Anscheinend hatte sie es diesmal wirklich zu weit getrieben.  
  
Jedoch dachte sie nicht eine Sekunde lang daran, sich anmerken zu lassen, dass sie die Wut ihres Vaters erkannt hatte. Dazu war sie einfach zu stolz.  
  
Irogran stellte Aylena dem Mann vor:  
  
"Dies ist Aylena, meine Tochter, um deretwillen ihr heute hergekommen seid."  
  
Aylena verneigte sich an der richtigen Stelle und begrüßte den Mann ebenfalls.  
  
"Darien Tawarik ist mein Name", sagte der Mann nachdem er aufgestanden war.  
  
Er verbeugte sich, was anscheinend galant wirken sollte, aufgrund seiner Feistheit jedoch ein wenig ungelenk aussah.  
  
Aylenas Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und verliehen ihrem Gesicht einen skeptischen Ausdruck. Was hatte ihren Vater bewogen, gerade diesen Mann einzuladen, seine Werbung zu akzeptieren? Wie kam er auf die Idee, Aylena könnte auch nur im Traum daran denken, gerade ihm den Vorzug zu geben?  
  
"So, so, das ist also der Händler aus Arnorien, der gekommen ist, weil er um meine Hand anhalten will." sagte sie mit einem abschätzigen Blick auf den feisten Mann, der neben ihrem Vater stand und sie wie Ware begutachtete. Sie nahm in Kauf, dass der Mann sie für hochmütig hielt. Genaugenommen war es ihr ziemlich egal, was er von ihr dachte.  
  
Ihr Vater stand von seinem Stuhl am Ende der Speisetafel, die fast den ganzen Raum im großen Saal ihres elterlichen Hauses einnahm, auf und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf sie zu. Er faßte sie grob an der Hand und zog sie näher zu dem Mann heran.  
  
Der hatte offensichtlich seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich gelassen. Er schien durchaus reich zu sein. An jedem seiner wurstigen Finger prangte ein goldener Ring mit einem prächtig funkelnden Edelstein, jeder in einer anderen Farbe. Seine Gewänder waren aus feinsten Stoffen, Seide, Samt und Brokat. Wahrscheinlich war er einer der Händler aus Arnorien, die sich während des Krieges mal auf die eine, mal auf die andere Seite geschlagen hatten und Profit daraus erzielt hatten. Vielleicht war ihr Urteil ein wenig voreilig, doch sie hatte ja auch gar nicht die Absicht, Tawarik zu mögen. Dieser Mann widerte Aylena schon jetzt an.  
  
"Ich habe tatsächlich daran gedacht, um eure Hand anzuhalten, liebe Dame aber mich hat doch sehr verärgert, dass ihr mich habt so lange warten lassen. Meine erste Frau ist im Kindbett gestorben und ich bin schon sehr einsam seitdem, doch ich suche mitnichten eine Frau für mein Bett, sondern auch eine, die mir bei den alltäglichen Geschäften hilft. Jemand der so unzuverlässig ist, wie ihr kann meine Frau nicht werden."  
  
Aylena schlug sich überrascht die Hand vor den Mund. Sie war entrüstet über die Art, wie Darien mit ihr sprach. Reich hin oder her! Auch sie war schließlich die Tochter eines achtbaren und wohlhabenden Mannes. Zwar stand es um viele Familien in Rohan im Moment nicht sonderlich gut, da der Krieg gerade erst beendet war und sich alles noch im Aufbau befand, jedoch gab es nicht gleich jedem dahergelaufenen Händler, der mehr Geld in den Taschen hatte als sie oder ihr Vater, das Recht, auf diese Art und Weise mit ihr zu sprechen.  
  
Sie nahm sich vor, ihm diese Frechheit mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen und holte für eine Erwiderung tief Luft.  
  
"Guter Herr, eine Frau nur für das Bett werde ich wahrscheinlich für niemanden sein. Aber selbst für die Aufgaben, die ihr mir zugedacht hättet, hätte ich euch wahrscheinlich nicht zur Verfügung gestanden, obwohl ich entgegen eurer Vermutung wegen meines heutigen Fehlers durchaus zuverlässig bin. Schaut mich doch an. Ich bin eine junge Frau und ihr seid alt. Besonders ansehnlich seid ihr überdies auch nicht. Zu behaupten, ihr hättet das Gesicht eines Pferdes wäre noch ein Kompliment für euch. Ich hätte mich niemals mit euch verlobt."  
  
Nachdem Aylena das ausgesprochen hatte, spielte sich alles in Sekundenbruchteilen ab. Sowohl das Gesicht ihres Vaters, als auch das des Herrn Tawarik färbten sich tiefrot. Dann ergriff Irogran seine Tochter beim Handgelenk. Mit einer knappen Verneigung entschuldigte er sich bei dem Händler und zog Aylena dann hinter sich her in sein benachbartes kleines Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Vater, was...", begann Aylena, doch Irogran gab ihr mit einem wütenden Blick zu verstehen, dass er von ihr kein Wort hören wollte.  
  
"Was ist in dich gefahren?", schrie der große, breitschultrige Mann seine zierliche Tochter an, die ihm allerdings nicht den Gefallen tat, zusammenzuzucken.  
  
Stattdessen blickte sie ihn verständnislos und trotzig an. Sie wußte nicht, was er meinte. Früher hatte er niemals so überzogen reagiert, wenn sie einem Hochzeitsbewerber eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Zugegeben, bei den anderen war sie höflicher gewesen aber die hatten sie zumindest nicht beleidigt. Meist hatten sie anschließend bei einem Kelch Met zusammen am Kamin gesessen und über die verblüfften Gesichter der Männer gelacht, die Aylena abgelehnt hatte. Meist hatte er ihr dann jedoch einen väterlichen Kuß auf die Stirn gegeben und ihr nahegelegt, sich doch auch selbst einmal zu bemühen, einen geeigneten Ehegatten zu finden. Anschließend waren sie dann zu Bett gegangen.  
  
"Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst, Vater. Er hat mir eben nicht gefallen und das habe ich ihm gesagt... wenn auch auf meine Art."  
  
Irogran holte mit der rechten Hand aus, um seine Tochter zu schlagen. Überrascht hob Aylena schützend die Hände vor ihr Gesicht. So sehr hatte Vater noch niemals die Kontrolle verloren. Er hatte sie noch niemals geschlagen. Bei dem Anblick seiner entsetzten Tochter, gelang es Irogran im letzten Moment, sich zu beherrschen und er nahm die Hand wieder herunter. Er war selbst überrascht, dass er ihr gegenüber so wütend werden konnte.  
  
"Aylena! Von der Grenze Harads bis zum großen Ozean lachen die Leute mich aus, weil ich anscheinend nicht in der Lage bin, meine einzige Tochter zu verheiraten. Bisher war auch kein Bewerber dabei, der mich besonders überzeugt hätte, deshalb habe ich dich gewähren lassen. Doch Darien Tawarik ist sehr wohlhabend und einflußreich. Wir brauchen das Geld. So gut, wie es nach außen hin scheint, geht es uns nicht. Ich habe darüber noch nie mit dir gesprochen, weil ich dich nicht unter Druck setzen wollte. Du hättest ihn niemals so beleidigen dürfen. Ich wollte, dass du ihn heiratest aber das können wir ja nun vergessen."  
  
Aylena stockte der Atem. Das konnte ihr Vater einfach nicht ernst meinen. Unter all den Bewerbern, die bisher um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, waren viele, die weitaus ansehnlicher gewesen waren, als dieser Händler aus Arnorien. Zugegeben, sie waren alle nicht so gut gekleidet und aufgrund dessen wahrscheinlich auch nicht so wohlhabend gewesen aber das Geld ihrem Vater so wichtig geworden war,dass er sie an jemanden wie dieses Trollgesicht verheiraten wollte, war ihr bisher noch nicht klar gewesen.  
  
Schließlich gelang es ihr nicht mehr, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.  
  
"Vater, das kannst du nicht ernst meinen. Du willst nicht wirklich, dass ich diesen Mann heirate. Ich habe immer gedacht, du würdest mich lieben aber wenn du mich dazu zwingst, dann ist es wohl doch nicht so. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass es dir nur um das Geld geht."  
  
Irogran schüttelte heftig den Kopf und seine Augen schienen zornige Blitze zu versprühen.  
  
"Das mit der Heirat können wir wohl nun vergessen. Tawarik ist nur aus reiner Höflichkeit mir gegenüber geblieben. Als du dich verspätetest, stand für ihn schon fest, dass er dich nicht zur Frau nehmen würde. Aber - das kannst du mir glauben - ich habe es nun auch satt mit dir. Morgen wirst du deine Sachen packen und Harlan und Marken werden dich nach Gondor begleiten. Ich habe einen Brief an Sabra, meine Base, geschickt, die Frau des Burgvogts in Minas Tirith geschickt. Ich habe ihr geschrieben, dass ich dich noch diesen Monat dorthin schicken werde, wenn die Verbindung mit Darien Tawarik nicht zustande kommt. Sie soll dafür sorgen, dass du vor Ablauf des Jahres verheiratet bist. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass dir dein Ruf nicht vorauseilt."  
  
Aylenas Vater unterbrach sich selbst durch ein tiefes, schicksalergebenes Seufzen, dann fuhr er fort:  
  
"Dieser Fall ist ja nun eingetroffen."  
  
Aylena taumelte, als hätte sie jemand mit einem gezielten Schlag fest in die Magengrube geboxt. Wenn es so gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie zurückschlagen können, doch das, was ihr dieses Gefühl gab, war nicht greifbar und nicht begreifbar.  
  
Sie sollte ihre geliebte Heimat verlassen? Ihr Vater wollte, dass sie in einem fremden Land heiratete und nie mehr nach Rohan zurückkehrte?  
  
"Vater, ich will aber nicht fort von hier...", begann sie.  
  
Irogran unterbrach sie mit einer barschen Geste und erwiderte:  
  
"Schweig still, du Undankbares. Ich möchte jetzt nichts mehr hören. Ich muß mir überlegen, wie ich mich bei Tawarik entschuldige."  
  
Aylena schossen wütende Tränen in die grünen Augen, die sich verdunkelt hatten wie die See vor einem Sturm.  
  
"Wenn ich fort bin, will auch ich dich nie wieder sehen... ich hasse dich!", schrie sie, bevor sie mit ihrem verletzten Stolz hinausrannte und lautstark die Hintertür ins Schloß fallen ließ. 


	7. Kapitel 4 Der letzte Ausweg

Mit Sicherheit werde ich für dieses Kapitel von vielen mit faulem Obst beworfen.... Bitte seid nicht zu hart mit mir, es war für mich selbst schwer genug dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und vor allen Dingen fertigzustellen. Eigentlich gibt es hier keinen einzigen Inspirationssong, sondern ganz viele. Bei diesem Kapitel haben mich die Songs von Sophie Zelmani begleitet. Besonders herausragend ist dabei "My".  
  
Kapitel 5  
Der letzte Ausweg  
  
Ein Fanfarenstoß erklang und eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Gauklertruppe trat ein... nein sie stürmte hinein, hinein in den großen Festsaal der festlich geschmückten Burg von Minas Tirith. Der Anführer der Truppe sprang in seinem enganliegenden Flickenkostüm aus dem Stand in die Luft, machte einen waghalsigen Salto, landete elegant und beugte ehrerbietig das Knie und den Kopf vor dem frisch vermählten Königspaar.  
  
"Grüße überbringen wir dem Herrscherpaar von Gondor aus Lond Daer in Enedwaith. Eure Majestät, die Schönheit eurer Gemahlin wird schon heute von einem Ende Mittelerdes bis zum anderen besungen. Deshalb wollten wir euch unsere Aufwartung machen an diesem Freudentag. Irfan nennt man mich und ich habe meine talentierten Freunde mitgebracht, um Euch heute zu unterhalten."  
  
Der Gaukler machte eine schnelle Handbewegung, der man kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte und plötzlich hielt er eine schneeweiße Rose in der Hand. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie aus seiner geschlossenen Faust gewachsen. Die Gäste ließen ein begeistertes 'Oh!' erklingen, doch Irfan, der Gaukler, winkte ab und wies auf eine schwarz verhüllte Gestalt, die hinter ihm theatralisch langsam hervortrat.  
  
"Dies war nur ein kleiner, bescheidener Taschenzaubertrick, den ich Interessenten gerne beibringen werde, im Vergleich zu dem, was sie nun von Cairissa sehen werden."  
  
Auf dieses Stichwort warf die Gestalt den Umhang von ihren Schultern. Die Person unter dem Umhang war ein zierliches, junges Mädchen mit gelocktem braunen Haar. Sie lächelte und warf dann schwungvoll eine Handvoll goldglitzernden Staub in die Luft, der sich augenblicklich in bunt flatternde Schmetterlinge verwandelte. Nun staunten die Hochzeitsgäste noch mehr.  
  
Auch Aylena, die junge Frau aus Rohan, die von ihrem Vater nach Gondor als Hofdame der neuen Königin verbannt worden war, jauchzte entzückt auf und klatschte vergnügt in die Hände. Solche Feste hatte es in Rohan noch nie gegeben solange sie sich erinnern konnte. Sie empfand es inzwischen beinahe schon als großes Glück, dass ihr Vater sie nach Gondor geschickt hatte. Eine Bestrafung, so wie sie es befürchtet hatte, war es nicht. Die Aufgaben, die sie als Hofdame der Königin hatte, waren nicht besonders anstrengend. Eigentlich erwartete man von ihr nur, immer präsent zu sein und der Elbenkönigin den Aufenthalt in Gondor so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Die ganze Angelegenheit hatte nur einen bitteren Beigeschmack: Ihr Vater erwartete, dass sie binnen zwei Jahren mit einem Ritter oder gar einem Adeligen am Hofe König Aragorns vermählt war. Bisher hatte ihr, obwohl sie schon seit zwei Wochen in Minas Tirith war, allerdings noch niemand auch nur höfliches Interesse gezeigt, was ihr sehr zupaß kam.  
  
Im übrigen gab es nur ganz selten Tage, an denen sie, auf dem Rücken ihrer Stute Siminda hinausreiten und die Umgebung erkunden konnte. So zu reiten, wie Aylena es tat, nämlich nicht im Damensitz und in Männerhosen, schickte sich nach Ansicht der Hofdamen einfach nicht.  
  
Sabra, die gestrenge Frau des Burgvogts, die für die vielen adeligen oder wohlhabenden Hofdamen zuständig war, hatte im übrigen einen langen Brief von ihrem Vater erhalten. Aylena kannte den Inhalt des Briefes nicht genau aber so hartnäckig, wie Sabra ein Treffen nach dem anderen für Aylena mit irgendwelchen Edelmännern arrangierte, deren Namen und Gesichter sie schnell wieder vergessen hatte, konnte sie sich gut vorstellen, was in diesem Brief gestanden hatte.  
  
Aylena seufzte und blickte dann bewundernd auf die Königin. Sie sah einfach hinreißend aus in ihrem wertvollen Brautkleid, aus edelsten Stoffen und mit Gemmen bestickt, die die Farbe ihrer Augen hatten. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Hofdamen, die aus allen Ländern Mittelerdes kamen und ihr inzwischen zu Freundinnen geworden waren, hatte sie den seidig glänzenden Schleier der schönen, elbischen Königin Arwen Undomiel mit Gold- und Silberfäden bestickt. Erst ein einziges Mal in ihrem Leben hatte Aylena Elben gesehen, und zwar bei der Schlacht um die Hornburg. Seitdem wußte sie, dass Elben tatsächlich alterslos waren. Bis dahin hatte sie immer geglaubt, dass die Angehörigen des elbischen Volkes zwar unsterblich waren, jedoch mit der Zeit, genau wie Menschen, auch Anzeichen des Alters bekamen, so wie graue Haare oder Falten. Wenn man nun jedoch die Königin anschaute, dann konnte man kaum glauben, dass sie im Jahre 241 des dritten Zeitalters, das mit dem heutigen Tag der Krönung und der Hochzeit König Aragorns beendet war, geboren worden war. Aylena rechnete in Gedanken nach. Das würde also bedeuten, dass sie 2778 Jahre alt war. Was für eine unglaubliche Zahl! Dabei sah sie auf gar keinen Fall älter aus als Aylena und diese war schließlich erst 18 Jahre alt... und wie schön die Königin war. Es war einfach nicht gerecht. Kein Wunder, dass neben ihr alle anderen Frauen farblos und fad wirkten. Aylena hatte die jungen Männer bei Hofe darüber reden hören, dass sie es dem König gleichtun und Elbinnen zur Gemahlin nehmen wollten. Wie naiv sie doch waren. König Aragorn, der auch Estel oder Elessar genannt wurde, war selbst etwas besonderes. Er war, so erzählte man sich und Aylena ging davon aus, dass es die Wahrheit war und nicht aus dem Reich der Legenden stammte, bei Elben aufgewachsen, und zwar als Pflegesohn des Herrn Elrond von Bruchtal, dem Vater der Königin. Der König war also in der Nähe seiner jetzigen Gemahlin aufgewachsen und irgendwann hatten sie dann in Liebe zueinander gefunden, hatten verstanden, dass die Gefühle, die sie füreinander hegten mehr waren als die, die man für eine Schwester oder einen Bruder empfindet.  
  
Wie romantisch diese Geschichte war. Aylena geriet ins Schwärmen. So etwas wünschte sie sich irgendwann einmal auch für sich.... irgendwann. Sie sah, wie die Königin ihre Hand auf die ihres Gemahls legte. Es war eine so liebevolle Geste voller Vertrauen und Zuneigung, das es auch Aylenas Herz erwärmte. Neid konnte man im Zusammenhang mit der Königin gar nicht empfinden.  
  
"Aragorn, mein König Elessar, ich bin so froh, dass alle gekommen sind. Es ist ein so herrliches Fest. Auch in Imladris selbst hätte es nicht schöner sein können", hörte Aylena die Königin sagen.  
  
Sie wollte das Königspaar wirklich nicht belauschen, doch sie stand so nahe bei ihm, dass sie jedes Wort verstehen konnte.  
  
Der König beugte sich zu seiner Gemahlin und küßte sie sanft auf die Wange, dann sagte er:  
  
"Liebste, man kann es nicht mit den Festen in Imladris vergleichen, glaube mir, wenn ich es dir sage, oft genug habe ich sie selbst erlebt. Aber ich will aus Minas Tirith einen Platz des Friedens und der Freude machen. Für mich, für dich und vor allem anderen für unser Volk", versprach der König.  
  
Arwen seufzte und wies mit einer unauffälligen Handbewegung auf jemandem im Festsaal.  
  
Sie senkte ihre Stimme und beugte sich zu ihrem Gemahl herüber, so das Aylena sie kaum noch verstehen konnte aber gerade dadurch wurde ihre Neugier nun geweckt.  
  
"Für ihn ist es, wie es scheint, wohl kein Tag der Freude. Es tut mir leid, ihn so zu sehen."  
  
Aylena folgte mit ihrem Blick der Handbewegung der Königin und erblickte am Ende des Festsaales, nahe bei der großen Tür an der Wand lehnend, jemanden, der ihr irgendwie bekannt vorkam.  
  
Während sie noch nachdachte, sprach der König weiter:  
  
"Ja, es ist eine Tragödie. Der Krieg war ja eigentlich schon beendet, als es geschah. Mein Herz ist jedoch voller Hoffnung, dass ich sein Kommen als gutes Zeichen werten kann. In unserer gemeinsamen Zeit habe ich ihn als unverzichtbaren, starken und loyalen Freund kennengelernt. Niemand hat diesen Schmerz weniger verdient als er."  
  
'Was war denn geschehen?' fragte Aylena sich voller aufkeimender Neugier. Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes mit den langen blonden Haaren erinnerte sie an ihre Heimat Rohan und die Hornburg. Er war ein Elb, so viel konnte sie sagen. Dass er blond war, verriet ihr weiterhin, dass er ein Angehöriger des Waldvolkes sein mußte, das den Menschen von Rohan bei der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm zur Hilfe geeilt war. Es störte sie, dass ihr nicht einfallen wollte, woher sie gerade diesen Elben kannte. Auf jeden Fall mußte er einer von denen sein, die bei der Hornburg gekämpft haben, so viel war sicher. Aylena nahm sich vor, herauszufinden, was geschehen war. Allerdings mußte sie damit warten, bis der König und die Königin den Tanz eröffneten und sie sich von ihrem Platz entfernen durfte.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas bemühte sich, Arwen und Aragorn zuliebe, Freude zu empfinden. Es wollte ihm allerdings nicht recht gelingen. Es schien ihm, als hätte er vergessen, wie sich Freude anfühlte. Gerade noch hatte eine Gauklertruppe einige Kunststücke vorgeführt. Sie bestand aus Akrobaten, einer Zauberin und einem Feuerschlucker. Das Programm, das sie dargeboten hatten, war eher zweitklassig obwohl die Künstler anscheinend schon alles gaben. Das schien die übrigen Hochzeitsgäste allerdings nicht zu stören. Alle waren glücklich, plapperten aufgeregt durcheinander. Sinnloses, gehaltloses Gerade über all die Dinge, die sie jetzt, da der Krieg beendet war tun würden. Mit Sicherheit schmiedeten die ersten der neu eingesetzten Adligen sogar schon ihre kleinen und größeren Intrigen untereinander und gegeneinander. Legolas schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. Was hatte das alles für einen Sinn, wenn man sich nur noch danach sehnte, diese Welt zu verlassen. Er wollte diesen dumpfen, ständig präsenten Schmerz los werden, der an seinem Herz nagte, wie eine halb verhungerte Ratte im tiefsten Winter. Allerdings... er war ein Elb, gesegnet mit Unsterblichkeit wenn... ja wenn ihm sein Herz nicht brach, doch bisher schien sein gepeinigtes Herz keine Anstalten in dieser Richtung zu machen. Sein Vater war der Ansicht, dass er stark genug war, um diesen Sturm in seiner Seele und seinem Herzen zu überstehen. Dabei flehte er bei jedem Sonnenaufgang zu Iluvatar, ihn endlich zu erlösen. Nun lehnte er mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und beobachtete mit einer gewissen Mißbilligung das fröhliche Treiben. Nach der festlichen Trauung, die zur einen Hälfte nach elbischen Bräuchen und zur anderen nach gondorianischer Tradition zelebriert worden war, hatte es zunächst ein ausgiebiges, feierliches Bankett gegeben. Anschließend hatte die Gauklertruppe den Festsaal betreten. Später, das wußte Legolas schon, würde eine Kapelle aufspielen und das Hochzeitspaar würde den Tanz eröffnen. Spätestens dann würde er den Saal verlassen und die Stille der Gärten aufsuchen. Was er nun am allerwenigsten ertragen konnte, waren glückliche Paare, die mit strahlenden Gesichtern in schwungvollem Reigen über das Parkett schwebten. Selbst sein Freund Gimli, der es letztendlich wohl leid gewesen war, seine düstere Laune zu ertragen, hatte eine goldgelockte Hobbitfrau an seiner Seite, mit der er sich angeregt unterhielt.  
  
Ein Page in gondorianischer Livreé mit einem Tablett voll mit Rotwein gefüllter Pokale ging an ihm vorbei. Früher hatte er nur ganz selten Wein getrunken und wenn, dann nur mit viel Wasser verdünnt, nun hielt er den Pagen auf und griff sich einen der Pokale. Der samtig rote, schwere Wein schmeckte ausgezeichnet und machte zumindest seinen Kopf ein wenig leichter. Mit einem Zug leerte er den Pokal und stellte ihn zurück auf das Tablett. Der Page schaute ihn verblüfft an und wollte schnell weitergehen, doch Legolas sagte:  
  
"Warte!"  
  
Der Page tat, wie ihm geheißen und blieb stehen. Erneut griff Legolas nach einem bis zum Rand gefüllten Pokal.  
  
Der Page blickte den Elbenfürsten besorgt an, denn es schien offensichtlich zu sein, dass er schon mehr getrunken hatte, als er vertrug und meinte:  
  
"Herr, ihr solltet vorsichtiger...."  
  
Doch Legolas unterbrach den Jungen mit verhaltener Wut in der Stimme:  
  
"Laß das nur meine Sorge sein!"  
  
Der Page schluckte, senkte den Blick und machte, das er wegkam.  
  
Legolas lehnte sich wieder an die Wand und schaute in den Pokal mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit, als könne er darin den Sinn finden, warum er immer noch lebte. Aus diesem Grunde konnte er auch nicht sehen, dass Aragorn, entgegen der sonst so aufmerksamen Natur des jungen Königs niemanden der sich mit einem Anliegen an ihn wandte abzuweisen, zu welcher Zeit auch immer, die Leute ignorierte, die sich von beiden Seiten an ihn wandten um ihn zu seiner Vermählung und seiner Krönung zu gratulieren, um geradewegs mit besorgter Miene auf seinen Freund zuzugehen.  
  
"Alae, mellon nîn! Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, dich angemessen zu begrüßen", sagte der König von Gondor zu seinem elbischen Freund.  
  
Legolas hob den Kopf, blickte Aragorn verstört an und erwiderte:  
  
"Ich habe dir und Arwen bereits meine Aufwartung gemacht, gemeinsam mit meinem Vater und meinen Vettern."  
  
Aragorn war sehr überrascht über die emotionslose Erwiderung. Er musterte seinen Freund aufmerksam. Er war blaß, seine Augen waren schwarz gerändert. Er war immer schon schlank gewesen, schlank und dennoch kräftig und ausdauernd. Jetzt war er abgemagert und seine Schultern hingen kraftlos herab.  
  
Aragorn schenkte dem Elbenprinzen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und bat ihn dann:  
  
"Laß uns doch ein wenig nach draußen gehen. Ich muß unbedingt einmal unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen."  
  
~*~  
  
Aylena sah, dass der König und der Elb den Festsaal verließen, was ihre Neugier noch weiter anstachelte. Sie mußte unbedingt wissen, was da vor sich ging. Aber wie sollte sie von ihrem Platz bei der Königin fortkommen? In ihrer Kindheit hatte sie oft vorgegeben krank zu sein, wenn sie keine Lust auf etwas hatte. Sie hatte es sich nur lange genug einbilden müssen und schon sah sie elend genug aus, dass man ihr die Lüge abnahm. Also würde sie sich auch dieses Mal des bewährten Tricks bedienen.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn und Legolas erreichten die terrassenartig angelegten Gärten der Burg von Minas Tirith. Dort hielt sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand auf und deshalb glaubte Aragorn, dass es genau der richtige Ort für ein Gespräch mit seinem Freund war.  
  
"Legolas, es ist richtig, dass du und deine Familie uns schon begrüßt haben. Aber... wie soll ich sagen... das ist doch nicht die Art, wie sich zwei gute Freunde begrüßen sollten, vor allen Dingen, wenn es einem davon so schlecht geht wie dir. Ich würde gern wissen, wie ich dir ein wenig Trost spenden kann."  
  
Legolas Augen versprühten wütende Blitze. Er verspürte immer noch keine Lust auf ein derartiges Gespräch.  
  
"Wieso glaubst du, das du das vermagst? Du hast Mittelerde gerettet und bist als neuer König in Gondor aufgetaucht... aber auch du bist nicht allmächtig."  
  
Die Reaktion des Elben machte den König noch trauriger. Obwohl er sich sicher war, nicht belauscht zu werden, fiel er nun ins Sindarin. Ein weiterer Grund war, das Legolas ihn besser verstehen würde, wenn er in seiner Sprache erklärte, was er dachte.  
  
"Ai Legolas, man 'obennas lîn?[1] Man harnant i'ûr lîn annûr?[2]"  
  
Legolas wich Aragorns Blick aus um sich zu sammeln, bevor er antwortete:  
  
"Sag mir... 'Freund'... wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn der Tod dir Arwen aus den Armen reißen würde? Boe ennin fired, gûr nîn breithannen[3]"  
  
Er wollte noch etwas sagen, doch stattdessen senkte er den Kopf und starrte angestrengt auf den Kiesweg.  
  
Aragorn seufzte tief. Es schien kein Herankommen an Legolas zu geben. Ein Schatten lag auf seinem Herzen und er schien selbst keine Interesse daran zu haben, ihn fortzuheben. Er war so verbittert, dass er sogar sein Herz gegen seine Freunde verhärtete. Er allerdings, der ja bei den Elben aus Bruchtal aufgewachsen war, wußte, dass auch ein solcher Verlust nicht den Tod für einen Elben bedeuten mußte.  
  
Mit Liebeskummer verhielt es sich bei Elben ebenso wie bei den Menschen. Er 'konnte' einen umbringen, mußte es aber nicht zwangsläufig. Legolas schien im Moment allerdings den Tod vorzuziehen, was über alle Maße erschreckend war.  
  
Immer noch nicht entmutigt fuhr Aragorn fort.  
  
"Von Freund zu Freund: die Gedanken, die dir im Moment durch den Kopf gehen, finde ich beängstigend. Du solltest ein wenig hier in Gondor bleiben, bei mir und Arwen. Ein wenig Ablenkung kann nicht falsch sein. Ich glaube nicht, dass du an gebrochenem Herzen sterben wirst...."  
  
Legolas' Kopf fuhr hoch und Aragorn erkannte sofort, dass er nahe daran war, die Beherrschung zu verlieren.  
  
"Han ú-bulich istad? Han ú-cheniach![4]"  
  
Er drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg, doch Aragorn rief ihm hinterher:  
  
"Si dartho, Legolas. Unsere Unterhaltung ist noch nicht beendet. Komm her und schau mich an. Schau mich an, damit ich dir sagen kann, was ich sehe. Ich sehe einen Elben, einen stolzen Elbenprinzen. Ich sehe einen Krieger mit einem tapferen Herzen, der für den Frieden in Mittelerde an der Seite seiner Freunde gekämpft hat. Nichts hat dich jemals ins Wanken gebracht und immer standest du uns treu zur Seite. Jeder von uns hat Verluste erlitten und jeder von uns muß nun einen Weg finden, damit fertig zu werden. Iluvatar hat uns nicht den Sieg geschenkt, damit wir nun unser Leben gedankenlos wegwerfen. Was glaubst du, welche Verluste all die anderen Bewohner Mittelerdes erlitten. Wenn jeder von ihnen deshalb aufgeben würde, dann - vergib mir meinen Zynismus - hätten wir bald ein Bevölkerungsproblem. Verrate Arinwë nicht, indem du dich sinnlos betrinkst und darüber nachdenkst, freiwillig in den Tod zu gehen."  
  
Legolas stand wie vom Blitz getroffen da. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und sein Rücken vollkommen gerade. Jedes Wort von Aragorn bohrte sich wie eine Pfeilspitze in sein ohnehin schon verletztes Herz. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Ohren zugehalten und wäre einfach fortgelaufen.  
  
"Elessar! Gwanno o nîn, no meren na galu lîn![5]", sagte er ohne sich umzudrehen und seine Stimme klang schneidend und endgültig.  
  
"Ja, ich denke, das wird das beste sein", sagte Aragorn, doch an dem Klang seiner Stimme verriet sich, das er nicht wirklich meinte, was er sagte. "Ich gehe aber ich bitte dich, über das nachzudenken, was ich gesagt habe."  
  
Legolas hörte, wie sich Aragorns Schritte auf dem Kiesweg langsam entfernten. Er hatte geglaubt, der Freund würde vielleicht noch einmal stehenbleiben, um irgendetwas zu sagen. Vielleicht hatte er es sogar gehofft. Eigentlich wollte er nicht mit seinen düsteren Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen allein gelassen werden, doch er war zu stolz es zuzugeben.  
  
Er schickte sich gerade an, in entgegengesetzter Richtung fortzugehen, als er ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Rascheln in den Hecken neben dem Kiesweg hörte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und suchte die Gebüsche mit seinen messerscharfen Blicken ab. Zwischen den dunkelgrünen Blättern einer Stechpalmenhecken, leuchtete elfenbeinfarbener Samt auf. Irgend jemand hatte ihn und Aragorn also belauscht. Legolas schalt sich selbst dafür, dass ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen war. Wäre er nicht so angetrunken gewesen, hätte er es gewiß früher bemerkt.  
  
"Wer immer ihr seid. Wenn ihr jetzt genug gehört habt, würde ich euch bitten, doch endlich aus dem Gebüsch hervorzukommen."  
  
Vorsichtshalber legte sich seine rechte Hand auf den Griff seines kleinen Dolches, den er ständig mit sich trug, selbst bei solchen offiziellen Anlässen.  
  
Das Rascheln im Gebüsch wurde lauter und er konnte schließlich eine weibliche Stimme vor sich her fluchen hören. Offensichtlich stellte die Person gerade fest, dass es eine unglaublich schlechte Idee gewesen war, sich gerade in einem Stechpalmenbusch zu verstecken. Ein amüsiertes Zucken umspielte Legolas' Mundwinkel und überrascht stellte er selbst fest, dass es das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war, dass sein Gesicht ein Lächeln zierte.  
  
Es war ein junges Mädchen, das nun aus dem Dickicht hervorgestapft kam und sich vor ihm sofort verneigte, als es den Kiesweg erreicht hatte.  
  
"Verzeiht, Herr, ich hatte wirklich nicht die Absicht, euch und den König zu belauschen. Das müßt ihr mir einfach glauben. Ich kam nur ganz zufällig hier vorbei, weil mir nicht gut war und ich die Königin gebeten hatte, ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen zu dürfen", sagte die junge Frau im elfenbeinfarbenen Samtkleid.  
  
"Und das soll ich euch jetzt glauben? Wieso habt ihr dann nicht, wie jeder normale Mensch, den Weg benutzt. Es sei denn, ihr findet Gefallen daran, eure Haut von Stechpalmen zerkratzen zu lassen, was ich kaum glaube.", meinte Legolas und entkräftete damit jegliche weitere Ausrede, die das Mädchen sich womöglich hätte einfallen lassen.  
  
"Bitte steht schon auf und kniet nicht vor mir, als sei ich Iluvatar persönlich!", forderte er sie auf.  
  
Sie kam dieser Aufforderung nach.  
  
Als sie sich erhob und ihm direkt und ein wenig trotzig ins Gesicht schaute, erkannte Legolas sie.  
  
"Ihr seid doch Aylena aus Rohan, nicht wahr? Es ist noch nicht lange her, das sich unsere Wege schon einmal kreuzten."  
  
~*~  
  
Niemals zuvor hatte Aylena in so traurige Augen geblickt. In vielen Dingen waren die Angehörigen des elbischen Volkes den Menschen voraus. Konnten sie auch mehr Trauer empfinden als ein Mensch, fragte sie sich.  
  
Schon als sie den König und den Elben aus dem Gebüsch heraus beobachtet hatte, war ihr klargeworden, woher sie den Elben kannte. Es war der Prinz aus dem Düsterwald, der bei der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm einer der Hauptmänner des jetzigen Königs von Gondor gewesen war. Doch als sie damals auf ihn getroffen war, war er noch voller Hoffnung gewesen und das Blau seiner Augen war noch nicht von so viel Kummer überschattet.  
  
Der Krieg war vorbei, die Menschen waren immer noch frei, Gondor hatte einen neuen König. Es war einfach nicht gerecht, das einer der Männer, die Mittelerde vor dem sicheren Untergang bewahrt hatte, so sehr leiden mußte.  
  
Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, ihm zu antworten.  
  
"Ja," sagte sie, "ich bin Aylena, Tochter Irograns, aus Rohan. Ich freue mich euch wiederzusehen, Prinz, wenn auch die Umstände besser sein könnten. Verzeiht, ich wollte nicht lauschen aber ich habe ein wenig von dem Gespräch zwischen euch und dem König mitbekommen und auch die Königin hat im Festsaal über euer Leid gesprochen. Ich möchte euch sagen, das es mir unglaublich leid, was immer euch geschehen ist."  
  
Sie traute sich nicht, noch direkter zu werden. Aus dem, was der König mit seiner Königin besprochen hatte und dem, was sie von dem Gespräch zwischen dem König und dem Elben mitbekommen hatte, hatte sie sich zusammengereimt, das wohl etwas mit der Gemahlin oder einer engen Verwandten des Elbenprinzen passiert sein mußte.  
  
Eine seiner geraden, dunkeln Augenbrauen fuhr in die Höhe. Aylena konnte diesen Blick, mit dem er sie jetzt musterte, nicht einordnen. Dann drehte er sich um und ging ein Stück den Weg hinunter zu einer Bank aus weißem Marmor. Dort ließ er sich nieder. Er lehnte sich zurück, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute hinauf zu den Sternen. Aylena konnte nicht sagen, warum sie es tat, doch sie folgte ihm. Niemand, nicht einmal ein Elbenprinz, sollte in einer solchen Nacht alleine sein. Sie kniete sich ihm zu Füßen und ergriff nach kurzem Zögern seine rechte Hand.  
  
"Ich verstehe nichts von Elben. Ihr seid der erste Elb, der das Wort an mich gerichtet hat, damals in Helm's Klamm. Ich weiß nur, dass ich niemals allein sein wollte, wenn ich großen Kummer hatte. Ihr braucht nichts zu sagen aber laßt mich einfach bei euch bleiben."  
  
Legolas war überrascht. Sie war nur ein junges Mädchen aus Rohan aber sie war die erste, die von ihm nicht verlangte, sein Herz zu öffnen und über seinen Schmerz zu reden.  
  
Er riß seinen Blick von den Sternen und blickte stattdessen Aylena an. Für einen kurzen Moment schwindelte ihm und er faßte sich stöhnend an den Kopf. Ob er vielleicht doch zu viel von dem Wein getrunken hatte? Als das Schwindelgefühl nachgelassen hatte, bemerkte er den besorgten und gleichzeitig erwartungsvollen Blick des Mädchens.  
  
"Geht es euch gut, Herr?", fragte sie.  
  
Legolas kniff die Augen zusammen, als er merkte, dass ihn abermals ein Schwindel ergriff. Wie viel Wein hatte er eigentlich getrunken? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.  
  
"So gut es einem betrunkenen Elben nur gehen kann.", erwiderte er zynisch.  
  
Aylena stand auf, ohne seine Hand loszulassen und sagte leise:  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich euch zu euren Gemächern begleiten, Herr. Es ist offensichtlich, das es euch gar nicht gut geht und ich lasse euch wirklich nur ungern allein."  
  
Legolas lachte heiser:  
  
"Bei Iluvatar, ich bin ein Elb und für gewöhnlich bin ich derjenige, der dafür sorgt, das jungen Mädchen wie euch nichts geschieht."  
  
Aylena schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:  
  
"Im Moment seid ihr nichts weiter als betrunken. Kommt schon!"  
  
Langsam und leicht taumelnd erhob sich der Elbenprinz.  
  
Während sie sich langsam auf den Weg zu einem Bereich der Burg aufmachten, der für die elbischen Gäste des Königs reserviert war, hoffte Aylena inständig, dass sich außer ihnen niemand zu dieser Stunde in den Gärsten aufhielt. Nicht auszudenken, was das wieder für ein Gerede geben würde... der betrunkene Elbenprinz und die neue Hofdame der Königin. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, das die Plappermäuler der anderen Hofdamen wochenlang nicht stillstehen würden.  
  
Allerdings konnte sie auch nicht leugnen, das sie sich in seiner Gesellschaft wohl fühlte. Sie schalt sich selbst für ihre Einfältigkeit. Natürlich fühlte sie sich wohl in seiner Gesellschaft. Er war ein Elb und als solcher umgab ihn eine magische Aura. Seine Hand lag warm und weich in ihrer. Wie ungewöhnlich für einen so großartigen Krieger. Immerhin, so erzählte die Geschichte der Ringgemeinschaft die bei Hofe erzählt wurde, hatte er viele harte Kämpfe durchlitten. Die Schlacht bei Helm's Klamm war nur einer davon. Die Gewandtheit des hochgewachsenen Elben mit seinem Langbogen, seine Reitkünste, die Art, wie er mit schwindelerregender Geschwindigkeit seine Schwerter schwang. Selbst jetzt, unter der Last unerträglichen Leids waren seine Bewegungen graziös und geschmeidig. Sie hatte jedoch erwartet, das seine Hände rauh und schwielig waren.  
  
Vor einer Tür aus dunkelstem Ebenholz, die ganz offensichtlich von elbischen Handwerkern gefertigt worden war, blieben sie stehen.  
  
"Hier sind meine Gemächer. Ich danke euch für eure Gesellschaft, meine Dame und dafür, das ihr mich vor weiteren Peinlichkeiten bewahrt habt.", sagte Legolas leise.  
  
"Ich sorgte mich einfach um euch, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, was euch geschehen ist und ich wollte euch nicht allein zurücklassen. Der König hat harte Worte an euch gerichtet.", erwiderte Aylena.  
  
Legolas lächelte leicht. Dann beugte er sich vor und küßte sie flüchtig auf den Mund. Er konnte nicht einmal sagen, warum er das tat aber es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie schloß die Augen und atmete anschließend zitternd aus. War sie letzten Endes doch nur eine Träumerin, wie alle anderen menschlichen Mädchen?  
  
"Süße Lügen von noch süßeren Lippen. Macht euch nicht lustig über meinen Schmerz. Das tun schon alle anderen. Ihr seht in mir nur einen Elben, ein magisches Wesen in euren Augen mit dem ihr das Lager teilen wollt. Geht und erzählt euren Freundinnen von dem Abend, den ihr mit Legolas Thranduilien, dem Prinzen des Düsterwaldes verbracht habt."  
  
Schlagartig öffnete Aylena die Augen. Sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Von dem sagenumwobenen Feingefühl der Elben schien dieser hier keine Spur zu besitzen. Sie hoffte für ihn, dass das nur an dem übermäßigen Alkoholgenuß lag.  
  
Von jetzt auf gleich wandelte sich ihr Mitgefuehl in Entruestung ueber eine solche Anschuldigung und mit kaum verhaltenem Zorn erwiwderte sie:  
  
"Ich bin zwar 'nur' ein Mensch aber das gibt euch noch lange nicht das Recht, das ihr an meiner Aufrichtigkeit zweifelt. Nicht eine Sekunde habe ich daran gedacht, diese Nacht auf welche Art auch immer mit euch zu verbringen. Meine Sorge ist... war ehrlicher Natur, doch anscheinend seid ihr an 'dieser' Art Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht interessiert. Ich wünsche euch eine gute Nacht."  
  
Sie wandte sich zum Gehen, blieb jedoch stehen, als sie seine gemurmelte Entschuldigung vernahm.  
  
"Verzeiht, es ist wohl der Alkohol der aus mir spricht."  
  
Kurz darauf hörte sie nur noch das Geräusch einer sich schließenden Tür.  
  
Aylena schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte immer geglaubt, Elben seinen würdevoll und stünden in allem, was sie taten über den Dingen. Dieser hier, dieser edle Prinz, hatte anscheinend nur allzu menschliche Probleme und von dieser würdevollen Aura, die für gewöhnlich Elben zu umgeben schien, war bei ihm nicht mehr viel vorhanden.  
  
~*~  
  
Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Schwankend und mit vom Alkohol umnebelten Kopf stand Legolas verloren in seinen Gemächern. Er ging umher und beleidigte jeden, der sich um ihn sorgte, schlug die Hilfe alter Freunde aus und verspottete diejenigen, die ehrliches Mitgefühl mit ihm hatten. Wertlos, nutzlos war er. Er war eine Zumutung für alle in seinem Umfeld. Die, die früher seine Gesellschaft gesucht hatten, konnten ihn nun kaum noch ertragen, doch keiner wagte es sich, ihm dies ins Gesicht zu sagen.  
  
Er taumelte zu dem großen Spiegel, der auf einer Kommode stand, um diesen mit seinem Reisemantel zu verhängen, damit er sein eigenes Gesicht nicht mehr ertragen mußte. Als er die Kommode erreichte, fiel sein Blick auf das Spiegelbild des Dolches an seinem Gürtel. Das Gold am Griff glitzerte verführerisch. Vielleicht war es ja an der Zeit, sein langes Sterben zu beenden. Warum sollte er noch Jahre in Trauer um Arinwë verbringen, wenn er selbst es in der Hand hatte, alles zu beschleunigen?  
  
Er nahm den Dolch aus seiner Scheide und berührte mit dem Zeigefinger zaghaft das kühle, glatte Metall der Klinge... es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Er schloß die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte, aber es war nicht die Angst vor dem, was er vorhatte, sondern ein niemals gekanntes Gefühl freudiger Erwartung.  
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Das Licht des Mondes, der durch das Fenster des Gemachs schien, reflektierte auf der Klinge, als er sie langsam herumdrehte und über sein linkes Handgelenk legte. Ein kurzer, tiefer Schnitt... kein Schmerz, nur warmes Blut, das zunächst langsam und dann unaufhaltsam aus der Wunde lief. Fasziniert schaute er zu, wie das dunkelrote Lebenselixier zu Boden tropfte. Die Welt um ihn herum, begann sich langsam zu drehen. Seine Beine trugen sein Gewicht nicht mehr und er fiel auf die Knie. Mit einem entrückten Lächeln stellte er fest, das der dumpfe Schmerz, der sein Herz so gequält hatte, wie fortgeblasen war. 'Arinwë, erwarte mich. Ich komme zu dir!' war sein letzter Gedanke und dann wurde es dunkel....  
  
... to be continued. Ich hab' ja gesagt, ihr werdet mir böse sein! Aber um eines klarzustellen: Ich will auf gar keinen Fall Selbstmord verherrlichen es geht hier wirklich nur um die Dramaturgie einer Geschichte. Natürlich ist der Freitod NICHT DER LETZTE AUSWEG! ----------------------- [1] Ai Legolas, man 'obennas lîn? = Oh Legolas, was ist mit dir geschehen? [2] Man harnant i'ûr lîn annûr? = Was hat deine Seele so tief verletzt? [3] Boe ennin fired, gûr nîn breithannen = Ich sollte sterben, denn mein Herz ist gebrochen. [4] Han ú-bulich istad? Han ú-cheniach! = Woher willst du das wissen? Du verstehst nichts davon! [5] Elessar! Gwanno o nîn, no meren na galu lîn! = Elessar! Laß mich in Frieden, feiere du nur dein Glück! 


	8. Sterne über dem Sand

...ätsch hier geht es noch nicht weiter mit Legolas. Ich würde mal sagen, es ist Zeit für einen Ortswechsel. @Daladrielle: Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wärest neugierig, wie viel Phantasie so in meinem Kopf herumspukt? Hier ist schon mal ein kleiner Vorgeschmack. Orte, Personen etc. hab ich alle selbst erfunden *einbißchenstolzsei*  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Sterne über dem Sand  
  
Am Horizont verwandelte sich das tiefe kühlende Schwarz der Nacht langsam in das hellere, sternenverschluckende Blau des frühen Morgens. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und schnell den glitzernden Tau der Nacht verdunsten lassen und die Luft so sehr erhitzen, bis sie flimmerte und den Augen Streiche spielte.  
  
Für Rhas'Valyn waren das die allerschönsten Augenblicke des Tages. Die Zeit, in der die Natur den Atem anhielt, weil der beginnende Tag die dunklen Stunden besiegte. Für wenige Sekunden herrschte über der Wüste ein atemberaubendes, farbenfrohes Zwielicht. Nachts ließ der Tau und das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne den Sand silbrig glänzen, tagsüber schimmerte der Sand wie flüssiges Gold, doch in den wenigen Augenblicken bevor die Sonne aufging schienen die Dünen durch das Spiel von Licht und Schatten ein eigenes Leben zu haben.  
  
Oh ja, es gab sehr wohl Leben in der Wüste. Es gab Schlangen, Eidechsen, Antilopen, Wüstenfalken, Löwen und Schakale. Zumindest, wenn man die Augen hatte, sie zu sehen. Die Eruin, die, so sagten zumindest ihre ältesten Aufzeichnungen, schon immer in der Wüste gelebt hatten, waren sogar in der Lage an der Art des Sandes seine Tragfähigkeit zu erkennen. Das war überlebenswichtig, denn es gab draußen in der offenen Wüste viele Treibsandlöcher. Sie waren in der Lage 45 verschiedene Arten von Sand zu unterscheiden.  
  
Rhas'Valyn seufzte, als die Sonne schließlich aufging und ihre ersten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen wie tastende Hände über den Sand schickte. Leider dauerte dieser wunderschöne Moment niemals allzu lange. Es lohnte sich allerdings immer wieder, so früh am Morgen dafür aufzustehen. Der junge Mann saß mit dem Rücken an den Stamm einer Palme gelehnt, die am Rand der Oase Ailanor'leth stand und hatte die Arme um die Knie geschlungen.  
  
"Die Nächte werden kürzer, die Tage länger... bald feiern wir wieder das Baireth Calen[1]. Freust du dich Rhas'Valyn?", sagte eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.  
  
Rhas'Valyn brauchte sich nicht einmal umzudrehen, um festzustellen, das der, der da zu ihm sprach sein älterer Bruder Ko'Ray war.  
  
"Ja doch, sehr! Aber ich mache mir Gedanken, Múndar[2]", erwiderte er.  
  
Ko'Ray lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen seitlich an die selbe Palme, in deren Schatten Rhas'Valyn saß und blickte nachdenklich zum Horizont.  
  
"Worüber machst du dir Gedanken?", fragte der Ältere.  
  
"Über das Fest. Ich hoffe, es wird nicht gestört werden", sagte der jüngere Mann, "eigenartige Kreaturen durchstreifen in letzter Zeit die Wüste. Wir sollten Sho'Anin überzeugen, verstärkte Spähertrupps durch die Wüste zu schicken. Wir sollten auch in Kontakt mit den anderen Oasen treten, um festzustellen, ob sie diese Wesen auch im Auge behalten."  
  
Ko'rays entspannter Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Rhas'Valyn wußte, dass er mit dieser Bemerkung in ein Wespennest gestochen hatte. Sein älterer Bruder war der Naim, der Hauptmann der Rhain'Tareth, der Wandernden Wächter von Ailanor'leth und als solcher in der letzten Zeit, seit diese Wesen mit der ledernen, schlammfarbenen Haut aufgetaucht waren, oft der Kritik der anderen Eruin[3] ausgesetzt. Er hatte vor dem Rat gesagt, dass er keine Notwendigkeit sehe, verstärkte Patrouillen zu reiten und er glaubte, seine Meinung sei über jeden Zweifel erhaben.  
  
"Rhas, hör mir zu!" sagte Ko'ray und seine Stimme klang wirklich ungehalten. "Viele Fremde sind schon an unseren Oasen vorbeigezogen, ohne irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten. Manchen von ihnen wurde sogar gestattet, sich an unseren Quellen zu erfrischen. Keiner von ihnen ahnt etwas von Teraidh'Calain[4]. Die Rhain'Tareth erledigen seit hunderten... nein, seit tausenden von Jahren ihre Aufgabe und niemals drohte Teraidh'Calain eine Gefahr. Auch jetzt ist das nicht der Fall. Sie ziehen an den Oasen vorbei, glaube ja nicht, das wir diese Wesen nicht insgeheim überwachen. Sie meiden sowohl die Städte der Hellhäutigen am Meer, als auch unsere Oasen. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie hin wollen aber sie behelligen uns nicht. Irgendwann werden sie verschwunden sein. Und wenn dir nicht gefällt, was bei den Rhain'Tareth und im Hohen Rat entschieden wird, dann tritt ihnen doch bei."  
  
Rhas'Valyn biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe. Der Stich, der in dem letzten Satz seines Bruders steckte, hatte gesessen. Er wich Ko'Rays Blick aus und sagte heiser:  
  
"Du weißt genau, das ich das nicht kann. Ich bin 'nur' der zweite Sohn."  
  
Ko'Ray nickte und sagte:  
  
"Es ist gut, das du dich an deinen Platz erinnerst."  
  
Er wandte sich um und ließ den jüngeren Mann allein mit seinen Gedanken.  
  
Für gewöhnlich verstanden sich die Brüder sehr gut, doch Ko'Ray war sehr stolz und er mochte es nicht kritisiert zu werden, von niemandem. Er wurde dann schnell verletzen und er wußte genau, wie er Menschen verletzen konnte, die es wagten, ihn zu kritisieren.  
  
~*~  
  
"Und was willst du nun tun?", fragte Shar'Teyn seinen besten Freund.  
  
Eigentlich sollten Rhas'Valyn und Shar'Teyn bei der Ausschachtung neuer Bewässerungskanäle helfen, die dazu dienen sollten, die neu angelegten, Weizenfelder mit Wasser zu versorgen, doch die Pause, die sie sich im Schatten der Dattelpalmen gönnten, dauerte nun schon länger als eine halbe Stunde. So nahe bei den kühlen Quellen, die aus den Tiefen der Erde hervorsprudelten und die Grundlage für all das Grün in der Oase bildeten, wehte ein angenehmes Lüftchen. Rhas'Valyn, der seine Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Beine weit von sich gestreckt hatte, schien seinen Freund gar nicht gehört zu haben. Wieder einmal war er in seinen Tagträumereien versunken.  
  
Shar'Teyn war allerdings einer der wenigen Freunde Rhas'Valyns, die es nicht mehr irritierte, wenn er plötzlich mitten in einem Gespräch einen verklärten Gesichtsausdruck bekam und ins Land der Tagträume abdriftete. Er würde ebenso schnell wieder mit den Gedanken bei der Sache sein. Auch diesmal war das der Fall.  
  
"Entschuldige, was sagtest du?", fragte er blinzelnd.  
  
"Du erzähltest mir gerade von Ko'Rays Uneinsichtigkeit was diese eigenartigen Wesen angeht und ich fragte dich, was du tun willst", wiederholte Shar'Teyn geduldig.  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Rhas'Valyn seinen Freund. Die dunkelroten Bänder, die in sein langes schwarzes Haar eingeflochten waren und die bronzenen Reifen, die seine Oberarme und seine Handgelenke umwanden, zeigten ihm, dass er in der Hierarchie seiner Familie noch weiter unten stand als er selbst. Shar'Teyn war nur der dritte Sohn Sho'Anins. Obwohl er ein Sohn des Ältesten in der Oase war, hatte sein Wort kein Gewicht. Nur die erstgeborenen Söhne eines Mannes hatten das Recht, die weißen Bänder und die goldenen Armreifen zu tragen. Diese Ehrenabzeichen waren aber auch Rhas'Valyn vorenthalten. Er durfte nur die blauen Bänder und die silbernen Reifen des Zweitgeborenen tragen. Worin genau der Ursprung dieser Tradition lag, die von den älteren Eruin vehement verteidigt wurde, wußte keiner mehr genau.  
  
Er teilte seine Gedanken seinem Freund mit.  
  
"Schau uns an. Was fällt dir auf? Trägt einer von uns das Gold und das Weiß? Ist einer von uns vielleicht ein Rhain'Tareth oder gar ein Mitglied des Hohen Rates? Du weißt, es ärgert mich, das Ko'Ray eine drohende Gefahr auf die leichte Schulter nimmt aber er hat nun einmal recht, wenn er sagt, dass unser Wort ohnehin nichts verändern wird."  
  
Shar'Teyn nickte langsam. Er wußte, er konnte nicht einmal etwas ändern, wenn er seinen Vater darum bitten würde.  
  
"Was ich allerdings auch nicht verstehe ist, warum dir diese eigenartigen Kreaturen, halb Mensch, halb Ochse scheinen sie zu sein, so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Sie ziehen doch nur vorbei und..."  
  
Rhas'Valyn unterbrach seinen Freund:  
  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Ich bekomme eine Gänsehaut wenn ich sie sehe. Es ist ein unbestimmtes Gefühl aber ich bin mir sicher, es wird Ärger geben, auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie."  
  
Shar'Teyns Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er sah nun besorgt aus.  
  
"Denkst du, es könnte etwas mit der Prophezeiung zu tun haben? Du weißt schon die Nairanor."  
  
Rhas'Valyn reagierte verärgert auf diese Frage. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, was eine steile Falte zwischen ihnen entstehen ließ.  
  
"Du weißt genau, das ich nicht an diese Prophezeiung glaube. Sie ist nur ein Mittel des Hohen Rats, seine Macht zu festigen. Teraidh'Calain muß um jeden Preis geschützt werden und mit der Prophezeiung haben die Mitglieder des Hohen Rates ein gutes Argument in der Hand. Die Rahjani[5] in Teraidh'Calain sitzt zwar auf dem Kristallthron, doch die wahre Macht hat der Hohe Rat inne", sagte er.  
  
Shar'Teyn hob abwehrend die Hände und erwiderte:  
  
"Bitte! Ich wollte wirklich keine politische Diskussion mit dir vom Zaun brechen. Ich möchte nur gerne wissen, was du tun willst. Es gibt schließlich noch die Möglichkeit, das wir auf eigene Faust etwas unternehmen."  
  
Bevor er jedoch seine Idee erklären konnte, wurden sie von dem Oberaufseher über die Bewässerungskanäle unterbrochen. Sie hatten zunächst seinen Schatten bemerkt, der über sie fiel. Er stand dort, breitbeinig und mit den Händen in die Hüften gestemmt. Ungeduldig wippte sein rechter Fuß auf und ab.  
  
"Solltet ihr nicht längst an der Arbeit sein?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Rhas'Valyn stand als erster auf und entschuldigte sich kleinlaut:  
  
"Es tut uns leid. Wir haben wohl die Zeit vollkommen vergessen."  
  
Melekh, der Aufseher, wollte anscheinend jedoch keine Entschuldigungen hören.  
  
"Es ist mir egal, was - mal wieder - der Grund für eure Faulenzerei war. Ihr werdet heute eine Stunde länger arbeiten als die anderen und ab Morgen werdet ihr in verschiedenen Bereichen eingesetzt. Es ist doch auffällig, das ihr immer gemeinsam aus der Reihe tanzt. Ich sollte mit euren Vätern sprechen."  
  
Stöhnend machten sich Rhas'Valyn und Shar'Teyn wieder an die Arbeit. Aber Rhas'Valyn ging nicht aus dem Kopf, was sein Freund gesagt hatte. Sie konnten etwas auf eigene Faust unternehmen. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sich der Tag seinem Ende neigte und sie unbeobachtet miteinander sprechen konnten.  
  
~*~  
  
Rhas'Valyn und seine Familie, zu der sein Vater Tairik, seine Mutter Sha'Vona, seine beiden Schwestern Kai'Lani und Inana sowie sein Bruder Ko'ray gehörten, lebten in einem zweistöckigen Haus aus gebrannten Lehmziegeln, das außen weiß verkalkt war, um die Hitze in den Innenräumen erträglicher zu machen. Es stand direkt am Marktplatz der Oase. Tairik hatte dieses Haus vor fast 1500 Jahren mit eigenen Händen gebaut und es Sha'Vonas Eltern als Brautpreis angeboten. Tairik war zwar ein erstgeborener Sohn und ein Rhain'Tareth, doch er stammte aus eher bescheidenen Verhältnissen und konnte Sha'Vona, die die Tochter es Ratsmitglieds war, nichts anderes bieten. Sha'Vona hatte seine Werbung jedoch mit Freuden angenommen, denn die beiden waren schon lange Zeit ineinander verliebt gewesen. Das Resultat ihrer Verbindung waren die vier Kinder, die in sehr kurzen Abständen, zumindest für die Verhältnisse der Eruin, hintereinander geboren wurden. Während Ko'ray Mitglied der Rhain'Tareth war und auch gute Aussichten auf einen Platz im Rat hatte, bereitete Rhas'Valyn seinen Eltern nichts als Kummer. Zumindest behauptete sein Vater das. Rhas'Valyn stand immer im Schatten seines älteren Bruders. Nur seine Mutter hatte ihm in seiner Kindheit so etwas wie Zuneigung entgegengebracht. Allerdings stand Rhas, wie ihn all seine Freunde nannten, dafür auch schon früh auf eigenen Beinen. Er hatte viele Freunde und obwohl dies eigentlich dem ältesten Sohn einer Familie vorbehalten war, hatte er bei Olvar, dem Schmied des Dorfes ein wenig den Umgang mit dem Skimar[6], der traditionellen Waffe der Eruin gelernt. Und er war in der Lage gewesen, sich zu den politischen Strukturen der Eruin seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen. Er hatte oft genug schweigend daneben gesessen, wenn sich Ko'Ray und sein Vater über Politik unterhielten und hätte Ko'Ray oft genug wegen seiner naiven Einstellung auslachen können. Er war der Meinung, dass das Recht des erstgeborenen Sohnes abgeschafft werden mußte, denn das jemand früher geboren wurde, war noch lange keine Garantie, dass er auch in der Politik talentierter sein mußte als ein zweit- oder gar drittgeborener Sohn. Er hatte von Haradrim- Händlern aus den Städten an den Küsten, mit denen man sich an Handelsplätzen in der Wüste traf, um die Lage der Oasen geheimzuhalten, gehört, dass es bei ihnen überhaupt keine Rolle spielte, wann ein Mann geboren wurde.  
  
Während er an diesem Abend im Kreis seiner Familie auf dem mit feinen Teppichen ausgelegten Hauptraum des Hauses das Abendessen einnahm, grübelte er die ganze Zeit über das nach, was sein Freund Shar'Teyn am Nachmittag zu ihm gesagt hatte. 'Wir könnten doch etwas auf eigene Faust unternehmen', hatte er gesagt. Nachdenklich biss er in einen saftigen Pfirsich. Er hatte sich in die weichen, von seinen Schwestern handbestickten Kissen zurückgelehnt und die erste halbe Stunde des Abendessen vorgegeben, den politischen Diskussionen zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Bruder zu folgen.  
  
"Was sagst du dazu, Múndar!", fragte Ko'Ray mit einem Mal und riss ihn so aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
Der Bruder hatte sich in die weichen Seidenkissen zurückgelehnt, in der einen Hand einen saftigen Granatapfel und neben sich auf einem niedrigen Tischchen einen Pokal Wein. Erwartungsvoll blickte er Rhas über den Granatapfel hinweg an.  
  
Minutenlang herrschte peinliches Schweigen und schließlich ruhten alle Blicke auf Rhas. Dieser blickte verstört von einem zum anderen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, worüber sein Vater und sein Bruder gesprochen hatten.  
  
"Was immer du meinst, es wird schon richtig sein, Múndar!", sagte er schnell.  
  
Ko'Ray und Tairik blickten sich mitleidsvoll an und fingen dann an, aus vollem Halse zu lachen.  
  
Zwischen den Lachern brachte Tairik hervor:  
  
"Was bist du nur für ein unverbesserlicher Träumer, Rhas'Valyn. Was soll aus dir bloß noch werden?"  
  
Und Ko'Ray fügte noch hinzu:  
  
"Ich habe mir ja wirklich Mühe gegeben, dir einen Platz bei den Rhain'Tareth zu verschaffen aber ich hätte wissen müssen, das man einen Träumer wie dich dort einfach nicht gebrauchen kann."  
  
Gedemütigt und wütend sprang Rhas auf und lief zur Tür. Ko'Ray hatte, dass wußte er ganz genau, niemals versucht, ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen. Seine Mutter hielt ihn auf. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihm sagte, dass er ihr zuliebe nichts unüberlegtes tun sollte.  
  
Er lief zu den Ställen. Mit einem überraschten Wiehern begrüßte ihn Aithal[7], sein treuer Hengst. Er war ein sehr, sehr schnelles Pferd und an Mut mangelte es ihm auch nicht. Jedoch war er für die Rhain'Tareth nicht temperamentvoll genug und so war das schöne Tier in seinen Besitz gelangt. Er hatte glänzendes, nachtschwarzes Fell, jedoch waren sowohl seine Mähne als auch sein Schweif strahlend weiß. Rhas machte sich nicht die Mühe, den Hengst zu satteln, sondern sprang so auf seinen Rücken und lenkte ihn heraus aus dem Stall. Er wollte zu Shar'Teyn, der mit seiner Familie am anderen Ende der Oase wohnte.  
  
Die nächtlichen Geräusche der Oase, das hypnotisierende Zirpen der Grillen und der sanfte Wind, der die Palmwedel leise rascheln ließ, wirkten beruhigend auf sein Gemüt.  
  
Als er das Haus von Shar'Teyns Familie erreichte, welches eher einem kleinen Palast glich - immerhin war Sho'Anin ja auch das Oberhaupt in der Oase - meldete er sich bei den Wachen an, die ihn, weil sie ihn als guten Freund Shar'Teyns kannten, sofort einließen. In der Haupthalle des Hauses empfing ihn Jha'Fol, der neue Vorsteher des Haushaltes. Er hinderte Rhas am Weitergehen, indem er sich mit weit ausgestreckten Armen vor die mit Eisen beschlagene, zweiflügelige Tür stellte, die zur Haupthalle des Anwesens führte.  
  
"Ihr solltet wissen, das sich die Familie des Sotains[8] jetzt beim Abendessen befindet.", sagte er und verdeutlichte damit seinen Standpunkt, dass es keine gute Idee war, die Familie jetzt zu stören.  
  
Rhas machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und erwiderte:  
  
"Ach kommt, Jha'Fol, ihr wisst genau, das sich der Sotain nicht darum scheren wird, wenn sein jüngster Sohn den Speisesaal vorzeitig verlässt. Tut mir den Gefallen und richtet Shar'Teyn aus, dass ich auf ihn warte."  
  
Jha'Fol musterte den jungen Eruin, der vor ihm stand von oben bis unten. Anscheinend überlegte er, ob er Anweisungen eines zweitgeborenen Sohn ausführen mußte. Letzten Endes entschied er sich wohl, dass es sich um eine einfache Bitte handeln mußte und sagte:  
  
"Wartet hier!"  
  
Während Rhas auf seinen Freund wartete, dachte er über sein Vorhaben in dieser Nacht nach. Er war sich sicher, das richtige zu tun. Wenn sein Bruder schon nicht in der Lage war, zu erkennen, was notwendig war, dann mußte er die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen.  
  
Als Shar'Teyn die Vorhalle betrat, bemerkte Rhas es zunächst gar nicht.  
  
"Du läufst auf und ab wie ein Löwe im Käfig. Weshalb bist du so aufgebracht?" sprach Shar'Teyn seinen Freund an.  
  
Erst da blickte Rhas auf. Er ging auf seinen Freund zu, legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und sagte mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme:  
  
"Komm, wir reiten heute Nacht nach Hin'Aileth[9]. Was du heute Nachmittag zu mir gesagt hast, ist mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn gegangen. Wir werden mit Ya'Tiraj sprechen. Er ist ein Erstgeborener und wenn er bei der Aktion heute Nacht dabei ist, werden wir mit Sicherheit keine Probleme bekommen."  
  
Shar'Teyn blickte Rhas fragend an und meinte dann:  
  
"Wenn du die Güte hättest, mir zunächst einmal zu erklären, was du genau vorhast... du weißt, die Nacht gehört den Hyänen und ich möchte nur ungern draußen in der Wüste sein, wenn sie jagen."  
  
Rhas gab seinem Freund zu verstehen, dass er nicht in der Vorhalle über seinen Plan sprechen wollte und gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Ställen. Erwartungsvoll lehnte sich Shar'Teyn an die Box seiner Fuchsstute Sashai. Erwartungsvoll stupste diese ihren Herrn an der Schulter an, so als ob sie schon ahnte, dass sie in dieser Nacht noch einmal laufen durfte.  
  
"Eigentlich will ich gar nicht lange darüber reden, Shar. Du sagtest, wir sollten auf eigene Faust Patroullien reiten und das werden wir heute Nacht eben das erste Mal tun."  
  
Shar'Teyn war wie vom Blitz getroffen. Schließlich blinzelte er und sein Gesicht sagte, das er nicht ganz verstanden zu haben glaubte, was sein Freund ihm da gerade gesagt hatte.  
  
"Und du willst Ya'Tiraj einweihen?", fragte er.  
  
"Ja! Er ist ein Erstgeborener, ein Rhain'Tareth und was noch viel wichtiger ist: er ist unser Freund. Im übrigen ist er, so wie ich, niemals Ko'Rays Meinung. Die Dinge in Hin'Aileth werden unter seinem Kommando stets anders gehandhabt als hier."  
  
Rhas hatte recht. Ya'Tiraj war ein Erstgeborener und hatte aufgrund dieser Tatsache leicht eine gute Position bei den Rhain'Tareth erhalten. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten war er schnell zum Hauptmann befördert worden. Was seine Vorgesetzten jedoch nicht wußten war, dass schon früh in seiner Jugend ein Denkprozess begonnen hatte, der ihm sagte, dass es nicht richtig sein kann, von seinen Freunden getrennt zu werden und eine andere Laufbahn als sie einzuschlagen, nur weil sie keine Erstgeborenen waren. Er hatte seine Überzeugung lange für sich behalten, doch jetzt, wo er in einer Position war, in der man ihn nicht einfach übergehen konnte, sprach er immer öfter offen über seine Überzeugungen. Seiner Beliebtheit bei den Rhain'Tareth tat dies keinen Abbruch aber der Rat der Sotains wurde immer nervöser.  
  
Endlich nickte Shar'Teyn.  
  
"Du könntest recht haben. Auf jeden Fall ist es einen Versuch wert. Aber wir werden morgen fürchterlich erschöpft sein und ich hoffe, dass Ya'Tiraj nicht unseretwegen Probleme mit dem Sotain von Hin'Aileth bekommt." wandte er dennoch ein.  
  
Rhas war jedoch schon damit beschäftigt, die Tür zu Sashais Box zu öffnen und das Zaumzeug von der Stallwand zu nehmen. Er hielt es Shar'Teyn entgegen und sagte:  
  
"Nun komm schon, was das angeht wird uns auch noch etwas einfallen, wenn wir auf dem Rückweg sind."  
  
Endlich war Shar'Teyn völlig überzeugt und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Nachbar-Oase Hin'Aileth.  
  
~*~  
  
Bald hatten sie die ersten Ausläufer der Nachbar-Oase erreicht und auf den ersten Blick schien alles ruhig zu sein, doch dann sahen sie die Feuer, die auf den hohen Türmen brannten, welche in Abständen von jeweils 100 Schritt die Oase umgaben.  
  
"Was ist da los? Die Wächterfeuer werden nur entzündet, wenn Gefahr droht." fragte Shar'Teyn.  
  
Rhas fluchte:  
  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, verdammt! Wenn in Ailanor'leth anders entschieden worden wäre, würden sie die Feuer jetzt sehen aber da mein Bruder ja der Meinung war, man müßte nicht in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt werden, wird ihnen wohl keiner zur Hilfe kommen, was auch immer dort geschieht."  
  
Die beiden schauten sich an und kamen zu einer wortlosen Übereinkunft. Sie mußten nach Hin'Aileth reiten um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.  
  
In der Oase herrschte das totale Chaos. Viele Eruin liefen verwirrt und mit blut- und rußverschmierten Gesichtern durch die Gassen. Die Rhain'Tareth versuchten mehr oder weniger erfolgreich, wieder Ordnung herzustellen. Mit lauten Rufen forderten sie die Leute auf, ihre Häuser aufzusuchen und Türen und Fensterläden zu schließen. Einige kamen ihnen entgegen und forderten sie auf, Wasser von den Quellen zu holen um das Ratsgebäude zu löschen.  
  
Rhas war verwirrt. Das Ratsgebäude brannte? Was war bloß geschehen. Er drehte sich im Sattel zu Shar'Teyn und sagte:  
  
"Wir müssen Ya'Tiraj finden. Er kann uns sicherlich erklären, was geschehen ist."  
  
Das sie zu Pferd waren, erleichterte es ihnen, durch die verwirrte Menge zu kommen. Tatsächlich entdeckten sie in der Nähe des Ratsgebäudes, bei den Ställen der Rhain'Tareth ihren Freund Ya'Tiraj. Er war gerade damit beschäftigt, eine kleine Truppe zusammenzustellen. Die Rhain'Tareth sattelten ihre Pferde und bewaffneten sich, während die Bewohner von Hin'Aileth damit beschäftigt waren, die Flammen zu löschen, die vom Ratsgebäude inzwischen auch schon auf die nebenstehenden Gebäude überzugreifen drohten. Als der Naim der Rhain'Tareth von Hin'Aileth seine beiden jungen Freunde entdeckte, sprang er von seinem Pferd und lief aus sie zu.  
  
"Endlich! Sicher habt ihr doch Verstärkung aus Ailanor'leth mitgebracht, nicht wahr? Wo sind die Reiter deines Bruders, Rhas?" wollte er wissen.  
  
Sekundenlang blickte er den jüngeren Eruin erwartungsvoll an. Als dieser langsam den Kopf schüttelte, verspannten sich seine Kieferknochen. Rhas wußte, dass dies ein Zeichen dafür war, dass sein Freund vor Wut innerlich kochte. Ya'Tiraj zog sich hastig seine ledernen Reithandschuhe aus und warf sie mit einem wütenden Aufschrei zu Boden.  
  
"Wo bei allen guten Geistern hat Ko'Ray nur seine Augen. Wir hatten die Wächterfeuer schon entzündet, als diese Kreaturen begannen, die Oase zu beobachten. Wieso ist dein Bruder nur zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Er dreht sich wie eine Fahne im Wind, versucht mal dem einen, mal dem anderen zu Gefallen zu sein und vergißt darüber hinaus, dass er Aufgaben zu erfüllen hat. Manchmal denke ich, dass die Erbfolge bei euch verdreht ist. Du solltest der Erstgeborene sein, immerhin bist 'du' hier!"  
  
Rhas wußte, es hatte keinen Zweck Ya'Tiraj beruhigen zu wollen. Er und sein Bruder, die ungefähr gleich alt waren, lagen schon seit ihrer Kindheit aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund im Streit miteinander, und brachten sich bei offiziellen Anlaessen, die sie hin und wieder im Zuge ihrer Pflichten beiwohnen mussten, nur die vorgeschriebene Hoeflichkeit entgegen.  
  
Shar'Teyn, der sich aufmerksam umgeschaut hatte, vermutete schon, was geschehen war. Er fragte den Naim:  
  
"Was ist hier eigentlich geschehen? Waren das diese eigenartigen Gestalten?"  
  
Ya'Tiraj nickte und antwortete dann mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme:  
  
"Ja, natürlich! Sie ziehen plündernd zwischen den Küstenstädten der Hellhäutigen und unseren Oasen hin und her. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo sie hinwollen. Wir konnten auch ihre grunzende Sprache kaum verstehen. Anscheinend haben sie aber alle das selbe Ziel. Es war die Rede davon, das noch mehr von ihnen kommen würden. So viel habe ich verstanden. Sie haben Wasser gebraucht und als sie keine Nahrung fanden, die sie zufriedengestellt hätte, haben sie angefangen, die Häuser zu zerstören. Das Ratsgebäude haben sie angesteckt... schaut euch doch nur an, wie es hier aussieht."  
  
Bei diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ seinen Blick über den Ratsplatz und die angrenzenden Gebäude wandern. Auch den zwei Freunden blieb nicht lange verborgen dass die Bewohner dieser Siedlung nicht nur einige Häuser verloren hatten, sondern auch viele von ihnen auf grausame Art das Leben gelassen hatten. Nun, nachdem es so schien, als wäre der Angriff vorüber wurde erst das ganze Ausmaß der Verwüstung sichtbar, die nicht nur an den Gebäuden stattgefunden hatte, sondern auch in den Köpfen der Eruin, die sich bisher in ihren geheimen Oasen sicher und unantastbar gefühlt hatten. Diese Sicherheit war ihnen nun auf grausame Art und Weise genommen worden und die Verzweiflung spiegelte sich in ihrer Augen wieder über das, was nun werden sollte, und wie es nun mit ihnen weitergehen würde.  
  
"Und was wollt ihr jetzt tun?", fragte Rhas.  
  
"Ich stelle eine Truppe zusammen. Wir wollen sie verfolgen. Sie haben einige unserer Frauen entführt...", Ya'Tiraj blickte zum Himmel und holte tief Luft, bevor er mit tränenfeuchten Augen fortfuhr, "... sie haben Shi'Jana entführt. Versteht ihr? Ich muß ihnen folgen."  
  
Rhas sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Bei Airo, dem Wächter über die Wüste, sie hatten Ya'Tirajs schwangere Gemahlin entführt. Er wußte, das Ya'Tiraj nicht eher ruhen würde, bis sie wieder bei ihm war.  
  
"Wir kommen mit!", entschloß er sich sofort.  
  
"Nein, bitte! Bleibt hier, helft den Leuten. Viele suchen ihre Angehörigen, viele sind verletzt. Wir haben uns nach Kräften gewehrt. Vielleicht findet ihr gar einen dieser stinkenden Hunde, der noch lebt und uns sagen kann, wohin sie die Entführten bringen. Wir brauchen hier Leute wie euch, die einen kühlen Kopf behalten", bat Ya'Tiraj.  
  
Dann sprang er auf sein Pferd und gab seiner Truppe das Kommando zum Abreiten.  
  
Während sie dem Naim und seiner Truppe nachblickten, fluchte Rhas abermals:  
  
"Ich wünschte, man würde mir ein Skimar geben, dann würde diese Bestien von den Hoden bis zum Kinn aufschlitzen."  
  
Shar'Teyn zog ihm am Arm und meinte:  
  
"Komm, tun wir, was Ya'Tiraj uns aufgetragen hat. Finden wir erst einmal ein Gebäude, wo wir die Verwundeten unterbringen können."  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Kaserne der Rhain'Tareth. Dort war genügend Platz. Sie fragten sich nur beide insgeheim, wie es ihnen gelingen sollte, die zurückgebliebenen Rhain'Tareth, die auch in Hin'Aileth einigermaßen hochnäsig waren, davon zu überzeugen, dass der Befehl, eine Unterkunft für die Verwundeten zu finden, direkt von Ya'Tiraj kam.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte Shar'Teyn am Rande eines Quellbaches im hohen Riedgras etwas sehr helles.  
  
"Schau, das ist eines dieser Monster... wir sollten..."  
  
Er machte einen Schritt in die Richtung, doch Rhas hielt ihn fest und sagte:  
  
"Nein warte, sie sind nicht so hell. Sie haben dunkle Haut...", sie gingen näher an die Gestalt, die da am Ufer des Quellbaches lag und waren überrascht, eine Frau zu finden, "...und sie sind nicht so... bezaubernd. Bei allen guten... ich weiß nicht wer sie ist aber schau, ihre Ohren."  
  
Verblüfft blickten sich die beiden Freunde an.  
  
"Sie ist eine von uns? Sie ist eine Eruin?", vermutete Shar'Teyn.  
  
Rhas strich der Frau Haare aus dem zerschundenen Gesicht, die so golden wie der Sonnenaufgang waren. Sie sah arg mitgenommen aus. Ihre Lippen waren aufgesprungen, ihre Augen mit Wüstensand verklebt und als er sie aufhob, stellte er fest, das sie leicht wie eine Feder war. Dennoch konnte erkennen, von welcher Schönheit diese ungewöhnliche Frau unter all dem Schmutz war.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich ist sie eine von den Bemitleidenswerten, die zuvor von den Kreaturen entführt wurde.", sagte er.  
  
Shar'Teyn blickte immer noch vollkommen verblüfft drein.  
  
"Aber wer ist sie? Wo kommt sie her? Warum haben sie sie hier zurückgelassen? Wenn sie keine Eruin ist, was ist sie dann. Eine solche helle Haut habe ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen. Die Sonne muß sie fürchterlich verbrannt haben."  
  
Rhas erwiderte:  
  
"Das werden wir erfahren, wenn es ihr besser geht. Wir müssen ihr helfen. Shar, gib mir deinen Wasserschlauch."  
  
Shar'Teyn tat, wie ihm geheißen. Rhas, hielt der Frau den Schlauch an den Mund. Als das frische, kühle Nass ihre Lippen befeuchtete, schlug sie für eine Sekunde die Augen auf. Rhas war überrascht, in Augen zu blicken, die von strahlenderem Blau als das Himmelszelt waren. Diese Frau war wirklich wunderschön. Sie mußte um jeden Preis überleben oder er würde sich das niemals verzeihen.  
  
"Jhewaná ná'in[10], ich weiß euren Namen nicht aber ihr seid jetzt in Sicherheit. Wir werden für euch sorgen", sagte Rhas zu ihr, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn hören konnte.  
  
Rhas bat seinen Freund, die Zügel der beiden Pferde zu nehmen und mit der geheimnisvollen Frau machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Kaserne der Rhain'Tareth.  
  
Fertig! Seid gnädig mit mir. In diesem Kapitel ist vieles, was ich selbst erfunden habe. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich so viele selbsterfundene Sachen in eine Fanfiction aufnehme. Wahrscheinlich, weil ich gerade dabei bin, mich von der reinen Fanfiction zu lösen, damit ich mein Projekt "Original" bald in Angriff nehmen kann.  
  
----------------------- [1] Baireth Calen = das Fest des Wassers [2] Múndar = in der Sprache der Wüstenbewohner bedeutet das Bruder [3] Eruin = die Kinder der Wüste [4] Teraidh'Calain = Das grüne Königreich [5] Rahjani = Königin [6] das Skimar ist eine Stangenwaffe an deren beiden Enden jeweils eine in entgegensetzte Richtung weisende Klinge angebracht ist. [7] In der Sprache der Eruin bedeutet "Aithal" Mond [8] Sotain ist der Titel des Oasenoberhauptes [9] Hin'Aileth = Sandwirbel [10] Jhewaná ná'in = meine Schöne 


	9. Kapitel 6 um euch den Schmerz zu nehmen

Kennt ihr alle noch dieses alte Kinderlied "Der Herbst, der Herbst, der Herbst ist da...."?. Tja, das ist wieder die Zeit, wo ich hin und wieder doch mal einen Schreibflash bekomme. Die Tage werden kürzer, die Nächte länger und der Rotwein immer süffiger, Kerzenschein, Duft nach fallenden Blättern, Regen, der an die Fensterscheiben prasselt und sehnsuchtsvolle Musik dazu... Gott, bin ich peinlich verkitscht! Inspiriert hat mich der Song "Care for you" von Wolfsheim.  
  
HILFERUF! Gabi, mein liebes Beta! Wenn Du das liest, dann melde dich bitte per E-Mail bei mir. Ich habe einen neuen Rechner gekauft und mein Mann hat auf auf dem alten Computer Laufwerk C formatiert und damit waren auch alle meine E-Mail- Adressen zum Teufel.  
  
Kapitel 6  
... um euch den Schmerz zu nehmen  
  
Sin, i gerir dhuath, thia no min calad a sin, i mathar dravad chuin îs,  
cuiar.  
Jene, die Schatten werfen, scheinen im Licht zu sein und jene, die das  
Schlagen ihres Herzens spüren, leben.  
  
...'Tiefer und immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit sank er. Das waren nicht Mandos' Hallen, wie sie in den Geschichten seiner Vorfahren beschrieben wurden. Dennoch empfing er die lichtlose Leere, die ihn umgab mit offenen Armen. Frei von Schmerz und unerfüllter Sehnsucht war er. Er schaute herab und konnte unter sich keinen Boden ausmachen. Auch waren über ihm keine Sterne, nur absolute Dunkelheit. Hier gab es keinen Wind, keine Düfte, keine Töne, nichts was von der Stille ablenken konnte. Dies war eine Stille die er nicht mehr gespürt hatte seid er vom Tod Arinwës erfahren hatte, denn seit diesem Moment befand sich seine Seele in einem verzweifelten Aufruhr, und schien immerfort von Schmerzensschreien gepeinigt zu werden die nur ein Wiederhall seiner eigenen Schreie in der Einsamkeit seines Herzens waren und ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen. Es war erschreckend... und schön zugleich. Eigentlich jedoch hätte er sich von den Geschichten seiner Ahnen verraten fühlen müssen, denn er wurde nicht von Arinwë erwartet. Aber sein Herz war leicht und frei von Pein. Es war niemand hier, der von ihm verlangte, darüber nachzudenken, ob das, was er getan hatte, richtig war. Es war unglaublich aber... es war ihm mit einem Mal alles gleichgültig. Er schloß die Augen und gab sich der Dunkelheit hin'...  
  
Der Elbenprinz hatte wirklich großes Glück gehabt, dass Aylena doch noch einmal zurückgekehrt war, um sich für ihre barschen Worte zu entschuldigen. Er hatte sie zwar beleidigt, doch er war eben auch ein Prinz, ein elbischer noch dazu, und sie hatte einfach nicht das Recht, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie hatte leise an seiner Tür geklopft und gesagt, dass sie gekommen wäre, um sich zu entschuldigen. Doch er hatte ihr nicht geantwortet. Er konnte sein Zimmer nicht verlassen haben, sie hätte doch die Türe gehört und selbst ein Elb konnte wohl nicht so schnell einschlafen - schliefen Elben überhaupt? Sie hatte einige Sekunden überlegt, ob sie das Zimmer betreten sollte, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten. Die Türe jedenfalls war nicht verschlossen. Als sie ihn fand, lag er in seinem eigenen Blut. Zunächst konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, was sie sah, dann war sie panisch vor Angst auf die Knie gefallen und hatte um Hilfe geschrien. Zunächst war niemand gekommen und als sie ihren ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, tat sie das einzig richtige. Sie riss ohne zu überlegen ihren Unterrock in Streifen und verband damit die tiefen Schnitte an seinen Handgelenken, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. Schließlich war der stämmige, rotbärtige Zwerg aufgetaucht, an dessen Gesicht sie sich ebenfalls noch erinnern konnte. Auch er hatte bei der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm gekämpft. Er hatte fürchterlich und lautstark geflucht, sowohl in Westron, als auch in allen, ihm bekannten Sprachen, als er gewahr wurde, was der Elb sich angetan hatte. Er erklärte Aylena sogleich, dass er so etwas schon befürchtet hatte, weswegen er seinen elbischen Freund an diesem Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, doch plötzlich wäre er spurlos verschwunden gewesen. Der Zwerg schimpfte, er hätte keine Ahnung, wie der Elb es immer wieder schaffte zu verschwinden, ohne dass er es bemerkte. Er half Aylena den Prinzen auf dessen Bett zu legen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Legolas die Augen geöffnet und mit Entsetzen hatte Aylena den fiebrigen Glanz darin bemerkt.  
  
"Es geht ihm gar nicht gut. Ich weiß nicht, wie sehr ein Elb leiden kann und für welche Krankheiten sie anfällig sind aber mir scheint, er hat Fieber", hatte sie dem Zwergen gesagt.  
  
Mit kurzen aber schnellen Schritten war dieser sofort losgelaufen, um Hilfe zu holen. Er sagte, das Haelir[1], der Berater des Vaters des Prinzen, ein ausgezeichneter Heiler sei und er ihn holen würde.  
  
Das war nun schon fast eine Stunde her und seitdem hatte sich der Zustand des Prinzen nicht verändert. Aylena hatte sich in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Bett niedergelassen und wachte über den blonden Elben. Er hatte Schweißperlen auf der Stirn, warf sich im Fieber hin und her und murmelte hin und wieder unverständliche Dinge in Elbisch. Sie stand auf und feuchtete ein Tuch an, mit dem sie ihm die Stirn abtupfte. Anschließend rückte sie das seidene Kissen unter seinem Kopf zurecht.  
  
"Wie sehr muß euer Herz leiden, dass ihr euch euer unsterbliches Leben nehmen wollt, Prinz des Waldes? Ist es denn nicht ein Geschenk?" fragte sie während sie das tat.  
  
Als sie sich so fürsorglich über ihn beugte, schaute sie sich das erste Mal sein Gesicht wirklich aufmerksam an. Sie hatte zwar schon viel von der Schönheit der Elben gehört und sich inzwischen auch von der Richtigkeit dessen, was gesagt wurde, überzeugen können, doch sie hatte noch nie einen Elben gesehen, der so von innerer Schönheit strahlte wie der traurige Prinz aus dem Düsterwald. Seine äußerliche Schönheit war nur ein für alle sichtbarer Spiegel seiner reinen und empfindamen Seele, die sich durch seine unglaublich ausdrucksvollen Augene einen noch stärkeren Weg in die äußere Welt bahnte. Die dunklen Augenbrauen wölbten sich in einem perfekten Bogen über seine Augen, die - wie sie wußte - von strahlendstem Blau waren und von geraden, dunklen Wimpern umgeben waren. Obwohl er sehr schmale Lippen hatte, wirkte sein Mund dennoch sinnlich. Sie stellte sich vor, das sein langes, blondes Haar weich wie Seide sein mußte, sie wagte nicht, es zu berühren. Er erschien ihr so sanft und doch so männlich. Verblüfft darüber, auf welche Art sie den Prinzen betrachtete, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund. Bei allen guten... warum interessierte sie sich denn so für ihn? Aber es wärmte ihr Herz, ihn zu betrachten, ihn einfach nur in ihrer Nähe zu wissen, selbst in dem Zustand, in dem er sich jetzt befand. Wie konnte man ein solch makelloses Wesen, eine solch starke Persönlichkeit nicht lieben? Allein die Tatsache, dass er an der Rettung Mittelerdes mitgewirkt hatte, machte ihn schließlich zu einem strahlenden Helden und Helden liebte man nun einmal. Ihnen zu Ehren schrieb man ihre Geschichten nieder, ersann Lieder für sie... war es daher nicht recht und billig, so etwas wie Liebe im entferntesten Sinne für sie zu empfinden?  
  
Dass dieser Held jetzt so blass und krank daniederlag, sich in einem Geisteszustand befand, in dem er gar so weit ging, sich selbst das Leben nehmen zu wollen, brach ihr fast das Herz. Jemand, der dafür gesorgt hatte, das Menschen, Zwerge und Elben in Mittelerde wieder glücklich sein konnten, durfte nicht solche Qualen erleiden.  
  
Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie es tat aber sie beugte sich noch näher zu ihm und war wie hypnotisiert von dem herben Duft nach Wald, der ihm anhaftete. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass auch an seinen Haaren Blut klebte. Sie nahm das Tuch wieder zur Hand. Einen Moment zögerte sie, doch dann entschied sie, dass sie das nicht einfach so lassen konnte und begann sein Haar zu reinigen. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung richtig gelegen. Sein Haar war wunderbar weich. Ehe sie noch darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihn zart auf den Mund geküßt. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, so weich waren seine Lippen und gleichzeitig so kalt. Es war fast so, als würden seine Lebensgeister seinen Körper unbedingt verlassen wollen.  
  
"Ich wünschte, ich könnte euch etwas von meinem Lebenswillen geben aber ich bin keine Elbin, ich bin nicht einmal besonders bewandert in der Kräutermedizin.", seufzte sie und schalt sich selbst insgeheim dafür, dass sie bei der alten Margra, die in den Haushalt ihres Vater gekommen war, nachdem ihre Mutter gestorben war, nie wirklich zugeschaut hatte, wenn sie mit den Kräutern hantiert hatte.  
  
Sie erschrak, als er plötzlich seine beunruhigend blauen Augen öffnete und sie direkt anschaute.  
  
Seine Stimme war sehr schwach aber dennoch konnte sie das eine Wort, das er sagte, ganz deutlich verstehen: Arinwë.  
  
Für einen Moment keimte Hoffnung in ihr auf.  
  
"Nein, das bin ich nicht. Mein Name ist Aylena. Wisst ihr noch? Das Mädchen aus Rohan."  
  
Als er darauf nicht reagierte, schloß sie daraus, dass er wohl im Fieber gesprochen haben mußte. Er stöhnte leise auf und seine Augen schlossen sich wieder.  
  
Aylena überlegte, was sie noch tun konnte. Ungeduldig ging sie in dem Gemach auf und ab. In ihren Händen zerknüllte sie das Tuch, mit dem sie dem Prinzen die Stirn gekühlt hatte.  
  
'Der Zwerg läßt aber auch wirklich lange auf sich warten. Er muß doch nicht durch ganz Mittelerde reisen um diesen Elbenheiler aufzutreiben!', dachte sie wütend.  
  
~*~  
  
...'Plötzlich war da ein Licht, blendend hell. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blinzelte er gegen das Strahlen an. Er sehnte sich die gnadenvolle Dunkelheit wieder herbei. Aber dann... konnte es wirklich möglich sein? War es wirklich Arinwë, die endlich gekommen war, um ihn in Mando's Hallen zu geleiten. "Ich freue mich, dass du endlich kommst. Ich hätte ohne dich den Weg in dieser lichtlosen Leere nicht gefunden", gab er zu. Sie sagte kein Wort. Sie legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und küßte ihn dann sanft. Das Licht war so hell. War sie es wirklich? Legolas hätte fast über sich selbst gelacht. Wer sollte es denn sonst sein. Wer sollte ihn denn schon erwarten?'...  
  
~*~  
  
Aylena hatte sich einen Stuhl an das Bett gezogen und sich neben den Prinzen gesetzt. Er hatte wieder diesen Namen geflüstert, wobei seine Stimme fast verzweifelt klang, und dann seine Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt. Sie hatte ihre Hand in seine gelegt und sogleich hatte er sich beruhigt.  
  
Als sie Schritte vernahm, die sich schnell näherten, ließ sie seine Hand erschrocken los und sprang von dem Stuhl auf. Ganz deutlich konnte sie die knurrende Stimme des Zwergen vernehmen. Doch sie hörte auch König Aragorn, der sich heftig mit einem anderen Mann in der elbischen Sprache stritt.  
  
Es waren sechs Personen, die schließlich das Gemach betraten. Zum einen der Zwerg, der offensichtlich ebenso zu den Freunden des Elbenprinzen gehörte wie der König von Gondor, der ebenfalls gekommen war in Begleitung seiner elbischen Frau. Als beeindruckend empfand Aylena allerdings die Erscheinung der anderen drei Personen, die gekommen waren. Alle waren sie Elben, hochgewachsen und gut gekleidet. Während der eine jedoch still im Hintergrund blieb, stritt der andere, selbst nach Betreten des Raumes, immer noch mit dem König und dem weiteren Elben. Nur an der Art, wie sich bei manchem, was gesagt wurde, seine Stimme hob und senkte und daran, das sein Gesicht leicht gerötet war, konnte Aylena erkennen, dass er wirklich aufgebracht war. Sie fand das ziemlich ungewöhnlich, denn immerhin war eines der vielen Dinge, die sie über Elben erfahren hatte, das sie von einer inneren Ruhe und Beherrschtheit waren, die Menschen nicht einmal in der Lage waren, zu verstehen. Offensichtlich eine Behauptung, die in das Reich der Legenden gehörte.  
  
Zwischen dem Elbenprinzen und diesem anderen Elben, der von allen am lautesten stritt, bestand eine große Ähnlichkeit. Jedoch wirkte er älter, wenn bei Elben überhaupt von Alter sprechen konnte. Zumindest erweckte es bei Aylena den Eindruck durch seine Haltung und seine Augen, die einen weiseren und reiferen Ausdruck in sich hatten. Wahrscheinlich war es auch die offensichtlich Majestät, die er ausstrahlte, die ihn älter erscheinen ließ. Außerdem war sein Haar heller. Auf seinem Kopf trug er einen schmalen Goldreif, der vorn an der Stirn mit einem blinkenden, grünen Edelstein verziert war. Schlagartig wurde Aylena klar, dass es sich bei diesem Elben nur um Thranduil, den König des Düsterwaldes handeln konnte. Das Gesicht des anderen Elben, dessen Haar einen rötlichen Schimmer hatte, konnte sie nicht sehen, da er ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Jedoch redete auch er, genau wie der König, ernergisch auf den König des Düsterwaldes, der somit also der Vater des Prinzen Legolas war, ein.  
  
Von ihr schien allerdings keiner Notiz zu nehmen. All diese hochgestellten Persönlichkeiten, die sich hier im Raum versammelt hatten und sie ganz offensichtlich nicht wahrnahmen... Aylena bis sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, was sie nun tun sollte. Nun, sie hatte schließlich den Prinzen gefunden und auf gewisse Art fühlte sie sich für ihn verantwortlich. Sie entschied sich also, dass es nicht schaden konnte, wenn sie blieb. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum am Bett eines Mannes, der offensichtlich Hilfe brauchte, so heftig gestritten wurde. Sie beobachtete, wie die Königin sich nun ebenfalls über Legolas beugte und ihre zarte Hand auf dessen Stirn legte. Aylena irritierte es, dass ihr dies einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend versetzte.  
  
'Ach, stell dich nicht an wie eine dumme Gans!', sagte sie zu sich selbst. 'Die beiden kennen sich sicher schon sehr lange und außerdem ist Frau Undomiel König Elessars Gemahlin.'  
  
Mit einem Mal hatte sie jedoch das Gefühl, hier unerwünscht und unnütz zu sein also trat sie zurück und lehnte sich an die Wand, dennoch aufmerksam lauschend, was zwischen den hohen Herren vor sich ging.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thranduil! Sagt mir, dass es nicht euer Ernst sein kann, dass ihr Legolas nicht helfen wollt, sonst verliere ich meinen Glauben an eure Weisheit" redete Aragorn, König Elessar, wütend auf den König von Eryn Lasgalen ein.  
  
Thranduil bemühte sich, eine gleichmütige Miene zu bewahren, doch seine leicht geröteten Wangen verrieten, dass er sehr wütend war. Er war wütend auf seinen Sohn, der offensichtlich durch die menschliche Gesellschaft in der er sich befunden hatte auch etwas von deren Schwäche angenommen hatte. Es mag sein, dass des einen Schwäche des anderen Stärke war, das wußte er, doch er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass sein Sohn, der in den Schlachten von Helms Klamm und auf den Pelennor-Feldern soviel Leid gesehen hatte, nicht mit dem Tod seiner Gemahlin fertig werden könnte.  
  
"La, Aran Gondor! Ir awartham guil vîn an naergon, gweriam i firn.[2]" erwiderte Thranduil und verschränkte fast trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Aragorn blickte hilflos zu seiner Gemahlin und dann zu Caranlas, Legolas jüngerem Bruder, von dem er wußte, dass er dem Elbenprinzen sehr nahe stand. Doch auch Caranlas schien anscheinend nicht genau zu wissen, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Er wich dem Blick des gondorianischen Königs aus, suchte sich einen Punkt in dem Raum, der durch die vielen anwesenden Personen plötzlich sehr klein erschien, den er angestrengt fixieren konnte.  
  
Schließlich mischte sich auch Haelir, der Ratgeber und Heiler König Thranduils, ein:  
  
"Mein König Thranduil hat recht. Er hat sein Leben weggeworfen. Er hat entschieden, dass er das Geschenk des ewigen Lebens nicht annehmen will. Da ist ein großes Tabu und führt für gewöhnlich dazu, das ein Elb aus der Familie ausgeschlossen wird. Dies ist ein Fall, den wir in tausenden von Jahren nicht mehr hatten."  
  
Bei jedem Wort, das Haelir sprach, nickte Thranduil zustimmend.  
  
Doch zumindest an Caranlas' Haltung schien sich nun etwas zu ändern. Seine Schultern strafften sich und er wich einen Schritt vor seinem Vater zurück.  
  
Aragorn versuchte abermals, Thranduil umzustimmen, von seinem eingeschlagenen Weg abzuweichen. Er argumentierte damit, dass auch Arwen sich entschieden hatte, ein sterbliches Leben an seiner Seite zu führen, doch Haelir erwiderte, dass dies etwas ganz anderes sei, die Dinge in dieser Sache ganz anders lagen und er nicht wußte, wie die Noldor aus Imladris es handhabten, wenn einer der ihren sich tatsächlich das Leben nehmen wollte.  
  
"Nan... e ú ion lîn.[3]", warf Aragorn schließlich ein. Er hoffte, damit den König von Eryn Lasgalen doch noch umstimmen zu können.  
  
Thranduil hob die Hand und brachte den überraschten Aragorn damit augenblicklich zum Schweigen. Wäre er schon länger König gewesen, hätte diese Geste ihn nicht zum Schweigen gebracht. Doch noch fehlte ihm die nötige Erfahrung. Er redete immerhin mit einem Gleichrangigen und dieser hatte eigentlich nicht das Recht, ihm das Wort zu verbieten.  
  
Der König von Eryn Lasgalen senkte den Blick, damit der junge König von Gondor nicht sah, dass seine Augen feucht von Tränen wurden. Letzten Endes war auch sein Herz nicht aus Stein aber als König mußte er sich an die Gesetze seines Volkes halten. Wenn er als König dies nicht tat, welchen Grund sollte es dann für sein Volk geben, sich an alte Regeln zu halten?  
  
Er erwiderte:  
  
"E ú-vertha estad e iond nîn. Ú-voe istad man pada'odref[4]."  
  
Caranlas hob überrascht den Kopf. Der Blick, den er seinem Vater zuwarf war zutiefst verwirrt. Er wußte, wie sehr Thranduil seinen ältesten Sohn liebte und dass er selbst niemals in der Lage war, seinen Bruder zu ersetzen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht. Legolas hatte einen Fehler gemacht aber die Zeiten nach dem großen Krieg hatten sich verändert und Caranlas fand, dass es auch für die Elben Zeit war, sich von alten Traditionen zu verabschieden.  
  
"Edair, ae barthach ten, barthach nin[5].", drohte er.  
  
Ein Zucken um Thranduils Mundwinkel und der ungläubige Blick in seinen Augen verriet Caranlas, der seinen Vater gut kannte, wie aufgewühlt dieser innerlich war. Zunächst war Thranduil auch erschrocken, doch dann blickte er seinem jüngeren Sohn direkt ins Gesicht und sagte:  
  
"Dann sei es so! Wenn Iluvatar es so will, verliere ich beide Söhne an einem Abend."  
  
Daraufhin gab er Haelir ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen.  
  
"Komm Haelir, wir verlassen noch heute Nacht Minas Tirith. Ich will nicht mehr an die Schande meines Sohnes erinnert werden."  
  
Aylena, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, konnte jetzt einfach nicht länger schweigen. Sie hatte gehört, was der Elb gesagt hatte, der offensichtlich der Berater des Königs des Waldland-Reiches war, und es machte sie wütend. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, dass ein Führer aus dem Volk, dass sie immer für besonders einfühlsam gehalten hatte, so hartherzig sein konnte. Offensichtlich wollte er seinen eigenen Sohn seinem Schicksal überlassen.  
  
Mit geballten Fäusten trat sie vor und rief:  
  
"Bei allem, was euch heilig ist. Wie könnt ihr es fertig bringen, am Bett eures kranken Sohnes zu stehen und darüber zu streiten, ob man ihm helfen soll oder nicht. Ihr sprecht über ihn, als sei er bereits tot. Das kann ich nicht akzeptieren. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr wirklich so hartherzig seid."  
  
Viel zu spät erkannte sie, dass sie wieder einmal in einer Situation etwas gesagt hatte, in der es ihr besser angestanden hätte, zu schweigen. Wer war sie denn, dass sie Königen Befehle erteilen konnte.  
  
Thranduil blieb, wie vom Blitz getroffen, im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um. Offensichtlich konnte er gar nicht glauben, dass eine fremde Person, ein junges unscheinbares Mädchen, die Dreistigkeit besass, seine Entscheidung in Frage zu stellen. Er sagte:  
  
"Menschenmädchen, ich denke nicht, das irgend etwas, was ihr sagt, etwas an meiner Entscheidung ändern kann. Ihr habt keine Kenntnis von unserer Art und wie wir leben."  
  
Nun ging Thranduil tatsächlich und ließ Caranlas, Gimli, Arwen und Aragorn ratlos zurück. Aragorn schlug wutentbrannt mit der Faust gegen das Holz des Türrahmes. Arwen legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte und flüsterte leise:  
  
"Hebo idh. Iston ben, bôl hannad.[6]"  
  
Aragorn blickte seine Gemahlin an und Verständnis leuchtete in seinen Augen auf. Natürlich! Warum hatte er nicht früher daran gedacht. Sein elbischer Schwiegervater war ja ebenfalls ein ausgezeichneter Heiler.  
  
Überraschenderweise wandte sich die Königin nun an Aylena.  
  
"Aylena aus Rohan, nicht wahr? Ich bewundere euren Mut, wenige hätten sich zugetraut Thranduil die Meinung zu sagen, denn in seiner Wut ist er wie eine Sturmwolke und seine Engstirnigkeit in vielen Dingen sucht seinesgleichen. Wenn euch Legolas' Gesundheit so sehr am Herzen liegt, seid so gut und gebt auf ihn acht. Bei euch weiß ich ihn in guten Händen."  
  
Arwens sanfte Worte, beruhigten Aylena und sie entspannte sich. Schließlich umarmte sie Aylena wie eine alte Freundin. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Gemahl, ergriff seine Hand und sagte:  
  
"Liebster, laß uns Vater holen."  
  
Aylena blinzelte. Sie kam sich vor, wie in einem Traum, allerdings wußte sie noch nicht, ob es ein guter oder ein schlechter war. Sie war jetzt für das Wohlergehen eines Elbenprinzen verantwortlich.  
  
"Und dann sagt man den Zwergen nach, sie seien stur. Aber Mädchen... ihr seht ja, es sind nicht alle Elben so, wie der Vater meines hochwohlgeborenen Freundes", brummte der Zwerg.  
  
Sie hatte gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Aylena lächelte ihn schüchtern an, weil sie immer noch nicht ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.  
  
"Gimli Gloinssohn, hübsche Dame, zu euren Diensten. Mein Freund Legolas ist noch niemals ein wirklich unterhaltsamer Gesprächspartner gewesen, doch im Moment erscheint mir seine Gesellschaft wirklich einschläfernd zu sein. Es ist nicht so, dass ich euch nicht vertraue, doch auch ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Freund... nun ja, was er natürlich nicht erfahren soll. Also, nun, wenn er die Augen öffnet, dann möchte ich zur Stelle sein, um ihm auf meine charmante, zwergische Art mal ein paar Takte zu sagen, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine."  
  
Der Zwerg brachte es fertig, ein zuversichtliches Lächeln auf Aylenas Lippen zu zaubern. Er war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
  
Während er seine große, zweischneidige Axt, die er nicht einmal auf einer so hoch offiziellen Feier wie der Krönungszeremonie und Vermählung des Königs von Gondor aus den Händen gab, in eine Ecke des Zimmers stellte, murmelte er so etwas vor sich hin wie '... zur Strafe die güldenen Locken auf eine Handbreit kürzen...' und noch andere Dinge, die ihr eigentlich genau das Gegenteil über ihn verrieten, nämlich, dass er den Elben sehr gern hatte.  
  
Schließlich machte er sich es in einem ledernen Sessel gemütlich, legte seine Stiefel auf den Schreibtisch, der dem Bett gegenüberstand und verschränkte die Hände vor seinem stattlichen Bauch.  
  
"Wollt ihr vielleicht hören, was ich mit diesem spitzohrigen Dummkopf schon alles erlebt habe? Ich kann euch Geschichten erzählen... wenn das hier auch die Krönung ist", fragte er.  
  
Obwohl Aylena nicht glaubte, dass er ihre Antwort wirklich abwarten wollte, erwiderte sie:  
  
"Ja, gerne! Man hört sehr viel von dem, was im Krieg geschehen ist, doch ich glaube, vieles ist übertrieben. Wann hat man schon einmal die Gelegenheit, Geschichten aus dem Mund eines wahren Kriegshelden zu hören."  
  
Gimli brummte zufrieden:  
  
"Ähem.. Oho, ihr schmeichelt mir! Aber... nun laßt mich erzählen. Also, es begann alles mit dem Rat von Herrn Elrond. Elben! Ich mußte nach Bruchtal wo es von Elben nur so wimmelte, mein Vater Gloin, der Herr vom Blauen Berg, hatte mich als Botschafter geschickt. Alles in mir hat sich dagegen gesträubt... Elben, diese hochmütigen, besserwisserischen..."  
  
Der Zwerg hielt in seiner Erzählung inne, als eben der Elb, von dem er gerade gesprochen hatte im Türrahmen stand.  
  
Mit einem Blick, der nur als amüsiert zu deuten war, forderte Elrond o Imladris den Zwerg auf:  
  
"Sprecht nur weiter, Gimli Gloins Sohn, es interessiert mich doch sehr, wie ihr das Volk das Elben seht."  
  
Brummend verdrehte Gimli die Augen und erwiderte:  
  
"Ihr wißt genau, dass ich nur übertrieb, um der jungen Dame deutlich zu machen, was ich vor einem einem halben Jahr noch von Elben hielt. Im übrigen seid ihr hier um Legolas zu helfen, also macht schon."  
  
Auch König Elessar und Königin Arwen waren zurückgekehrt und stellten sich nun zu Gimli und Aylena.  
  
Diese war beeindruckt von dem Herrn der Noldor in Bruchtal. Anders als der Vater des Prinzen hatte er ein durch und durch einnehmendes Wesen. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er der Vater der Königin sein sollte, wirkte er doch selbst kaum älter als sie.  
  
Elrond beugte sich über Legolas und nahm die Stoffstreifen von seinen Handgelenken, mit denen Aylena sie eilig verbunden hatte. Er rieb die Wunden wortlos mit einer hellen, wohlriechenden Salbe ein und verband sie mit frischen Bandagen. Als nächstes zauberte er aus seinem Gewand eine Phiole mit einer tiefroten Flüssigkeit hervor, die er dem Prinzen einflößte.  
  
"Mehr kann ich nicht für ihn tun. Die Wunden an seinen Handgelenken sind es nicht, die ihn umbringen können. Sie wurden instinktiv richtig versorgt", sagte Elrond schließlich und nickte Aylena anerkennend zu. "Es ist vielmehr so, dass er keinen Lebenswillen mehr hat. Dazu muß man allerdings kein Hellseher sein, ein wacher Verstand und Einfühlungsvermögen sagen einem dies schnell. Ich habe ihm ein Mittel gegeben, das seine Träume unterdrückt. Er sollte bald aufwachen aber ich möchte, dass dann jemand bei ihm ist."  
  
Aylena war mehr als überrascht, als alle Blicke mit einem Mal auf ihr ruhten.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Zwerg Gimli hatte es sich ebenfalls nicht nehmen lassen, bei Legolas zu bleiben. Aber in dem Stuhl, in dem er es sich bequem gemacht hatte, war er bald eingeschlafen und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. Auch der Elbenprinz selbst schien jetzt ganz ruhig zu schlafen. Sein Fieber war zurückgegangen und laut Herrn Elrond sollte sein Schlaf auch tief und traumlos sein. Aufgrund dieser Angaben einigermaßen beruhigt, hatte Aylena die Vorhänge an den Fenstern zurückgezogen und sich auf eines der Simse gesetzt. Unter ihr leuchteten noch vereinzelt Lichter in der Stadt und über ihr leuchteten die Sterne und ein bescheidener Sichelmond. Aylena jedoch liebte die Nächte, in denen der Mond noch nicht seine volle Gestalt angenommen hatte. Man konnte in diesen Nächten mehr Sterne sehen als sonst. Das erste Mal in diesem Abend atmete Aylena tief durch, sog mit geschlossenen Augen die frische Nachtluft ein. Es war schon sehr spät und sie merkte, dass sie fürchterlich müde war. Am liebsten würde sie es dem Zwerg gleich tun und die Augen zu einem erholsamen Schlaf schließen.  
  
Um sich wachzuhalten, sang sie leise ein sehr altes Lied vor sich her, dass sie an ihre Heimat Rohan erinnerte.  
  
Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele und mein Traum,  
das Segelschiff auf meinem Ozean.  
Schlachtfelder voller Blut und Schmerz, doch immer noch halte ich  
deine Flagge ohne Schande.  
Ich will deine Liebe und erhalte deinen Schmerz....  
  
Während sie leise sang, erwachte Legolas. Zunächst wußte er nicht, wo er war, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein. Er war in seinen Gemächern in Minas Tirith. Er hatte versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen, um endlich wieder mit Arinwë vereint zu sein. Doch irgend jemandem mußte es gelungen sein, ihm am leben zu halten. Ein leises Schnarchen aus der Ecke, in der der Sekretär stand, ließ seinen Blick dorthin wandern und mußte sogar ein wenig lächeln, als er Gimli dort in sich zusammengesunken schlafen sah. Doch was sein Interesse noch viel mehr anzog war der leise Gesang, der vom Fenster her kam. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte er das kupferrote Haar des Mädchens erkennen, das auf dem Fenstersims saß und leise sang.  
  
Legolas stöhnte auf:  
  
"Und ich dachte, es sei Arinwë, die gekommen sei."  
  
Aylena erschrak. Zwar hatte Herr Elrond gesagt, dass er aufwachen würde aber sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald sein würde. In einem Satz war sie von der Fensterbank gesprungen und zu seinem Bett geeilt.  
  
Glücklich flüsterte sie:  
  
"Herr, ich bin so froh, dass es euch besser geht. Ihr habt mir und euren Freunden einen großen Schrecken eingejagt. Es ist ein Glück, dass Herr Elrond gekommen ist. Seine Medizin muß sehr schnell gewirkt haben."  
  
Legolas versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Aylena schüttelte den Kopf und drückte ihn sanft zurück in die Kissen.  
  
"Noch nicht. Erst wenn Herr Elrond euch erlaubt, das Bett zu verlassen", sagte sie.  
  
Der Elbenprinz wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten, als er auf seine bandagierten Handgelenke schaute. Dann sah er Aylena an und der Blick in seinen Augen schien sie vollkommen zu durchdringen. Diese Augen jagten ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken, der aber nicht unangenehm war.  
  
"Ihr wart es, nicht wahr? Ihr habt mich geküßt! Warum?"  
  
Aylena überlegte einen kurzen Moment. Schließlich wußte sie selbst nicht, warum sie es getan hatte. Sie dachte auch darüber nach, ob sie ihrem Patienten sagen sollte, was vor wenigen Stunden geschehen war. Das sein Vater abgereist war und seinen Sohn seinem Schicksal überlassen hatte. Sie entschied sich dafür, es nicht zu tun. Das war Sache von anderen, ihm davon zu berichten.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie schließlich. "Ich tat es um euch den Schmerz zu nehmen, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist. Es war dumm von euch zu glauben, das der Freitod euch alles erleichtern würde. Das wissen sogar die Sterblichen. Ja, es gibt Fälle, in denen einige von uns sich nicht daran erinnern... ich glaube, ihre kurze Lebensspanne erleichtert diesen armen Seelen ihre Entscheidung."  
  
Legolas Herz verkrampfte sich. Was hatte er nur für eine Dummheit begangen? Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er senkte den Kopf und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Niemals, niemals hätte er so weit gehen dürfen. Seine Schultern begannen zu beben, als die lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen sich einen Weg bahnten. Tränen, denen er schon von Anfang an den Weg aus seinem Herzen hätte erlauben sollen um die Trauer und den Schmerz fortzuspülen, und die ihm ein gewisses Mass an Erleichterung verschafft hätten. Statt dessen hatte er seine Trauer und seinen Schmerz in seinem Herzen eingesperrt bis sie so übermächtig geworden waren, dass er die Kontrolle darüber verloren hatte. Warum mußte ausgerechnet ein junges Mädchen aus Rohan ihm seine Unzulänglichkeit vor Augen führen?  
  
Aylena betrachtete den weinenden Prinzen still. Sie hoffte, dass ihm klargeworden war, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Schließlich blickte er sie aus tränenverklärten Augen an und sagte leise zu ihr:  
  
"Ich will euch nicht meine Gefühle erklären, denn ihr werdet sie wahrscheinlich niemals verstehen. Ich will heute Nacht nur nicht allein sein, es ist mir egal, ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Bitte bleibt heute Nacht bei mir, bleibt bis es wieder Tag ist."  
  
Aylena nickte. Diese Bitte würde sie ihm kaum ausschlagen. Herr Elrond selbst hatte ebenfalls ausdrücklich darum gebeten, den Prinzen nicht allein zu lassen.  
  
"Ich werde bleiben", sagte sie leise. ----------------------- [1] Haelir bedeutet im übrigen sogar Ratgeber. Ich fand, dass es auch als Name passen würde [2] Nein! König von Gondor, wenn wir aus Trauer unser Leben aufgeben, verraten wir die Verstorbenen(und dennoch legen sie sich einfach zum Streben hin wenn sie das Leben in Mittelerde nicht mehr ertragen oder segeln davon,um in Valinor nur noch mit den dumpfen erinnerungen dieses Lebens umgehen zu muessen,was man auch wiederum als Schwaeche auslegen kann ,da das denselben Effekt hat,naemlich dasm an nicht mit dem Problem das man hat umgehen un leben muss,und Legolas hat lediglich die schnellere Variante der Menschen Gewaehlt) [3] Nan... e ú ion lîn = Aber. er ist euer Sohn [4] E ú-vertha estad e iond nîn. Ú-voe istad man pada'odref = Er ist nicht mehr mein Sohn. Es ist mir egal, was mit ihm geschieht. [5] Edair, ae barthach ten, barthach nin = Vater, wenn du ihn verstößt, verstößt du auch mich. [6] Hebo idh. Iston ben, bôl hannad = Bitte rege dich nicht auf. Ich kenne jemanden, der helfen kann 


	10. Kapitel 7 und euch neuen Mut zu geben

Ich habe mein Beta wiedergefunden! Was würde ich nur ohne Gabi machen, die mir hier und da immer wieder auf die Füße tritt, was ich eigentlich für einen Quatsch schreibe. Dennoch... nicht ihretwegen, denn sie hat wieder ihr bestes gegeben... aber meinetwegen ist dieses Kapitel eher ein Verlegenheitskapitel. Ich glaube, dass die Story schon zu lang ist aber entscheidet selbst...  
  
Kapitel 7  
...und euch neuen Mut zu geben  
  
Aylena gähnte. Für sie war es eine unglaublich lange Nacht gewesen. Und das war nicht einmal übertrieben, denn anders als ein Elb hätte sie erholsamen Schlaf eigentlich dringend nötig gehabt. Doch das warme Lächeln, dass der Patient, der sich in ihrer Obhut befand, ihr dafür schenkte, entlohnte sie um ein vielfaches für die rotgeränderten Augen, die sie nur noch mit einiger Mühe offen halten konnte.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch mit meiner unglaublichen Dummheit um den Schlaf gebracht habe. Ich fühle mich sehr unwohl und frage mich, warum ihr mich gerettet habt. Mein Wunsch zu sterben war doch offensichtlich."  
  
Aylena blickte ihn überrascht an. Er hatte doch wohl nicht wirklich angenommen, dass sie ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen hätte, nachdem sie ihn... so aufgefunden hatte. Sie hatte einfach nicht gewollt, dass er...  
  
"Das kann einfach nicht euer Ernst sein. Nun, ob es euer Wunsch war oder nicht. Es war eine Pflicht, euch zu helfen. Es ist nicht richtig, so aus dem Leben zu treten, egal aus welchen Gründen."  
  
Zwischen einem weiteren Gähnen und einem ausgedehnten Recken ihrer verkrampften Glieder brachte Aylena hervor:  
  
"Hoffentlicht versteht ihr jetzt selbst auch, dass es eine falsche Entscheidung war. Nichts ist jemals leicht. Es gibt da ein altes Sprichwort bei uns in Rohan. Es lautet: Es gibt auf dieser Welt für alles eine Zeit. Eine Zeit zum Weinen, eine Zeit zum Trauern, eine Zeit zum Heilen, eine Zeit zum Glücklichsein und eine Zeit um zu Lachen. Ich hoffe, dass eure Wunden bald heilen und dass ihr bald euer Lächeln wiederfindet. Mein... Vater hat sicherlich ebenso gelitten, als er meine Mutter verloren hat aber... schaut, er hat es auch niemals aufgegeben. Er hat mir erzählt, als ich noch ganz klein war, dass er manchmal das Gefühl hätte, sie wäre immer noch bei uns und gäbe auf uns alle Acht."  
  
Die ganze Nacht hatte das junge Mädchen aus Rohan die Hand des Prinzen gehalten und ihm aufmerksam zugehört während er von seiner verstorbenen Gemahlin erzählt hatte. Nun stand sie auf um die Vorhänge an allen Fenstern des Gemachs zur Seite zu ziehen und die Sonne des neuen Tages und die frische Luft hereinzulassen.  
  
"Seht ihr, ein neuer Tag hat begonnen, Prinz", sagte sie beiläufig doch sie hatte dies durchaus doppeldeutig gemeint.  
  
Ein neugieriger Blick über ihre Schulter verriet ihr, dass Legolas dies sehr wohl verstanden hatte. Er saß grübelnd auf der Kante des Bettes und murmelte:  
  
"Ein neuer Tag!"  
  
'Eine Kupfermünze für eure Gedanken', dachte Aylena. Der abwesende Blick seiner Augen verriet ihr, dass er sich anscheinend fragte, was dieser neue Tag wohl für ihn bringen würde. Sie konnte es zwar nicht mit Sicherheit wissen aber das wären zumindest auch die Gedanken, die ihr durch den Kopf gehen würden. Es wäre auch ein gutes Zeichen, denn das würde bedeuten, dass der Lebensmut doch noch als kleine Flamme in ihm weiterflackerte. Dieser Flamme mußte nur Nahrung gegeben werden, damit sie wieder zu einem hell auflodernden Feuer wurde.  
  
In der Ecke, in der der lederne Sessel stand, kündigten einige brummende Unmutsgeräusche an, dass auch der Zwerg langsam erwachte.  
  
"...weshalb, bei den unerforschten Tiefen, liege ich hier eigentlich wie ein nasser Sack in diesem unbequemen Stuhl? Es ist tatsächlich entwürdigend!" knurrte Gimli.  
  
Dann, als er Legolas erblickte, kam anscheinend seine Erinnerung wieder.  
  
"Ja natürlich! Du! Na, mit dir habe ich vielleicht noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Ach, was sag ich, einen ganzen Hühnerstall. Du dummer Junge, wie kannst du mir so was nur antun? Du hast mich... na sagen wir mal, zumindest beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. Ich glaubte doch bisher, du hast mehr Verstand in deinem Elbenhirn...." schimpfte er dann drauflos und seine Tirade wollte lange kein Ende nehmen.  
  
Aylena konnte nicht umhin, über die Besorgnis des Zwergen zu schmunzeln. Vor allen Dingen, dass er den Prinzen aus Eryn Lasgalen einen 'dummen Jungen' nannte, fand sie höchst amüsant.  
  
"Gimli, bitte gib' doch endlich Ruhe. Ich sehe es ja ein... und ich denke", er warf Aylena einen vielsagenden Blick zu, der diese bis in die Haarspitzen erröten ließ, "dank ihr bin ich wohl auf dem besten Weg meinen Schmerz zu bewältigen. Es wird ein langer und auf keinen Fall leichter Weg und dazu gehört, dass ich jetzt mit meinem Vater sprechen muß. Wo ist er?"  
  
Aylena und Gimli blickten sich unschlüssig an. Aylena fand, dass Gimli, der als sein bester Freund galt, ihm erzählen sollte, was in der Nacht zuvor, als er ohne Bewußtsein war, an seinem Bett geschehen war. Sie machte einen höflichen Knicks und sagte:  
  
"Ich denke, ich werde euch für einen Moment allein lassen."  
  
Gimli räusperte sich und nickte.  
  
Aylena verließ das Zimmer und schloß leise die Tür hinter sich.  
  
~*~  
  
Gimli stand auf und ergriff seine große Axt, die er selbst auf dem Fest bei sich getragen hatte. Sie war für ihn nicht nur eine Waffe, sondern auch ein Symbol seines Standes unter den Zwergen. Nervös ließ er seine Finger immer wieder über die kantigen, zwergischen Runen auf der Klinge gleiten und er wagte es nicht, seinen Elbenfreund anzuschauen. Bei den unerforschten Stollen und all ihren verborgenen Schätzen, warum mußte auch ausgerechnet er dem Elben erklären, dass sein Vater sehr, sehr wütend auf ihn war, obwohl er, als Zwerg, nicht einmal den Grund wirklich verstand. Gimli korrigierte sich in Gedanken. Sehr wütend war tatsächlich noch untertrieben.  
  
"Legolas, ich muß dir leider sagen... nun, dein Vater ist nicht mehr hier. Er ist nach all den Ereignissen gestern Abend mit seiner gesamten Gefolgschaft abgereist. Nein, warte... dein Bruder ist wohl noch hier..."  
  
Legolas unterbrach Gimli. Er glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Sein Vater konnte ihn nicht verlassen haben, jetzt wo er am dringendsten seine Nähe gebraucht hätte, ein Gespräch von Vater zu Sohn gebraucht hätte. Aber auch Thranduil war ein sehr stolzer Mann. Er hatte mit Sicherheit noch immer in Erinnerung, wie Legolas mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Auch aus diesem Grunde hatte er mit seinem Vater sprechen wollen. Dies durfte nicht mehr zwischen ihnen stehen. Und nun war er einfach ohne ein Wort aufgebrochen.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er ungläubig.  
  
Zögernd fuhr Gimli fort:  
  
"Also, er hat irgend etwas erzählt von den Sitten bei den Elben aus Eryn Lasgalen und noch weitere solcher Sachen. Ich habe das nicht ganz verstanden. Vielleicht solltest du besser mit deinem Bruder darüber sprechen. Ich könnte ihn für dich holen."  
  
Diesen Vorschlag hatte Gimli selbstverständlich nur gemacht, um sich selbst aus dieser unangenehmen Lage zu bringen. Sein Freund hatte wirklich schon genug gelitten. Warum mußte ausgerechnet ihm die Aufgabe zufallen, ihm davon zu erzählen, dass sein Vater sich von ihm losgesagt hatte? So viel Enttäuschung war in der unergründlichen Tiefe von Legolas' Augen, dass Gimli diesem Blick unmöglich standhalten konnte.  
  
Legolas gab Gimli keine Antwort. Mit einem Schrei, voller verzweifelter Wut sprang er auf, so hastig, dass er den Stuhl, auf dem Aylena die ganze Nacht gesessen hatte, mit lautem Gepolter umfiel. Es gab Gesetze und Regeln in Eryn Lasgalen. Eines davon war, dass es ein nicht wiedergutzumachender Frevel war, wenn ein Elb versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Selbstverständlich hatte er an dieses Gesetz nicht gedacht, als er nach dem Messer gegriffen hatte. Er hatte genau genommen an nichts außer den unerträglichen Schmerz in seinem Herzen gedacht. Nun mußte er die Konsequenzen für sein unüberlegtes Handeln tragen.  
  
'Das war nun wirklich zuviel für ihn', dachte Gimli.  
  
Er machte Anstalten, sich ihm zu nähern, doch Legolas Blick, welchen er ihm zuwarf, hielt ihn augenblicklich davon ab. Er schob den Zwergen ungestüm beiseite und rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
~*~  
  
Aylena, die auf dem Weg zu ihrem eigenen Zimmer war, um endlich die Ruhe zu bekommen, die sie dringend nötig hatte, war sehr überrascht, als sie Legolas plötzlich an sich vorbeihasten sah. Sie vermutete, dass der Zwerg wohl nicht sehr sensibel mit ihm umgesprungen, und direkt mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen war.  
  
"Prinz, nicht doch!", ihre Worte überschlugen sich fast, "Ich... ach... Herr Elrond ist doch noch nicht bei euch gewesen", rief sie hinter ihm her, doch entweder hörte er sie tatsächlich nicht oder er wollte sie nicht hören.  
  
Sie ging eher von letzterem aus. Er lief in Richtung der Stallungen. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie ihn zu Fuß einholen würde, doch in dem selben Stall, zu dem ihn offensichtlich sein Weg führte, war auch Siminda untergestellt, Aylenas Falbstute, auf die sie unter gar keinen Umständen hatte verzichten wollen. Wenn Legolas also vorhatte, irgendwo hin zu reiten, dann würde sie zumindest auf Simindas Rücken eine Chance haben, ihn einzuholen. Jedenfalls würde sie ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, damit er womöglich ein weiteres Mal auf dumme Gedanken kam. Sie lief also los, zu den Ställen. Als sie feststellte, dass ihr langes Kleid, sie daran hinderte, wirklich schnell zu sein, blieb sie fluchend stehen hob das Kleid hoch und steckte den Saum in den Gürtel, so dass es ihr nur noch bis zu den Knien ging. Dann lief sie zu den Ställen, die verwunderten Blicke all derer ignorierend, die sie so sahen. Als sie diese erreichte, ritt Legolas schon auf seinem grauen Pferd aus dem großen zweiflügeligen Stalltor heraus.  
  
"Wartet! Legolas wartet! Ich muß mit euch reden!" rief sie hinter ihm her, doch zog es anscheinend vor, sie nicht zu beachten.  
  
Aylena lief zum Stall, wo sie von Siminda schon mit einem freudigen, erwartungsvollen Wiehern begrüßt wurde. Aylena nahm sich gerade Zeit, um der Stute eine Satteldecke über den Rücken zu werfen.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Liebes, keine Zeit für lange Begrüßungsszenen. Wir müssen einen Elbenprinzen davon abhalten, unbedachte Dinge zu tun."  
  
Hastig erklomm sie Simindas Rücken, dann preßte sie ihr die Schenkel in die Flanken und schon ging der wilde Ritt los. Zunächst befürchtete sie, Legolas nicht mehr einzuholen, da sie ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte, als sie die Reitertreppe erreichte, die von der Burg Minas Tirith hinab in die Stadt selbigen Namens führte. Normalerweise galoppierte man eine solche Reitertreppe nicht hinunter, schon gar nicht in einem solchen halsbrecherischen Tempo, allerdings wollte sie Legolas unbedingt einholen. Sie sorgte sich wirklich um ihn, nicht nur, weil die Königin ihr aufgetragen hatte, nach ihm zu sehen. Sein Leben brach gerade zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus und Aylena war sich sicher, dass das für einen Unsterblichen eine ganz besondere Härte darstellte. Aus allen Geschichten über Elben und von den Erzählungen derer, die mit Elben zu tun hatten, wußte sie, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Unsterblichkeit besonders unter solchen Veränderungen litten, wie Legolas sie gerade durchmachte.  
  
Als sie in die Stadt hinunter kam, mußte sie ihre Geschwindigkeit zu einem gemächlichen Trab drosseln, den sie in dieser Situation als nervenaufreibend empfand. Aber sie konnte auch nicht einfach die Leute über den Haufen reiten, die trotz der frühen Stunde schon die Straßen bevölkerten. Einige der Passanten warfen ihr aber dennoch empörte Blicke hinterher. Denen, die ihr etwas erbost hinterherschrien, konnte sie im Vorbeireiten nur ein verlegenes "'Tschuldigung" zurufen. Sie war heilfroh, als sie endlich das Stadttor erreichte.  
  
Nachdem sie es passiert hatte, konnte sie Siminda endlich wieder galoppieren lassen. Das Pferd des Prinzen hatte im taufeuchten Gras eine deutlich sichtbare Spur hinterlassen, die auch sie als ungeübte Fährtenleserin erkennen konnte. Sie führte hinunter, südöstlich zum Anduin, der nahe der Stadt dahin floß. Aus Gesprächen mit den anderen Zofen der Königin, die aus Gondor stammten, wußte sie, dass es weiter im Süden keine befestigte Brücke mehr über den Anduin gab. Aylena stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem. Er würde doch nicht...?  
  
Als spürte Siminda die Unruhe ihrer Herrin, beschleunigte die Stute abermals ihren Lauf und preschte nun in gestrecktem Galopp über die Ebene. Jene, die nicht die edlen Pferde aus Rohan kannten, hätten nicht geglaubt, dass das überhaupt noch möglich wäre, da der schnelle Schritt der Stute bei anderen Pferden schon fast als Galopp galt, doch die langbeinige Falbstute meisterte diese Geschwindigkeit ohne größere Probleme. Mit dem grauen Hengst, den Legolas ritt und der - so hatte Aylena es zumindest gehört - ebenfalls aus Rohan stammte, konnte sie allemal mithalten.  
  
Aylena atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die einsame Gestalt des Elbenprinzen bei dem blauglitzernden Band des Flusses stehen sah, das sich sanft durch die Landschaft schlängelte. Langsam ritt sie zu ihm heran.  
  
Ohne sich umzudrehen sagte er leise:  
  
"Aylena, warum seid ihr mir bloß gefolgt? Ich habe euch beschimpft, euch einen Schrecken eingejagt und euch um den Schlaf gebracht. Habe ich euch wirklich noch nicht genug Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet? Ich bin wirklich niemand, der so viel Aufmerksamkeit verdient.... Ich will euch nicht schon wieder verletzen aber ich bin eigentlich nicht in der Stimmung für ein weiteres Gespräch."  
  
Der frische Wind, der ihm während des Rittes hierher ins Gesicht geweht hatte, hatte seine Gedanken geklärt und seine Wut ein wenig verrauchen lassen. Warum sollte er auch wütend sein. Letztendlich hatte er sich das alles ja selbst zuzuschreiben.  
  
Aylenas Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen, was ihn eigenartigerweise zum Schweigen brachte. Während sie sich behende von Simindas Rücken schwang sagte sie:  
  
"Ach, seid doch still. Ich weiß nicht, ob es eine Eigenart der Elben ist aber euer ewiges Selbstmitleid ist unerträglich. Hört ihr euch eigentlich selbst reden? Vielleicht liegt es ja an der langen Zeit, die ihr schon auf der Erde wandelt aber meine Guete redet ihr einen s Unsinn!"  
  
Vollkommen verblüfft über Aylenas Worte, blinzelte er sie sekundenlang sprachlos an. Dann drehte er sich langsam um und ging einige Schritte näher zum Ufer, ließ die verärgerte Aylena einfach stehen.  
  
Er setzte sich in das Gras am Ufer und begann leise zu sprechen:  
  
"Ihr wißt offensichtlich wirklich nicht sehr viel von meinem Volk, nicht wahr? Ihr habt ein paar Elben in der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm gesehen, ihr seid eine Zofe der Königin und aus irgendeinem Grund hat Elrond euch aufgetragen, für mich zu sorgen. Aber von unseren Sitten und Gebräuchen wißt ihr eigentlich nichts. Ihr habt mir die Augen dafür geöffnet, dass dieser... das diese Dummheit.... nun, eben genau das war - eine Dummheit. Ich lebe noch aber ich kann nicht umhin mir immer noch zu wünschen, dass es nicht so wäre. Meine Gemahlin ist tot, meine Schwester wurde verschleppt und der Rest meiner Familie hat sich von mir abgewandt. Was bleibt mir denn noch außer Einsamkeit? Es ist ja meine eigene Schuld aber eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, mein Vater würde sich nicht an die Regeln unseres Volkes halten... offensichtlich vergebens."  
  
Aylena stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Dieser Elb - Prinz hin oder her - mit seinem melancholischen Gejammer machte sie langsam wirklich wütend.  
  
"Hört auf! Höft auf mit diesem unerträglichen Gerede! Von euch hätte ich mehr Rückgrat erwartet. Ich glaube auch eure Gemahlin würde das von euch erwarten und ihr hattet doch schon den ersten Schritt getan, um eure Trauer zu verarbeiten. Die ganze Zeit redet ihr von Einsamkeit und wie schlimm das für euch doch ist. Ihr seid jedoch nicht der einzige, der geliebte Menschen in diesem unseligen Krieg verloren hat, denkt daran. Denkt an die vielen Menschen in Gondor und Rohan, die vor einem Haufen Nichts stehen und daraus ein neues Leben formen müssen. Sie geben auch nicht einfach auf, sondern beginnen von Neuem. Ich bin in dem Glauben aufgewachsen, dass die Elben die Menschen dies gelehrt hätten. Und im übrigen seid ihr doch gar nicht allein. Was kümmert euch euer Vater, wenn er doch so engstirnig ist? Ihr habt viele Freunde, denen ihr wichtig seid und alle Bewohner Mittelerdes verehren euch wegen dem, was ihr für sie getan habt. Hier...", sie stockte und sprach dann leiser weiter, "hier steht ebenfalls eine Seele, die euch bewundert."  
  
Eigentlich hatte sie das gar nicht sagen wollen. Hoffentlich glaubte er jetzt nicht, sie sei in ihn verliebt. Oh nein, niemals würde sie sich in einen Menschen... Elben mit einem so schwierigen Charakter verlieben.  
  
Über die Schulter warf Legolas ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu.  
  
"Mädchen, ihr erstaunt mich immer wieder und gebt mir Rätsel auf. Warum liegt euch nur so viel an mir?"  
  
Aylena verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel und seufzte:  
  
"Bildet euch bloß nicht zu viel darauf ein. Ich glaubte immer, das Volk der Elben sei bekannt für seine Weisheit... wohl doch nicht. Zunächst einmal kümmere ich mich um euch, weil es mir aufgetragen wurde und ein... ein weiterer Grund ist... denke ich - anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären - ... das ich glaube, euch auf diese Art danken zu können, was ihr für mein Land getan habt. Selbstverständlich gilt dieser Dank natürlich dem ganzen Volk der Elben aber die meisten von ihnen haben Mittelerde ja inzwischen verlassen und ich hatte bisher noch keine Gelegenheit mich so lange mit einem aus eurem Volk zu unterhalten."  
  
Legolas nickte langsam. Offensichtlich war diese Erklärung für ihn ausreichend. Dann wies er auf den Platz neben sich und bat:  
  
"Bitte setzt euch doch einen Moment zu mir und genießt den Morgen. Lauscht dem rauschenden Lied des Flusses und zürnt mir nicht mehr."  
  
Aylena kam seiner Aufforderung nur sehr zögerlich nach. Minutenlang saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander. Schließlich blickte Aylena ihn neugierig von der Seite an. Sein Gesicht wirkte sehr ruhig, wenn es auch noch weit davon entfernt war, entspannt auszusehen. Es zeigte sich keine Regung auf seinem Gesicht. Nur seine Augen, in denen sich sein wahres Alter spiegelte, blickten wie abwesend und voller Trauer auf den an dieser Stelle träge dahinfließenden Anduin. Wenn er sie mit diesen traurigen Augen anschaute, würde sie gewiß weinen müßte, also nahm sie sich vor, seinem Blick in jedem Fall auszuweichen.  
  
Ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, legte sich ihre Hand auf seine.  
  
"Ihr habt recht. Ich verstehe wirklich nicht viel von der elbischen Kultur aber wenn solche Regeln wie das Verstoßen von Verwandten aus solchen Gründen üblich sind, dann bin ich auch froh, eure Sitten nicht genau zu kennen. Viele werden ein falsches Bild von den Elben haben." erklärte sie.  
  
Überraschend schloß sich Legolas Hand um ihre und übte leichten Druck aus. Dies war eine Geste voller Vertrauen, die Aylena das Herz erwärmte.  
  
Er erwiderte:  
  
"Es ist wahrlich nicht alles schlecht bei den Elben, auch wenn euch das jetzt vielleicht so erscheint, den in euren Augen hat mein Vater mich ungerecht behandelt. Es gibt aber Gründe für diese Art von Regeln. Vielleicht gibt es Rechtfertigungen für Ausnahmen aber nicht für den König und seinen Sohn. Wenn er sich nicht mehr an die Gebote seines Volkes hält, wer soll es dann tun?"  
  
Nun blickte Aylena ihn doch an und ihr Blick war absolut eindringlich und energisch. Sie wollte etwas von ihm und das wollte sie auch vollkommen deutlich machen.  
  
"Dann laßt das alles hinter euch. Wenn ihr euch anscheinend so gut mit der Entscheidung eures Vaters abfinden könnt, dann denkt nicht mehr darüber nach und hört auf zu grübeln. Schließlich hat er sich von euch abgewandt. Was geschehen ist, könnt ihr nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Stattdessen solltet ihr nach vorn schauen. Eure Freunde brauchen euch und ihr könnt euch immer auf sie verlassen. Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich auch weiterhin auf euch verlassen können. Ihr müßt doch noch Ziele in eurem Leben haben!"  
  
Legolas holte tief Luft, weil er etwas erwidern wollte, doch dann schloß er den Mund wieder und dachte über das nach, was Aylena gesagt hatte. Er war überrascht, dass es diesem jungen Mädchen abermals gelungen war, ihn zum Nachdenken zu bringen. Aber sie hatte tatsächlich recht.  
  
Aylena bemerkte, dass der finstere Schatten, der in seinen Augen gelegen hatte, langsam verschwand. Sie fragte sich, was nun wieder in seinem Kopf vorging. Sie hätte es wirklich nur allzu gerne gewußt, wenn auch nur um sicherzugehen, ob er sich wieder gefangen hatte und nicht mehr so melancholisch gestimmt war.  
  
"Es gibt tatsächlich eine Sache, die unerledigt ist. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich mich darum kümmere."  
  
Sie hätte gerne gewußt, was er meinte. Sie hätte so vieles gerne gewußt, sie hatte so viele Fragen, die sie ihm stellen wollte, es gab Dinge, die er ihr erklären mußte. Alles, was ihn betraf war so geheimnisvoll und wollte sich ihr einfach nicht erschließen. So vieles trennte sie von diesem unnahbaren Elbenprinzen aus dem Düsterwald und dennoch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie seit letzter Nacht etwas mit ihm verband. Es war ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, was sich am besten mit der Zerbrechlichkeit von feinstem Glas beschreiben ließ und das sie verwirrte. Aber sie glaubte dennoch nicht, das Recht zu haben, ihm all die Fragen zu stellen, die ihr auf dem Herzen brannten. Stattdessen sagte sie leise:  
  
"Es freut mich, dass ich euch ein wenig Mut machen konnte. Bleibt euch selbst treu und laßt eure Freunde nicht im Stich."  
  
Legolas beugte sich leicht zu ihr. Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar und sagte:  
  
"Das werde ich nicht. Bestimmt nicht. Aber ihr, Aylena, müßt ebenfalls euer eigenes Leben führen. Ihr seid ein Mensch und - vergebt mir - es ist kurz genug. Ihr könnt nicht ewig wie eine Amme auf mich aufpassen. Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt aber ihr habt auch noch ein eigenes Leben zu führen. Ihr seid eine junge Frau und euer Vater hat gewiß andere Pläne für euch, als dass ihr die Pflegerin eines dummen Elben werdet."  
  
Aylena zog seufzend die Knie zum Kinn und schlang die Arme darum.  
  
"Ach, mein Vater... er war doch derjenige, der mich hergeschickt hat. Ich soll einen Mann finden, einen standesgemäßen, der Geld in unsere verarmte Familie bringt."  
  
Legolas lächelte säuerlich und meinte:  
  
"Die Art, wie ihr davon sprecht, sagt mir, das euer Problem, gemessen an den verschiedenen Verhältnissen, für euch genauso schlimm ist, wie das meine für mich. Wenn ihr mehr davon erzählt, dann werde ich es vielleicht noch besser verstehen. Schließlich habt auch ihr euch meine Probleme angehört, obwohl gar kein Grund für euch dazu bestand. Macht uns das nicht genaugenommen schon zu Freunden?"  
  
Aylena nickte aber sie sagte nichts mehr. Vielleicht würde sie ihm irgendwann einmal mehr davon erzählen aber noch nicht heute. Legolas stand auf und ging zu seinem Pferd. Aylenas fachmännischer Blick erkannte, dass der Apfelschimmel eines der Mearas war. Sie hatte gehört, dass er das schöne Tier von König Éomer geschenkt bekommen hatte. Deshalb war ihr weiterhin klar, dass er ein sehr guter Reiter sein mußte, wenn er diesen Hengst ohne Sattel ritt. Elegant sprang er auf den Rücken des Pferdes.  
  
"Haltet euch selbst an das, was ihr mir predigt. Macht etwas aus eurem Leben, verfolgt eure eigenen Ziele. Ich glaube ihr seid mir gefolgt, um mir Mut zu machen. Ich muß noch nachdenken aber bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ist euch das wohl gelungen. Nun, inzwischen müßte euch bekannt sein, dass wir Elben einfach nur länger Zeit brauchen, um manche Dinge zu überdenken. Ich denke, ich brauche nun ein wenig Zeit für mich allein. Auf ein Wiedersehen, gwenn o rochand[1]"  
  
Mit leichtem Schenkeldruck setzte Legolas den Hengst in Bewegung. Er wendete das Pferd und ritt davon. Aylena blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Er war ein Elb, sie ein Mensch aber sie hatten beide Probleme, die für sie beide sehr schwer zu bewältigen waren. Fühlte sie sich deshalb so sehr mit ihm verbunden? Zumindest hatte sie es wohl irgendwie zuwege gebracht, ihm neuen Mut zu machen.  
  
~*~  
  
Ungefähr zur selben Zeit, kurz nachdem sich Aragorn und Arwen von Elrond, Elladan und Elrohir verabschiedet hatten, die sich mit ihrem Gefolge zurück auf den Weg nach Imladris machten, sprach Aragorn mit Caranlas, dem jüngeren der beiden Prinzen aus Eryn Lasgalen.  
  
"Caranlas, was ist nur in euren Vater gefahren? Ich kenne ihn lange nicht so gut, wie Elrond und ich habe schon oft gehört, dass er selbst unter Elben als schwierig gilt, aber so habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt."  
  
Caranlas, der sich mit vorgetäuschtem Interesse die deckenhohen Gemälde der früheren Herren von Gondor angesehen hatte, drehte sich langsam um. Mit einer seltsam fahrigen Geste strich er einige Falten in seinem dunkelgrünen Samtgewand glatt, dessen Farbe den rötlichen Ton in seinem Haar noch intensiver wirken ließ, als er eigentlich war. Hinzu kam das helle Licht, das fast senkrecht durch die kreisrunden Oberlichter auf der linken Seite der Galerie fiel. Caranlas kniff die Augen gegen das Licht zusammen und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Die weiten Ärmel des Gewandes, die mit silbernem Brokat gesäumt waren, fielen zurück und gaben den Blick auf die Ärmel einer blausilbern schimmernden Tunika frei, die auch Legolas bei ihren gemeinsamen Reisen getragen hatte. Aragorn hatte Caranlas vorher nicht gekannt und er war überrascht einen Mann kennenzulernen, der Legolas in Gestik, Mimik und offensichtlich auch Geschmack so ähnlich war.  
  
"Nun, seht... der Verlust Arinwë's war für uns alle ein großer Schock. Ebenso das Verschwinden von Elenim. In unserer Familie macht sich jeder auf seine Art Vorwürfe wegen dieser Ereignisse. Vater ist, für einen Elben, sehr impulsiv und überzeugt von der Richtigkeit seines Handelns. Für ihn kommt Schwäche nicht in Frage. Das wäre gleichbedeutend mit Versagen. Wir, Legolas, Elenim und ich, ähneln eher unserer Mutter. Sie war sensibler und bedächtiger."  
  
Aragorn nickte. Aus Elronds Erzählungen wußte er, das eine übereilte Kriegsentscheidung von Oropher, Thranduils Vater, schon einmal viel Leid über die Düsterwald-Elben gebracht hatte. Damals hatten sie mehr als ein Drittel aller Krieger aus dem Düsterwald verloren, weil Oropher nicht auf das Kommando Gilgalads warten wollte. Aber es gab noch etwas, was Aragorn unbedingt wissen wollte.  
  
"Ihr habt in Kauf genommen, selber in Streit mit eurem Vater zu geraten, als ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt, ihm nicht nach Eryn Lasgalen zu folgen. Warum?"  
  
Caranlas dachte lange über seine Antwort nach. Wie sollte er eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf eine Frage geben, die er sich selbst noch nicht gestellt hatte? Aragorn wartete geduldig. Er, der bei den Elben von Imladris aufgewachsen war, wußte das Elben nur dann sprachen, wenn sie selbst davon überzeugt waren, dass das, was sie sagen wollten auch wirklich Sinn machte.  
  
Schließlich sagte er:  
  
"Wißt ihr, ich liebe meinen Bruder genau so sehr, wie meinen Vater und ich möchte mir keine Vorwürfe machen müssen, wenn ihm etwas zustößt. In unserer Familie hat es schon zu viele Unglücke gegeben. Aber es gibt noch einen weiteren Grund. Vater wollte mich zu seinem Nachfolger ernennen, Legolas durch mich ersetzen. Ich kann das nicht. Ich bin nicht dazu erzogen worden, König zu sein. Zwar rechne ich nicht damit, dass Vater in nächster Zeit gen Valinor aufbricht und uns hier zurückläßt aber dennoch. Ich hoffe, dass Vater Legolas irgendwann vergeben kann und dann weiß ich, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe."  
  
Aragorn legte im Gehen einen Arm um Caranlas Schultern. Er kannte Caranlas noch nicht lange aber er mochte seine Einstellung. Er war offensichtlich ein feiner Mann, der sehr hohe Moralvorstellungen hatte.  
  
"Ich kann eure Einstellung gut verstehen. Er braucht im Moment tatsächlich jemanden, der auf seine Schritte achtet."  
  
Sie erreichten die sogenannte Glasgalerie, einen lichtdurchfluteten Verbindungsgang zwischen den offiziellen Räumlichkeiten für Staatsangelegenheiten und den Wohnräumen der königlichen Familie und deren Gäste.  
  
Caranlas' Blick schweifte ab und fiel auf den unterhalb der Burg liegenden, vorgelagerten, großen Innenhof. Genau in diesem Moment erreichte Aylena den Burghof. Der jüngere Bruder des Prinzen lächelte leicht und sagte:  
  
"Ich denke, er hat schon jemanden gefunden, der auf ihn Acht gibt. Er weiß es vielleicht noch nicht aber sie wird ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen."  
  
Aragorn folgte dem Blick des Elben und auch auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein leichtes Lächeln aus. ----------------------- [1] Gwenn o rochand = Maid aus Rohan 


End file.
